All Just Because I Ran Into That Bishonen
by TheHanyouAlchemist
Summary: Imagine this! You're walking one day and you run into a beautiful boy named Edward. He offers to take you home, and when you get there you meet his hot roomates Kyo, Inuyasha and L. Let the games begin!
1. A Life Changing Meeting

Summary: This is about a girl (you) named Niume. You were out walking one day when you ran into Edward Elric. After that everything changes because you find out your house was bombed and you are force to live with Ed and his roommates, Inu, L, and Kyo.

I do NOT own any of the anime/anime characters in this story! They all belong to their original owners!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Life Changing Meeting

As you walked down the crowed streets of Konaha, you couldn't help but stop and stare into the beautiful sun-set.

"Wow." You whispered closing your eyes. The next thing you know you feel something hard hit your head. You fall down, your eyes still closed, and yell, "Hey jerk! Watch where your-" Then you open eyes. In front of you was a boy dressed in a red coat with his golden hair braided down his back and his golden eyes looked at you apologetically. "-walking" you whispered finishing your sentence.

"Oh, um, sorry Miss" He said reaching down to help you up. You take his hand and he pulls you uto him.

"it's ok, I guess." You whisper.

"Ah, your bleeding." Ed said and you put your hand on your head. You felt a sticky substance and then let out a sigh. Ed looks at your nervously but then smiled.

"Hey, would you like to come over and clean up?" He asked. You thought for a minute.

"Well, if can't be that bad I mean look at him. No! Wait! I don't even know the guy. What if it's a trap. -sigh- Oh well." "Sure." you say.

He smiles a smile that stretches ear from ear. "Great lets go!" he shouts grabbing your wrist and dragging you across the side walk.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" You shout trying to break free from his grip. He sees this and stops letting you go.

"Oh yeah, sorry guess I just got a little carried away" he says blushing a little and rubbing his head. You smile.

"It's ok, its just, what's your name?" You ask. Turning even more red and facing the ground he answers, "Ed, Edward Elric."

"Nice to meet you, Ed. I'm Niume" you say while you watch him continue to turn the color of his jacket. "So how far or we from your house" you ask wiping some blood from your face. Ed snaps his head up and looks at you.

"Oh right, come on. It's right over there." He says grabbing your hand this time and pulling you gentle to a little house across the street. Now you're the one blushing.

When you get to the house, he apologizes for the mess in advance and then opens the door revealing a very dim light room. In the room you saw three other guys playing video games.

"Hey guys." Ed says placing his keys on the table.

"Whose the chick" a boy with orange hair asks.

"Oh, this is Niume. She's here because-"

"-your trying to get laid" the orange hair boy says. You and Ed turn bright red.

"No way you perv!" Ed yells punching him hard in the arm. The boy just laughs and looks at you.

"So why is she bleeding?" he asks.

"Long story but she's here to clean up." Ed answers by going down the hall and coming back with a wash clothe. He hands it to you and asks you to sit down. You end up sitting next to orange hair boy and a silver hair boy with doggy ears.

"ok, Niume, let me introduce the rest of us," Ed says, " the boy with black hair in the corner is L. The boy to your right with silver hair is InuYasha, and finally the idiot with orange hair is Kyo."

"Who are you calling an idiot you pint-sized brat!" Kyo shouts.

"Who are you calling pint-sized you damn cat!" Ed yells. Then, the power goes off and then quickly back on.

"What was that" You ask looking around. Inu quickly turn the news on.

"_Just moments ago in the west side on Konaha a bomb was triggered causing countless building to be destroyed and tons of life to be lost. We've been told that the bomb was planted in a house located at 6582 plum street but as of the culprit and motive we do not know yet but stay tune for more updates."_

You place your hand over your mouth and feel tears forming in your eyes.

"Oi! Niume, is something wrong? Did you know anyone who lived there?" The boy named L asks. All the boys turn and look at you.

"Ah, Yeah, I live there! In that house that the bomb was planted in." you chocked out. They all looked at you as if you were on fire!

"What am I going to do! That house was all I had left!" You cried out. You could feel the boys eyes burning holes on as they stared at you but you didn't care. When you said that house was all you had you really meant it. You had no family, no friends, and as of yesterday no job.

"Well, if you have no where to stay, you can stay here" Inu says getting up to stretch.

"W-what" You, Ed, and Kyo shout.

"Yeah, Why not." L replies. You look at the two of them shocked then you look at Kyo and Ed. They looked just has shocked as you and you could see the slight hint of a red tint on their faces.

You sighed and nodded your head. "It can't be too bad. Living with these guys." you say to yourself. You look at Inu and L and smile.

"Ok." you say.

"Really" Ed and Kyo ask.

"Yeah what's the worst that can happen?" You answer smiling at them. They just smile back a shy smile.

To Be Continued

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok I know it a little suckish but it'll get better! So review and tell me if you like it and I'll post ch.2 soon if you do!!!!


	2. We're Going On An Adventure, Inu

'Ello people I'm back with chapter 2!!

No need for applause just cash donations. Any who lets get down to business.

P.S. I do not own any of the animes, songs, or what ever I mention in this thing that is copyrighted!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: We're Going on an Adventure, Inu!

It's been a couple hours since you decided to stay at the guy's house, and you start to wonder what you're were going wear and all that other jazz that usually comes to mind after you just got your house bombed.

So as the day progressed and you watched the guys doing what anime guys do best, chilling', killing', arguing, and just looking' sexy, you slowly started to work up the courage to ask them how this was going to work.

"So….um…. " you tried to stutter out but just came out kinda like when Hinata tries to talk to Naruto.

"What's up with you, Niume?" Ed asked pausing his PlayStation but that wasn't the only thing that stopped *Hint Hint* So you sat there with eight eyes staring at you.

"Well, you know." you nervously whispered.

"I bet she wants some cake." L said putting down a plate he had just finished.

"No, that's what you want, baka." Kyo spat.

"No," L argued while being to stand, "she wants some cake!"

"then go get her some." Kyo shouted.

"I can't!" L yelled.

"why not?"

"Because were out." L whispered.

You sat there trying not to laugh at the sight of two boys fighting over cake but a small giggle escaped.

"What's so funny?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Look I don't want cake, I need clothes. If I end up staying here I don't want to go around everyday in the same clothes." you explained

"You could go around naked." L replied.

(censored for too much violence and inappropriate language.)

"I-I mean sure we could buy you some clothes."

"Really that's great! So who's gonna take me?" you asked. They all looked at each other.

"One moment please." Ed informed as him and the other guys huddled in the corner.

"Ok who wants too take her?" Ed asked. No answer.

"Look one of us is just gonna have too suck it up and take her." He continued. Still no answer.

"Ok let's settle this like men." Ed began.

"you don't mean," Kyo asked

"Yes I mean, Rock, Paper, Scissors." Ed answered. They all jumped back and the sound of the name.

"You can't be serious! Last time we played that game Inu almost burnt the house down." L said.

"Well this time is different so suck it up and play or do you want to take her by default?

L gulped, sighed then shook his head no.

"Good. Now on three. 1,2,3!"

And on three everyone but Inu chose rock and poor little Inu chose scissors.

"Ok then. Guess I have to take her." Inu smiled.

"Why so happy? All you have to do is follow her around all day and help her pick out clothes." Kyo explained.

"Yes but she has no clothes what so ever so she'll have to go to a little place I like to call Victoria's Secret." Inu informed. They all stood there wide-eyed and shocked.

"So Niume, you ready to go?" Inu asked walking over to you.

"Yeah, but what was that all about?" you replied as you and him go out the door.

"Oh nothing just a little inside joke." Inu chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So how are we going to get there?" You asked looking around for a car.

"just get on my back and we'll be there in no time." He answered.

You looked at him like he was crazy but when you saw he was serious, you climbed on and as you took of you could've sworn you heard some one yell," Curse you InuYasha!"

(Time Skiiiiiiip!!!)

When you got to the mall, you saw thousands and thousands of stores as well as thousand and thousands of people.

"So where to first?" Inu asked as you two walked toward the water fountain.

"Well I use to know some people who work here but I don't know if the do any more." You sighed sitting at the edge of the fountain.

"What was the name of the store they worked at?" Inu questioned.

"Ouran Fashion Metro." You replied.

"Humm.. Well if they still work here then it should be around Ninja's R' us so let's head that way and look." He said holding out his hand to help you up. You grabbed his hand and off you too went.

A couple of minutes later you were standing right outside of a huge store filled with tons of clothes.

"May we help you?" asked a pair of red head twins.

"Hikaru! Koaru! It's great to see you guys again!" you shout as you ran to hug them.

"Niume how nic-"they begun but was tackled by you before they had a chance to finish.

"So what are you doing here?" they questioned getting up.

"Well I needed some new clothes and thought I check your store." you answered.

"The boss and Haruhi will be thrilled that you came not to mention Honey! By the way, who's this weirdo?"

"Oh this is one of my new roommates. His name is InuYasha."

"Since when did you get roommates?" asked a girl in a boy's outfit.

"Haruhi!"

"Please don't hug me!"

"Too late!"

(After all the hugs and seeing everyone, you finally made your way inside and was picking out clothes)

"Ok I think I'm done!" you exclaimed holding up a giant bag of clothes.

"But we only went to that one store." Inu proclaimed.

"Yeah I know! That store is great it had everything I needed!"

So in the end You got your clothes, the Ed, L, and Kyo still thought Inu had got to go to Victoria's and Inu never went to that mall again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this chapter was very irrelevant! -_-

Hopeful next time it'll have some kind of plot!

Kyo:*psh* like that'll ever happen

-sprays Kyo with water-

Kyo: WTF?!?!?!?

*sigh* bye-bye ppl!!!!


	3. Five People Four Rooms

Whoa two in one day I'm on a roll and I'm going to try and make them longer because apparently they are very short! So with out further ado I present chapter 3!!!

Oh Yeah forgot! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME, SONGS, OR OTHER COPY RIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS FANFIC!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Five People Four Rooms

It was a nice quite evening in the home of the main characters when somebody, I'm not gonna say who *cough* Kyo *cough*, mentioned something about sleeping.

"So where am I going to sleep?" You asked just out of curiosity.

"Well….you could sleep on the coa-" Kyo began but was punched in the arm by Ed.

"I guess you could sleep in one of our rooms." Ed said finishing Kyo's sentence.

L, Inu, and Kyo gave the death glare (~*.*~) to Ed and Ed twitched a little.

"So, ah, who wants to let Niume sleep in your room." He asked. No answer.

"Come on guys!" He pleaded. Still no answer.

"She can't sleep in my room because I have took much police stuff in there." L replied.

"Oh are you a cop L?" You asked. He nodded and went back to eating his ice cream.

"Well she can't sleep in mine because of I have to much military information in mine." Ed stated.

Kyo and Inu stared at each other.

"Um…I have….um…"Kyo stammered racking his brain for an excuss.

"I have important information about the where abouts of ….um.." Inu also said trying to think of something.

"Face it you too have nothing in your rooms some it's between you guys." Ed shouted.

"So I guess it's a show down between dog and cat. Place your bets!" L laughed.

"Just don't break the house." Ed whined and with that said Kyo and Inu began to fight.

"Hello people of Konaha this is L from inside my living witnessing a fight of the ages! Kyo vs. Inuyasha. So let's go down to the contestants."

" I hope you ready dog breath because your going down!"

"No you're the one going down you damn cat!"

-Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!-

"Inu Pulls out his sword and runs to Kyo."

-Those cats where fast as lightning!-

"Inu misses and Kyo punches him sending Inu flying."

-In Fact it was a little bit frighting-

"Inu does a barrel roll and again charges toward Kyo."

-But they fought with expert timing-

"Kyo once again dodges but loses his footing! Oh no folks this could be the end of the battle!"

-They where funky china men from funky china town-

"Inu is taking advantage of his clumsy opponent and in a swift movement he knocks the light out of Kyo. Well there you have it folks Inu is the winner!"

"L was it really necessary to narrate the whole thing." Ed asked

"Yes." L answered.

"Ha! Told ya you dumb cat!" Inu laughed walking to his room, which is sown the hall bay the way.

Ed And L also go to their room and you stand there watching Kyo struggling to get up so you decide to go help him.

"Need some help?" you whisper trying to sound sympathetic.

"No." he answers in a cold tone.

" Look I'm sorry about all this. If you want, you can sleep in your room I really don't care." You reply in the same cold tone.

He looks at you with a confused and almost sad look in his eyes but you just look away.

"Your different alright." He whispers as he lays on the coach.

"What's that supposed to mean." you giggle poking him on the head.

"Ow! Stop that." He chuckled.

"Or what." You ask still poking his head. Then he grabs your hand and pulls you down onto the bed so that your sitting beside him.

"Why haven't you gone to bed yet like the other?" he asked closing his eyes. You sat there looking at him more closely and noticed all the bruises and cuts from the fight.

"Why haven't you cleaned your wounds yet?" you asked.

"No fair, I asked you a question first." he mumbled

"Ok then, I guess haven't gone to bed yet because I don't know where your room is." you laughed quietly. He laughed a little too.

"Down the hall to the left. First door. You can't miss it." he answered.

"How did you guys meet?" you asked randomly.

"Stop changing questions." he said," but we all met differently. Like me and Ed met at a martial arts convention. Ed met L because they both work in the government. Inu met L because he got busted for fighting at a club. So yeah it was a long, boring, complicated process but here we are."

"Huh, I always thought you guys were just a bunch of random anime people forced into a fanfic by a girl named Alexis." You muttered.

"What?" Kyo yawned.

"Oh nothing!" you smile.

Then out of no where there was a knock on the door.

Knock!

"I'll get it." you shout standing up and walking to the door,

"Hello." you called as you opened the door. When it was fully open you saw a boy about your age with long blonde hair like Ed's.

"Oh, Hi, I didn't know a girl lived here." the boy said with a sweet smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, I'm new around here." you replied.

"Oh in that case I'm Al." the boy said as he stuck out his hand.

"Name's Niume." you said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Would you like to come in?" you asked.

"Yes please." he answered and you moved out of the way so he could.

"I think everyone's asleep but I could go wake them up." you began.

"No it's ok I'm just here to see L but since Ed's here I'll just go to his room." Al insured

"Are you and Ed related?" you asked.

"Yeah, we're brothers actually." Al answered.

"We'll his room is somewhere down there." you say pointing down the hall.

"I should go to sleep too." you whispered to yourself and off you went!

Day 1

OVER!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hopefully that was a little longer! And OMG! Al's here so yeah! Awesomeness!!

Hope you guys had fun see ya next time!!!


	4. The Mysterious L

Hey guys! Wow it's been a while hasn't it n.n Gooooooooooomen! I'm going to try to work on my story again! So here we go!

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION***

Chapter 4: The Mysterious L

As you awaken from a desperately needed sleep, you begin to wonder about the new boy Al. "Why would he be looking for L?" you thought. You decide to venture out into the living room where you find Al as well as Ed and Kyo.

"Ah there you are!" Ed shouts as he walks toward you dragging Al with him. "Niume I'd like you to meet my brother Alphonse." Al smiles sweetly and extends his hand. You shake it.

"It's nice to meet you again," Al says with a slight blush.

"Wait you guys have met before?" Ed asked confused.

"We met last night," you reply

"Ah," Ed says as he sits back down. L stumbles in still half asleep but as soon as he sees Al, he instantly awakens.

"Alphonse."

"L"

"Do you have the information?"

"Yes." Al pulls a envelope out of his jacket.

"Good please follow me." L says as we walks to his room. Al follows.

"What's up with them?" you ask as you sit next to Ed.

"Oh, L and Al work in the military together. L is a detective and Al and I work for the State as State Alchemists. Al was assigned to protect L. They became good friends and would inform one other about important finds." Ed explained.

"Huh, cool," you respond, "I'll be right back." Ed nods his head. You sneak around the corner and listen to see where L's room was. "Ah here it is," you whisper as you put your ear to the door. However, as soon as you start to listen then door opens and you fall onto Al. "I am so sorry!" you repeat as you stand back up.

"Oh, it's fine," Al says smiling sweetly. You look at him curiously.

"Al, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"What case is L working on?" you ask very carefully.

"Oh… L is working on the Kira Case," he responds, "Why do you want to know? Do you like him?"

"No! I was just wondering!" you shout your face turning bright red.

Al laughs," Don't worry I'm just joking." You still blushing as you turn to walk away. However, Al grabs your arm gently.

"Would you be mad if I stayed here for a while?" he asked sheepishly.

This time you laugh. "As long as you don't fight over who has to sleep on the couch, I don't mind."

"Oh thank you!" he says his eyes gleaming. You smile, and Al goes back into the living room. You lean against what you thought was L's door, but it turned out to be really L.

"Oh my goodness! I sorry," you say as you move.

"Oh, no, it's fine," he assures. " Would mind coming in for a minute? I would like to discuss something with you."

"Oh, sure," you reply as you walk through L's door. His room is packed full of computers and TV's. Papers are spread out all over the floor. You carefully maneuver around all this so that you don't step on anything.

"So, I hear you're interested in what I'm working on." L says as he walks over to his mini-fridge. You blush.

"Ah, yeah. Who is this Kira?" You ask. L takes a bite out a cupcake.

"Kira is a serial killer who only needs a name and face to kill. He's been murdering criminals all over the world. I've been trying to find him for years."

"If he's killing criminals, isn't that good?" You asked confused.

"Killing is killing and Kira must be brought to justice." L replies eating another cupcake.

"So Al gets you information on Kira from the military?"

"Yep, Al has helped me make major break throughs in this case. I'm very grateful to him." L pulls out a third cup cake and offers it to you. You take and eat it. L smiles.

"What are you smiling at?" You ask looking at him.

"Nothing. It's just you're the first girl that was nice enough to take the cupcake that I've offered to them. That's all" he answers blushing. He start to blush, too.

"We'll thank you for showing me all this." you say. L just smiles. You smile back and leave his room. You head back into the living room and find that Ed, Al, Inuyasha, and Kyo are playing Uno.

"There she is," Ed beams as you walk in.

"Where have you been?" Inu asks as he draws a card.

"Judging by the frosting on her lip, L's room," Kyo replied a little agitated.

"Well, at least you were nice enough to take his cupcake," Al says smiling.

"Yeah, girls usually scream and run away when he does that," Inu laughs.

"Uno!" Ed shouts. The rest of the boys groan and throw their cards down.

"You always win," Kyo shouts angrily.

"Don't hate the player hate the game," he says smirking as he collects the monkey on the table. "We'll I think I'll go take a stroll in the park. Care to join me Niume?" Ed asks.

"Sure," you say.

"Then follow me," Ed exclaims as he jumps up and walks Niume to the door.

"Hey, Kyo, look at this," Inuyasha says as he picks you cards under Ed's seat.

"Oh, he is so dead!" Kyo yells.


	5. Alchemists, Ninjas, and Lemons! Oh my!

Hey I'm on a roll! Ok so here you go! Chapter 5!

** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**

Chapter 5: Alchemist, Ninjas, and Lemons! Oh my!

"It's such a beautiful night," you say as Ed pushes you on the swing.

"Eh, it's alright. I know something that's much more beautiful then that," he says looking at you. You blush a little.

"So, what do you think of us, Niume?" he asks.

"Well, you guys are different," you rely with a smile.

"That we are," Ed agrees laughing.

-**Back at the house-**

"How long have they been gone?" Kyo asks impatiently staring at the clock.

"About thirty minutes," Inu replies just as impatiently.

"I wonder what they are doing," Al says stacking Uno cards.

"Hopefully, Ed is being good," L whispers absent mindedly. They all freeze.

"We should probably go check on them," Al says timidly.

"Yeah," L and Inu say at the same time.

"Yeah, that little shrimp is going to pay for cheating me out of my money!" Kyo exclaims standing up, "And I know the perfect way to get my revenge."

"Yey! A spy and sabotage mission!" Inu shouts and grins evilly.

"Ok, let's go." L agrees getting up.

"You guys this isn't nice," Al protests.

"Come on you know you want to go see what they're up too. It was YOUR idea," Kyo says.

"Y-yeah but…" Al trails off.

"Then off we go," L says going to the door.

"Woot! Let's go!" Inu shouts following him.

"I-I'm just going to make sure they're ok," Al says getting up and going to the door.

"Aw, come on. You know you like her," Kyo says slyly following Al. Al just blushes and they walk out of the house.

-**At the park-**

You and Ed are swinging. Just staring at the stars and talking.

"So, where did you grow up, Niume?" Ed asks. You stare at the ground.

"I don't really remember. I don't know why but I only can recall stuff that has happened to me in the past year or so," You say, "I know its weird."

"it's not weird maybe you just have bad memory," Ed says, "I don't even remember what happened a week ago. However, I think I'm going to remember tonight for a long time." Your face turns bright red and you look away. He laughs.

"Would you like to go on the slide." He asks motioning to it. You nod then you both walk over to the slide.

-**Under the play gym-**

"Ok, men it's time for a plan. What do you think Captain Al?" Kyo whispers.

"I told you I have nothing to do with this!" Al whispers harshly.

"Then why did you come?" Kyo whispers angrily. They both get into a very loud whisper argument.

"GUYS be quiet! Do you want them to hear us!" L snaps at them as quietly as possible. They both get quiet and look at L.

"Ok," Inu starts, "Here's what we'll do first. We'll make Ed look like an idiot by making him fall down the slide."

"It's going to be hard to make him look more like an idiot," Kyo sneers. Al glares at him.

"Look lets just try it," L says.

**-On top of the play gym-**

"Ladies first," Ed says motioning for you to go down the slide. Kyo sneaks over and pours water onto the slide then runs back under the play gym.

"What a gentleman," you say smiling as you head to the slide.

-**Under the play gym-**

"Now all we have to do is push Ed down the slide," Kyo says smiling and out of breath.

"Leave it to me!" Inu says putting on a ninja suit.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Kyo asks looking at Inu like he's crazy.

"Your mom," Inu says right before he jumps up onto the play gym. The black suit allows him to remain unseen. He sneaks up behind Ed and pushes him. Ed goes flying and lands face first onto the slide. You scream then roundhouse kick Inu in the stomach. He falls off the play gym.

"H-help," he whispers to the guys as you run over to Inu to beat him some more. Inu, however, runs off before you reach him.

"Coward!" you yell then you run over to Ed. "Are you all right?" He groans.

"Yeah. I'm alright," He stands up rubbing his head. There is a long red streak going down his where he slide down the slide. You laugh a little the help him over to a bench.

"Who was that guy?" Ed asks.

"I have no clue! He was some moron in a ninja suit." You replay.

-**Under the play ground-**

The boys are silently laughing their butts off.

"o-ok let's trying again," L says still trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah, let's making scream like a baby!" Kyo says, "however, we need to know his worst fear first."

L and kyo both look at Al.

"W-why are you guys looking at me like that," Al stutters trying to back up.

"Spill it, Al," Kyo says moving closer to him.

"N-no way!" Al shouts looking around for help.

"Al this is very important," L says. Al looks at them both then sighs.

"Fine," Al begins, "Ed is afraid of…lemons."

"Lemons? That idiot is afraid of lemons?" Kyo says disbelievingly.

-**On the bench-**

Ed sneezes.

-**Under the play gym-**

Al nods.

"Wow." L says trying to hold back a laugh. "Ok let's do this then." L pulls out three lemon suits.

"Where did you get those?" Kyo asks.

"EBay," L replies.

"Do you carry those everywhere you go?" Al asks.

"Of course!" L answers. Al and Kyo slowly scoot away from L.

"Come on guys. We have to wear them to scare Ed," L insists tossing each of them a lemon suit. Kyo puts his on, and L sneaks out to go get some lemons from the tree next to the park. He returns with three buckets of lemons.

"Ok men. Tonight we will destroy this date with lemons. Any question?" L asks. Al raises his hand. "Yes, Al?"

"Why can't we just leave them alone," Al asks. Kyo throws a lemon at him. "Ow!"

"Because we don't want to. Now put your lemon suit on." L replies.

"No way. I have no part of this," Al says throwing his suit over to Kyo and L.

"Ok, your loss," L says, "Come on, Kyo." Kyo and L run out from under the play gym.

-**On the bench-**

"**So how are y-" Ed begins but then he starts to yell.**

"**What's wrong?" you shout. He point over by the play gym. Two giant lemon are running towards you two. **

"**What the hell? First a ninja and now lemon? What is wrong with this park?" you yell. Kyo and L start to throw lemons at Ed. Ed screams even louder then he jumps over the back of the bench and runs off. **

"**Fear us lemons!" Kyo shouts in victory as he and L high-five each other.**

"**What is wrong with you people!" you yell as you pick up a few lemons and throw then at L and Kyo. L gets hit in the eye twice and Kyo gets hit where no man wants to get hit.**

"**Now get out of here or I'll throw more of these lemon at you!" you shout holding up a lemon as a threat. L picks Kyo and drags him home. You sigh. Al comes up behind you and taps you on the shoulder. You thinks its another ninja or giant lemon so you slap him.**

"**Oh my goodness, Al! I'm sorry! You would not believe what I've been through tonight. Are you ok?" you ask.**

"**I'm fine," he replies, "Sorry I scared you. Um, would you like me to walk you home since you're all alone?"**

"**I would really like that," you say, He takes your hand and you both smile (and blush.) When you get home, you open the door and see a very unusual sight. There's beaten ninja rolled over in pain on the floor, two giant lemons sitting on the couch with ice packs, and one spooked alchemist sitting in the corner rocking back and forth mumbling nonsense. You stare at the all for a moment then you bust out laughing.**

**Day 2 **

**OVER!**


	6. Making Memories

Two in one day! Progress! Unfortunately, this is filler and random because I need this so I can explain things later on :D because frankly my quiz one left many question unanswered -_- So here you go! Number 6!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION**

Chapter 6: Making Memories

You sit on Kyo's bed looking around his room. It's a very plain room with only a few posters. It has little color and training equipment devour the floor.

"I bet all the boys' rooms are like this," you say to yourself. You look at the small alarm clock on the bed and see that it's 8 A.M. Your tummy lets out a loud rumble. Time for breakfast! You get up and almost lose your balance. You catch yourself on Kyo's closet door.

"Wow that was close," you say, "hmm I wander what's in here." You open and see that's its empty except for a camera.

"Weird," you whisper and you pick it up. You turn it on and look through it however it had no photos on it. Once again your tummy emit's a sign that it needs food NOW. You turn it off and put it back where you found it. You walk down the hall and into the living room. Kyo is asleep on the couch and snoring loudly. You giggle as you pass him to get into the kitchen.

"Finally I can eat!" you say as you open the refrigerator. You jump back when you see all the mold and half-eaten food infesting the refrigerator.

"That's disgusting!" you shout as you close it. You head over to the cabinet.

"Maybe there will be food in here," you say to yourself as you open it. A rat flies out as you and you left out a ear splitting scream. Kyo falls off the couch and runs into the kitchen.

"what's wrong?" he shouts. Inu runs in with a bat and is followed by L, Ed, and Al.

"What happened?" Inu yells ready to swing at anything. You point to the rat sitting on the cabinet eating some molded bread. They all laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" you shout moving away fro it.

"It's just a rat," L says. You glare at him.

"Ok, what am I suppose to eat?" you ask, "all the food is molded and rats infest this place!"

"You could eat the rat," kyo laughs picking it up and puts in a frying pan. You stare at him in shock. Kyo laughs. "I'm just joking," he says as he takes the rat out of the house.

"You can have a cupcake," L suggests.

"Um, thank you but it's morning and I need breakfast food," you explain. Inu yawns.

"Can this wait until later?" he asks, "we're all still half asleep."

"Fine," you say and all the guys head back for there rooms. "This place is so gross. I should clean it!" You grab a broom and some cleaners and get to work.

**-Two hours later- **

"All done!" you declare as you wipe the sweat from your forehead. "It's ten'0 clock why aren't the up yet?" You sit on a chair with rumbling tummy having a fit. Then, you get an idea.

"Inuyasha had money to get me clothes maybe if I get his wallet there will be enough to get me food!" you say to yourself. You sneak like a ninja down the hall then you realize you have no clue where Inuyasha's room is! You use a room through the process of "eenie-meenie-minie-mo." You chose correctly and sneak over to inuyasha's bed stand. Luckily his wallet was on it so you take it and run out.

"Wow," you think to yourself, "being with boys has turned me into a negative role model." you shrug your shoulder and leave for the store.

When you get home, the boys are still asleep!

"Gezz, these guys must be nocturnal or something," you think as you head to the kitchen and begin to cook. The smell of all the yummy goodness fills the air and slowly wakes all the boy up.

"What is that amazing smell?" Inu asks as he walks into the living room.

"Niume is cooking," Al answers. Inu sits at the table with Al, Kyo, Ed, and L.

"How long until its ready?" Inu asks. All the boys shrug. You bring over a bowl of scrambled eggs then get some toast and bacon. The boys stare as you bring piles and piles of food and place it on the table.

"This is the most amazing thing that has happened EVER!" Kyo shouts as he piles the food onto the plate.

"Thank you so much Niume!" Ed says as he does the same as Kyo.

"Oh wait!" You begin then run into Kyo's room.

"Where did she go?" L asks then you come back in with the camera.

"Say cheese!" you shout and the boys pose. Click!

"Yey! My very first memory here!" you squeal.

"Where did you get that?" Kyo asks looking at the camera carefully.

"Oh, I found it in your room… I'm sorry," you begin to apologize then he stops you.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I never even used that thing. You can have it if you want," kyo says taking a bite of bacon. You smile from ear to ear and you take more photos.


	7. A Deadly Date

Here you go number 7! This is one for all you Death Note fans XD enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION**

Chapter7: A Deadly Date

As you watch Ed, L, and Al play Halo, you can't help but to feel happy. You've finally found a place that you feel safe and happy. You look through the pictures that you took this morning on the camera that Kyo gave you. You laugh to yourself as you recall the memory. You feel your pocket vibrate so you put down the camera and take out your phone. As you look at the call I.D., you gasp.

"Hello, Light!" You say as you answer the phone. L and Al drop their controller and stare at you. Ed (who is very confused) stares at L and Al.

"I know it has been too long. What are you up to? Me too. That would be amazing! Oh, I don't really live there anymore. Yeah. Ok! I'll text it to you. See you tonight!" You hang up the phone and stand up.

"Who was that?" L asked anxiously.

"Oh, that was just an old friend. He just wants to meet up and talk," you answered.

"What was his name?" L demanded standing up.

"it's Light.. Yagami. Why?" you ask. Al looks away and L sinks into his chair. "What?" you question.

"Light Yagami is the number one Kira Suspect." Al replies. L gets up and goes to his room. You stand there in shock.

"N-no way. Light isn't Kira." you argue.

"L thinks he is and L is never wrong," Al says getting up. You stare at the ground then sit. Al turns off the Xbox and you sit down. Ed and Al look at each other worried. L comes back in with a bunch of wires.

"This is perfect!" he booms sorting through and straightening wires.

"What is?" you ask looking at him strangely.

"You're going to get Light to admit he his Kira," L explains.

"To Hell she is!" Al shouts. Everyone looks at him. "I-I mean that's way too dangerous! He could kill her at any second!" You freeze.

"She'll be alright as long as Light really likes her," L assures.

"And what if he doesn't!" Al shot. L just looks at you. You have no idea what to do.

"I believe she'll be just fine." L says confidently. Al stares at him.

"Shouldn't you two be asking what Niume thinks or what SHE wants to do?" Ed says a bit agitated.

"You're right," L begins and Al nods. "What is it you wish to do, Niume? This will not be a safe task." You keep looking at the ground. You're scared and confused, but you can't let them down. You have to do it.

"What do I need to do?" You ask trying not to let them hear the fear in your voice. L smiles but Al just looks at you worried.

"Wear this wire under your clothes and seduce Light into admitting he's Kira," L explains.

"O-ok.." you say as you walk down the hall. "Kyo get out!" Kyo walks into the living room.

"What is up with her?" He asks.

"Niume is going out for a while," L says sitting in his chair.

"With who?" Kyo questions.

"With Li-" L begins

"With me," Al interrupts. L looks at him then nods. Kyo glares at Al.

"Good for you," he spits out. Al looks at him confused. Kyo walks angrily out of the house.

"ok, lets talk over the plan," L says to Al.

-**A few minutes later-**

You walk out in a light blue dress. Your hair is in a bun and your make-up is perfect. You step out into the living room and they all stare at you.

"wow," Ed says blushing a little. L smiles.

"You look great," he says.

"Thanks," you reply smiling. Al walks over to you and takes you into the hall.

"Ok, here's the plan. After he picks you up, I'm going to follow you guys. Talk to him, flirt with him, and hint at Kira. Do not say anything about any of us. Ok?" You nod. He sighs.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Al vows. You look into his eyes. They look determined but scared. "I-if you see a black b-book or him writing at anytime, run. O-ok?" he stutters. You nod your head again.

"Al, I-" you begin but a knock at the door stops you. You answer it.

"Hello, Niume," Light says smiling.

"Hello," you say fake smiling. You close the door and hug him. He hugs you back.

"So, who's house is this?" he asks.

"Lets not worry about it right now. I'm starving! Let's talk about it over dinner," you respond walking to the car.

"Ok?" he says laughing a bit. He opens the door for you and you get in. Once he's in, he turns on the car then drives off.

Al stares out the window.

"She will be ok," L reassures. Al doesn't respond.

-**At the restaurant-**

You fake laugh as Light tells another joke.

"So," he begins, "are you ever going to tell me why you moved?" he asks. You freeze.

"Oh, um, my house was destroyed in that bombing," you answer playing with your food.

"Oh yea I hear about that. I'm so sorry," he apologizes. You just smile in reassurance.

"How's your mom?" Light asks trying to change the subject. You look down at the food.

"She died…" you reply.

"W-what? How?" Light asks shocked.

"She-" you started then paused, "Kira killed her." Light stared at you like you were on fire.

"But your mom wasn't a criminal. Why would Kira kill her?" He questioned. You shrug your shoulders.

"that's what I can't figure out. I guess they're just a murderer after all." you sigh.

"No, Kira isn't just a murderer. He kills the scum of the Earth," Light says taking a bite of his food.

"He? I thought no one knew the identity of Kira?" you question.

"W-we don't." Light stammers. You look at him then over to the side. Al is at another table listening to the conversation.

"What do you think of Kira, Light?" you ask. Light sifts a little.

"Kira is a killer-" He starts.

"Isn't a killer the same as a murderer," you interject. He looks at you.

"Why don't we talk about someone else like who you're living with for instance," Light says.

"Does he know?" you ask yourself.

"Why are you so curious about my living arrangements?" you ask him. Light shrugs. "I'm living with my cousin."

"Weird. I thought you're only family was your mom?" Light says.

"I found them on the internet," you quickly point out.

"Ah," he replies. You see him start to pull something out of his jacket so you jump you. You looks at you puzzled. He places his wallet on the table.

"O-oh… I… sorry," you mumble. You sit back down.

"Excuse me for a moment," Light says getting up. A black notebook falls from his jacket. Your eyes widen. There's a giant explosion from the back of the restaurant. You wake up to Al shaking you. There is blood and debris everywhere. Light is beside you incautious.

"Niume!" Al screams. You slowly get up. Light begins to wake up.

"what happened," he asks as he sits up. He sees Al and freezes. "You! You're one of L's people!" Al's eyes widen. Light searches for his notebook.

"Niume run!" Al shouts drawing something on the ground. However, you're frozen to the ground. "Run!" You notice Light almost to the notebook. Without thinking, you dive and grab the notebook before him. You stand up and take a few steps back. Your head is pounding and it's hard to hear. Light and Al are staring at you.

"Niume, give me the book," light commands. You start to give it to him.

"No Niume don't!" Al yells. You stop. The room keeps spinning. "Niume," Al begins, "hand me the book." Light pushes Al to the ground.

"No, give it to me!" Light shouts.

"Don't!" Al screams. Seeing Al on the ground snaps you back to reality. You look at him panicked.

"Run!" he yells. Light dashes toward you. You take off. You run out of the restaurant and into the street. You can hear Light running behind.

"What do I do!" you yell. You hear Light getting closer and closer. "there's only one thing I can do…" you think to yourself. You take out a pen and open the book. You read the instructions and follow them. A few seconds later, you fall to the ground. Everything is fading to black and the last thing you see is Light falling to the ground.

**-At the house-**

**You walk up on the couch. Your head is still pounding.**

"**Your awake," L says sighing in relief.**

"**Where's Al?" You ask trying to get up. **

"**Al is resting. Don't worry," L says.**

"**What happened?" you ask.**

"**Something I didn't count on. The restaurant had a gas leak which caused the explosion. You got a concussion but nothing major." L replies.**

"**Where's Light?" you ask. L is silent for a moment.**

"**Light Yagami is dead. He had a heart attack." L answers holding up Light's notebook.**

"**I killed him.." you whisper. L nods. **

"**You killed the worlds most wanted murderer in the world." L confirms. You cover your face with your hands and begin to cry. L gets up and hugs you.**

"**Don't cry. You did what you had to do. He would have killed you," L whispers. You look at L. He smiles and wipes a tear off your face. You smile back. "Now let's get you to bed," L says as he picks you up and takes you to Kyo's room.**

**Day 3**

**OVER! **


	8. Investigation 101

Hey! I'm trying to catch up as soon as possible because I know I was gone for like three years n.n' sorry! But I'm back guys and I'm going to be posting at least once daily! So lets get this party started with number 8!

*** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION***

Chapter 8: Investigation 101

Waking up the morning was not fun. Your head felt like it had been stomped by and elephant and your legs felt like limp noodles. Getting out bed was not an easy task, however, it was accomplished. You stumble over to the door and open. Instead of seeing the rest of the hall, you see Kyo standing in the door way.

"Hey Kyo, morning" you greet. Kyo looks down to the ground. His face is bright red.

"Niume, I wanted to know if maybe…"he mumbles trailing off.

"What is it Kyo?" you ask. He looks you in the eyes.

"Would you like to, um, go do something?" he asks.

"Do something? Sure." you reply. He looks at you in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok!" he exclaims, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I would like to get those pictures on your camera printed," you suggest. Kyo smiles.

"Yeah, ok." he says. You go and get the camera.

"Are you ready?" you ask. He nods.

"Now I'm tied with that dog and shrimp," Kyo whispers.

"Tied? What are you talking about?" you ask as you two walk out of the house.

"Oh, well, Inuyasha got to take you shopping and Ed took you to the park. Hell even Al got to take you on a date." Kyo sighs.

"None of those were dates and this isn't a competition," you laugh.

"Everything in that house is a competition," Kyo smirked.

**-On a bench at the park after the photos are developed-**

You sit there with Kyo looking at the photos.

"This is one is my favorite," you say holding up a photo of you and the guys cleaning up after breakfast.

"Yeah, that's the first time I've done dishes in years," Kyo recalled.

"Yes, you told us several times that morning," you laugh looking at the next picture, "This is when L ate like ten pancakes,"

"Yeah that guys has some seriously high metabolism," Kyo says taking the photo, "We should donate him to some science lab and see how much we can get for him." You laugh as you take the picture back. You gaze at the photos then at park.

"This is…really nice," you say as you put the photos up.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asks watching you.

"Well, I mean when ever I go out somewhere lately I usually get attacked by giant lemons or a restaurant explodes," you explain. Kyo smiles.

"So this is the best date so far?" he asks.

"I never said this was a date, but there aren't any ninjas so maybe," you answer.

"Yes! Take that dog boy and shrimp!" Kyo exclaims.

"Al is very nice though so you may have to worry about him," you note getting up.

"Really?" Kyo asks. You nod. "Do you know whose idea it was to follow you guys at the park," Kyo questions getting up, too.

"Your's or Inuyasha's," you reply.

"Nope. It was all Al," Kyo smirks. You stare at him in shock.

"No way," you shout. Kyo just nods.

"Yes way. He said 'we should follow them and mess up there date,'" Kyo quotes.

"Wow, I never would have said Al. He just seems so-"

"innocent. Yep, but behind that innocent façade is a evil little boy," As you both walk home, you discuss Al and his "evilness."

**-Later that day-**

You sit in the couch looking at all your pictures for the fourth time today. Inuyasha is watching TV and eating some ramen.

"So where did you and Kyo go today?" he asks taking a bite.

"Oh, we just went to get these," you says showing Inu the photos.

"Ah, he actually took you somewhere? That's weird. He must be getting jealous seeing that he was tied with L," Inu laughs. You open your mouth to argue with the fact that it's not a competition, but L walks in so you just stay let it go.

"Hey, L," you greet.

"Hello, Niume. Would you please come into my room. I have some questions I wish to ask you," he says motioning for you .

"Yum, sure why not?" you say getting up.

"Wait, Niume," Inu starts getting up. "Here take this." He gives a little red whistle.

"What's this?" you ask taking it.

"A rape whistle. I meant to give it to you earlier, but I forgot," Inu says sitting back down laughing to himself. L does not find this funny so he glares at Inu.

"Please, follow me, Niume." he says going to his room.

**-In his room-**

You sit in a chair that is place in front a huge TV. L's room still haven't changed except for now there are more papers on the floor and all the TV's are showing surveillance of Light.

"What is all this?" you ask watching the TV's closely.

"I had to know what Light was doing at all times in order to prove he was Kira. However, he was smart and never showed signs of killing at all," L explains.

"So maybe Light isn't Kira." you propose.

"No, Light is Kira. The killings have stopped , but…" L begins.

"But?"

"But that might just mean that Light wasn't the only Kira. We need to check and see if this notebook really kills," L finishes.

"What do you mean? I killed Light with it!" you argue.

"Maybe you did, but then again maybe you did. What is the real Kira set this up to get rid of Light and hide his/her tracks? The real Kira might have given Light a fake notebook and killed him the moment you thought you did," L states looking through the notebook.

"S-so what is it you need me to do?" you stammer.

"I need you to test it some more and I need to monitor you to make sure that there aren't any negative reactions to using this 'Death Note.'" L says handing the Death Note to you. You take it and open it slowly. Your whole body is shaking.

"I have to kill someone is else," you ask.

"Just a criminal." L says.

"Killing is killing," you quote from your one of your previous talks with L. He frowns.

**-Four days later-**

"Would you like another cupcake?" L asks. You nod slightly. You struggle to left your hand to get the cupcake. No sleep or real food for four days really drains your strength.

"A-are we almost done?" you ask in a whisper. L shakes his head.

"We've proven that the Death Note works however, questions are still unanswered," he replies staring at the TV's.

**-In the Living Room-**

**Kyo paces impatiently back and forth.**

"**What's L doing in there?" Inu shouts, "Niume has been in there for four day!"**

"**I've haven't even seen her come out for food," Ed whispers.**

"**Or to sleep," Al adds. Kyo stops.**

"**This is crazy! He can't just keep her locked up like that! She'll die!" Kyo yells.**

"**Well, what can we do… She's the only one that knows important information for the Kira case… L really needs her," Al says playing with his shirt.**

"**Oh shut up Al! Are you going to let her waste away so that L can prove that he's right again for the hundredth time!" Kyo shouts. Al just stares at the ground.**

"**He's right, Al," Ed says, "We need to go get her. Inu stands up.**

"**Then what are we just sitting here talking about it. Let's go!" he barks. Kyo runs over to L's door and bangs on it.**

"**L open this door now!" he screams. L opens it slightly.**

"**May I help you?" L asks. Kyo sees you slightly. Your very pale with dark circles around your eyes. You sort of look like a zombie.**

"**What the hell are you doing to her!" he yells.**

"**Relax. I'm just examining her for information," L says closing the door. Kyo forces the door open.**

"**She's not some rat in a science experiment!" Kyo booms. L freezes and Kyo pushes him out of the way.**

"**Niume, are you ok?" Kyo whispers picking you up. You just nod. Kyo takes you into the living room and places you on the couch.**

"**My gosh, she looks half dead," Inu shouts.**

"**I didn't think L would do that…" Al whispers.**

"**Well think again kid," Kyo replies. Ed runs into the living room with some bread.**

"**She needs to eat," Ed says pushing Kyo out of the way. You try to sit but fail.**

"**No she needs to sleep first. Look she doesn't even have the strength to get up." Kyo exclaims angrily. **

"**I'm fine…" you whisper then everything goes black. You wake up a few hours later in Kyo's bed. Al is sitting next to the bed cutting up apples. You sit up.**

"**It feels good to sleep a little," you says smiling at Al. He just stares at the apples he's cutting.**

"**Are you ok?" You ask. He nods then hands the apples to you. You take then and hastily eat them.**

"**It feels good to eat real food again!" you exclaim. **

"**I'm sorry," Al whispers.**

"**Hmm? Why?" you ask.**

"**I knew he was doing that to you, but… I didn't stop him," Al cries. You stare at the little blond boy as he stares at the ground.**

"**Al, it's fine. I'm ok now." you say a you grab his hand. He looks at you. You smile at him. Ed pokes his head into the room.**

"**Al, come on, let her get some rest," Ed says. Al gets up and heads to the door. He turns and smiles at you a big smile then leaves. You laugh.**

"**Rest? Yes. That's not what I need," you think to yourself but your body tells you other wise. You eat the rest of your apple slices then lay back down. **


	9. Just Another Day In Paradise?

Here you guys go number 9! Hopefully I'll catch up soon because I haven really amazing ideas for new plots :D (hint hint: Akatsuki)

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION***

Chapter 9: Just another day in paradise?

After a day of rest, you were feeling just like your old self. You drag yourself out of bed and head for the door. In the living room, Ed and Al were reading some books and drawing on the ground.

"What are you two up to," you ask sitting next to Ed.

"Oh, just practicing," Ed replies flipping to the next page in his book.

"Practicing what?" you ask watching Al draw.

"Alchemy," Al answers. Al claps his hand and place them to the ground. A small doll was made.

"Wow! That's amazing!" you exclaim.

"Well, that's alchemy," Ed says, "it's just breaking down and reconstructing things according to equivalent exchange."

"Equivalent exchange?" you ask puzzled.

"It's basically a fairness thing. If I gave you a hundred dollars and you gave me penny that wouldn't be very fair and it wouldn't even out therefore it wouldn't work in equivalent exchange," Al explains.

"Ah," you say, "Can I try?" Ed and Al look at each other.

"Well, I don't see any harm in it," Ed says putting his book down.

"Yey! How do I start?" you ask. Ed tosses you his book.

"By reading," he laughs.

**-One book later-**

"**Ok!" you exclaim, "I'm done reading. Now what?" Ed tosses you some chalk. You draw the circle that you saw in the book onto the floor.**

"**Now, just use the laws to convert that floor into a stone," Ed says watching you carefully. You clap your hands and place them onto the floor. There is a flash of light, and when you look down at the circle, a little stone is there.**

"**I did it!" you shout. Ed and Al stare at you with their jaws on the floor.**

"**How did she do that?" Al whispers to Ed. Ed shrugs.**

"**I guess she's an alchemist," Ed answers smiling. You pick up your stone and dance around with it! Ed and Al laugh.**

"**what's so funny," you ask.**

"**It's just a stone," Ed replies, "don't get so excited." You stick your tongue out at him.**

"**Well if you don't want to appreciate it, I'm going to find someone who will," you pout walking out into the yard. You glance up into the sky and see that it's a new moon.**

"**How pretty!" you say to yourself. You here a rustle in the grass and see a figure trying to run away. It was a boy with long black hair wearing the same clothes as Inuyasha.**

"**Inuyasha?" you call out. The figure freezes. You run up to the figure and see that is really is Inuyasha.**

"**What happened to you?" you ask staring at his hair. **

"**The new moon makes me human," he sighs sitting in the grass. You sit down next to him.**

"**So does that mean that you're not human?" you ask. He laughs.**

"**I though the claws and ears might have given me away. No, I'm half-demon," he says laying down. You realize that you're still holding your stone so you place it one the ground.**

"**What's with the stone," he asks.**

"**Oh, Al and Ed taught me alchemy. Well, actually a book taught me, but they were there, too," you reply. **

"**Figures those two would try to teach you that stuff," he sneers.**

"**What's the matter. Don't like it?" you ask.**

"**I think it's a waste of time. Hand-to-hand is the best way to defend yourself," he answers pumping his fist into the air. You giggle.**

"**I only know a little about fight like that," you say copying him. He stares at you in disbelief. "What?"**

"**Well you beat us up and the park that one time," he replays rubbing his stomach, "I'm still in pain from that kick." You laugh and he smiles.**

"**I could teach you some if you want," he suggests.**

"**Really?" you exclaim.**

"**Yeah sure. Get up," he says getting up. You stand up and he holds up his fists. You copy.**

"**Ok, first of all, never tuck you thumb in," he says taking your hand and moving so that your thumb it out. You blush like crazy, and Inu continues. **

"**To me, the best way to throw a punch is to go straight for the face and knock 'em out," he says showing you how to do it. You watch carefully.**

"**Oi! You two, it's very late come on back in," Ed shouts from the door. **

"**Ah, be quiet you pipsqueak! You should be out here too learning how to fight," Inu yells back.**

"**What did you call me stupid mutt!" Ed shouts. They both get into a scuffle, and you head back to the house laughing to yourself. Before you get into the house, however, L stops you.**

"**Niume… May I speak with you for a minute?" he asks not looking at you.**

"**Um, sure," you reply. L walks out of the house and heads toward the street. You follow.**

"**Niume, I would like to apologize for my horrible behavior the other day. I got to involved with case… I'm sorry.." he says not looking at you once.**

"**It's fine, L. I'm ok," you assure him, but he still away forlorn. You pull him over to a bench and grab his hand. His face turn bright red and he looks at you.**

"**It's ok, L." you say smiling at him. He smiles a little. You look over into the sky and see something coming your way.**

"**What is that?" you ask pointing into the sky.**

"**It's probably a plane or something," L says squinting his eyes to get a better look.**

"**It doesn't look like a plane," you say jumping up. L gets up, too.**

"**I don't know what it is but it's getting closer," L shouts grabbing your hand and begins to pull you along. You look closer and realize L is right. It is closer. **

"**Come on," L yells trying to get you to go faster. A giant blade of wind separates you two. It causes parts of the side walk and street to break apart. You fly over onto a patch of grass, and as you get up, you feel blood drip from your forehead.**

"**L!" you yell as you search franticly for him. A figure moves closer to you, but you can't make out who they are.**

"**L?" you shout. When the figure comes into focus you see a women with bright red eyes staring at you.**

"**You're coming with me," she says. **


	10. The Scent of Betrayal

Yey! I'm already almost done with ¼ of the original plot! Yey! Let's see how much I can accomplish in this chapter! Here ye go! Number 10!

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS***

Chapter 10: The Scent of Betrayal

**-At the Kidnappers Lair-**

You wake you in a little room bound and chained to the floor.

"W-where am I?" you shout. You try to get up but you fail. A little girl with white hair and carrying a mirror walks in.

"who are you! What do you want!" you yell struggling to move.

"Quiet." she whispers without any emotion showing on her face or voice.

"No! Not until you tell me who you are or where I'm at!" you scream still struggling. She remains quiet.

"What is going on!" you yell.

"He's going to use you," she whispers. You stop moving.

"W-who is?" you stutter looking at the girl.

"Naraku." she says in the same mono tone voice.

"Kanna!" the kidnapper snaps, "it's not wise to spill the whole plan to the girl."

"Kagura. Trivia information like that won't cause any harm," a deep voice booms from behind you. You jump and try to see who it is but you're unable to. The person moves closer to you then passes you.

"Hello, I'm Naraku," he smirks. You glare at him.

"What do you want from me." you spit out your words like acid. He just laughs.

"You hold their hearts. An important key to make my plan work." he replies. Your face go blank.

"What do you mean?" you ask slowly.

"I mean they'll do anything to save you. They would even die," he bellows smiling evilly.

"Y-you plan to k-kill them?" you stammer in a panic.

"I don't," he begins, "but she does." He points to a woman walking around you. She wore a maid suit and looked very young.

"Dante has many plans for your little friends," Naraku laughs walking over to you.

"What are you planning to do!" you shout staring at her desperately.

"Me? Oh, I'm not going to do anything to them," she starts smiling just as evil as Naraku, "but you are." She snaps her finger and a boy with green spiky hair walks in. Right before your eye, he transform into you.

"Envy. Kill them all except for the two brothers." Dante commands.

"Right," Envy says as he heads to leave.

"Wait! Please don't hurt them!" you shout. Envy stops and looks at you with a raised eyebrow. "please don't hurt them! I'll do anything! Please!"

"How pathetic," Envy sneers then he kicks you in the stomach.

"Please… don't hurt them.." you cry.

"Shut up!" he yells kicking you again.

"He's right," you think to yourself, "you are pathetic."

"They're the ones who did this to you! You should be begging us to get rid of them for you!" Envy chides.

"You're right," you whisper, "it is their fault." Envy stares at you in shock. "Let me bring them here."

"What's this? Having a change of heart are we?" Naraku says studying you carefully. You nod. Naraku looks at Dante and she smiles.

"Very well," Naraku says walking toward Kanna.

"Let her go Envy," Dante commands. Envy unties the chains and releases you. "Envy will take you home but it will be up to you to find your way back."

"And if you have any plans of betraying us," Naraku begins. Dante snaps her finger and a women in a tight black dress walks in and throws a chained up L onto the floor. "the great detective L will never solve another case." You stare at the unconscious L with no emotion.

"Let's go," you say heading to the door. Envy follows.

**-In a forest outside of the lair-**

You're taking careful notes so you know how to get back. Envy looks back at you every so often.

"So what made you change your mind about helping us?" he asks finally after walking for a while. You don't respond right away.

"It's like you said. They caused all this," you reply still taking careful note of your surroundings. Envy smirks at you. "besides, if I want to live I have to help you." Envy laughs.

"So it's all about your survival," he sneers. "Will you be able to survive knowing that you killed these boys?"

"Those boys are…cancer. Cancer must be removed to save the host," you reply.

"Gezz, that's harsh. I like it," Envy smirks. You ignore him and keep taking mental notes.

**-By the house-**

"**Ok, here we are," Envy says, "Remember, if you ever want to your 'friend' again you'll bring them all to us." You nod and walk over to the house. As soon as you open the door, Al hugs you.**

"**Where the hell have you been?" Kyo shouts standing up.**

"**Where's L?" Inu asks walking to you.**

"**SHUT UP!" you yell. Al backs up and the others stare at you dumbstruck. You quickly begin to make up a story in your head. "L and I where about last night when there was a terrible accident. L was terribly injured and I wasn't so I told him I'll find help so here I am. We need to go now before L…" you cut off and begin to cry. Ed hugs you. "We have to find L!" you whisper.**

"**just lead us to him," Inu says. You nod.**

"**Follow me," you say. **


	11. Help me

_Hey Guys! Be sure to take the poll on my profile to make the chance higher that you'll end you with the guy you want! Any who, here's 11! Hope you like it!_

_***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION***_

_Chapter 11: Help me…_

"_Niume.. Are you sure that the accident happened here?" Kyo asks as him and the rest of the guys follow you through the forest._

"_Yes, we're almost there," you reply. Ed and Al look at each other nervously. When you make it to the lair, Envy and Kanna are waiting outside for you._

"_Here. I've brought them to you," you say. Envy smirks._

"_Good. Follow me," he commands as he turns to go inside. Kanna follows then you guys do._

_Kyo comes up beside you and whispers, "Here's the plan. We're gonna find L then run like hell, ok?"_

"_I'm sorry, Kyo, but that's not going to work," you whisper back. He looks at you funny then you drop kick him sending him flying across the room._

"_What the hell, Niume?" Inu shouts. You punch him in the face just liked he showed you. He falls to the ground unconscious. Ed tries to hit you but you ram him in the gut sending flying like Kyo. You turn to Al._

"_Niume, why are you doing this.." he whispers. You punch him in the face. Envy claps his hands as he comes toward you._

"_Bravo," he smirks. You just stand with your hands still in tight fists._

"_What are you going to do with them?" you ask._

"_Well, we were just going to kill all of them except for the brothers, but things have gotten… interesting," Envy says kicking Ed in the stomach._

"_What do you mean 'interesting'?" you ask glaring at Envy._

"_You're a very complicated person, you know that?" Envy says examining Inu._

"_Stop changing the subject!" you shout. Envy stops and stares at you._

"_Fine, our original plan was to use you as the pre-sacrifice then you the Eric's as the sacrifice, but since you've switch sides, we're going to use going to use these other losers as the pre-sacrifice. To be honest, I'm glad that things have changed." Envy says moving closer to you. You look at him with disgust._

"_Well, done, Niume," Naraku says as he walks down the hall with Dante. "Take those boys and put them with the other one down in the dungeon."_

"_And don't forget to tie Ed and Al's hands so they can't use alchemy," Dante adds. You and Envy each grab a boy and head off to the dungeon. When you're done putting them all down there, you stop and take a break by the entrance of the dungeon. On the ground, you notice a picture. You pick it up and look at it._

"_That was the morning I made breakfast," you recall staring at the picture remembering every detail. "I haven't smiled like that in forever," you say to yourself. Tears form in your eyes._

"_Why am I crying? I don't care for them! They're just.. cancer.. Cancer that needs to be removed!" you think to yourself._

_"Will you be able to survive knowing that you killed these boys?"_

You freeze. 

"Would I be able to?" you ask yourself. You lean against the wall.

"I just don't want to be alone," you cry sliding down the wall. You hold the picture close to your chest.

"What am I doing?" you think to yourself, "Why am I throwing away the best thing that's ever happened to me!" You close your eyes tightly. "How am I going to do this." You hear foots coming toward you and then you see Envy.

"Niume, what are you doing over here all by yourself?" he asks.

"Thinking." you reply.

"About?"

"The prisoners. May I see them?" you ask

"Go right ahead. They've been dying to see you," Envy laughs. You get up and go into the dudgeon. As you enter, you see some very familiar faces sitting there. They all glare at Envy and then at you. You try not to flinch or bust in cry.

"Niume.. Why are you doing this?" L asks moving close to the bars. You close your eyes so you don't have to look at them.

"Answer him!" Kyo shouts running over to the bars to stare at you, "Ha! You can't even look at us can you? How pathetic.." You open your eyes and glare him,

"You want to know why I'm doing this? Because it is just so easy to make you guys puppets on my strings!" you shout still glaring at him. Kyo stares at the ground. You close your eyes again so that a tear won't fall out. Envy laughs.

"You see wimps, Niume needs a strong man. Not losers like you," Envy jeers as he leans against the wall. That was the straw that broke the camels back.

"Envy?" you whisper.

"Yes, love?" he replies. You punch him so hard in the face that your knuckles bleed. He falls to the ground shouting in pain. He tries to get up but you put your foot on his stomach.

"Don't you ever compare yourself to these men! You aren't half the man they are!" you yell then you pile drive him in the stomach. You take the keys from him and go unlock the jail.

"I'm really sorry you guys," you say opening the door. You expected them to run out, but they didn't so you go into the jail. Kyo punches you in the stomach and takes the keys. They all go out of the cell and lock you in it. 

"Ok, now you're going to answer our questions, got it?" L says.

"And you better be telling the truth," Ed adds. 

"Ok, ok. Look, I know I deserved it but was the punch really necessary?" you ask holding your stomach.

"Yes!" they all shout. You smile.

"Ask away," you reply. They all look at each other.

"Ok, first of all, who is behind this?" L asks.

"well, its more like people. Some weird guy named Naraku and a maid girl named Dante seem to be the leaders," you answer. Al, Ed, and Inu gasp.

"What is their plan?" Ed shout. 

"I don't know too much about it. Envy told me that they were planning on sacrificing you guys. For what I don't know." you reply. Ed and Al look at each other.

"They're planning on making a philosopher stone," Al whispers. Ed nods.

One more question," Inu begins, "Why did you did it?" You freeze and look down. All the boys stare at you.

"Answer it," Kyo says.

"I-I did it because I wanted to prove that in don't love you guys," you whisper still looking down. All their faces go blank.

"W-what do you mean?" Al asks. You sigh.

"Ed, remember the day you ran into me?" you ask. He nods. "I was coming back from seeing my mother. She died about a year ago and I was visiting her grave. She had cancer so we both knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She was my best friend and the only person I loved in my life, but in an instant she was gone and I was heart broken," say closing your eyes. "I was all alone and weak. I-I had no idea what to do. When I met you guys, I felt like everything was ok again that I was going to be just fine."

"Then why did you sell us out!" Kyo asked angrily.

"Because I realized something. What would I do if you guys died? What would happen if I lost you? I had to prove-" you began.

"you had to prove that you could leave with anyone to protect us," Inu interrupts. You nod.

"We're not cancer Niume, you can't just cut us out and be fine," Ed says.

"I know," you whisper. Kyo unlocks the door. Al goes in and holds his hand out.

"You don't have to worry about us dying anyway. We're pretty strong," He says smiling. You take his hand and he leads you out of the jail.

"If that's so try then how was I able to beat you so easily?" you ask.

"Hey! That was a sneak attack!" Kyo shouts taking a fighting stance. You laugh.

"So, how do we get out of here?" you ask looking around. Inuyasha rubs his head.

"Well we were hoping you knew that answer to that," he says.

"Well first things first," L begins, "we need to tie up that guy," he says pointing to Envy.

"leave it too me," Ed says going over to Envy.

"We need a plan," Al says.

"How about the original one? Find L and run like hell," you suggest. The boys nod their heads.

"Ok! Follow me!" you command running down the dungeon hall.

"Let's go, Ed," Al says as he runs down the hall. Everyone follows you as you lead them out of the dungeon.

"The exit is somewhere over here I think," you say as you take a left and run down a vast open room. You see the front door so run even faster, but half way through you see Kanna. You stop so fast that the boys run into you. 

"So Naraku was right," she whispers.

"Naraku knew all along?" you ask yourself. You turn to the boys about to tell them to run when Al collapses. 

"Al!" Ed screams but when he moves to get Al, he collapses. One by one all the boys collapse. You stare mortified. You turn to Kanna and see their reflections in the mirror.

"What did you do to them!" you scream running to them.

"I took their souls," she whispers. You stare at her with wide eyes. You slowly grab Inuyasha's sword.

"Give them back!" you yell as you charge at her. You got about three feet away from her when a barrier cause you to bounce and fall on your butt. Naraku and Dante walk in.

"You bastards!" you scream running to them but once again a barrier causes you to fall backwards. Naraku laughs. You get up and take a fighting stance. Naraku stops laughing.

"Do you really intend to fight me with that garbage?" he smirks. You stand there glaring at him.

"Kagura, kill her." he says and Kagura flies over his head on a feather and lands in front of you.

"Sorry kid, nothing personal," she says. She opens her fan and sends wind-like blades towards you. You freeze up and sent flying backward by them. You crash into the wall and fall onto the ground on your hands and knees. You see flood fall onto the floor from your body.

"Help.. I'm scared.. Please help.." you think to yourself as you close your eyes tightly and begin to cry. You move your hand and feel Inu's sword. You open your eyes quickly and look at it.

"No.. I have to protect.. them," you shout standing up gripping Inu's sword tightly in your hands. Naraku smirks.

"Well this is interesting," Kagura laughs gripping her fan.

"Guess I go first," you whisper. You throw the sword at Kagura's head just barely missing it. She stands there wide eyed and shocked. "Pay attention!" you yell clapping your hands and placing them onto a circle of blood on the ground.

"Careful she's an alchemist," Dante warns then a ground begin to move up under Kagura.

"Wha-?" she shouts jumping off onto a feather right before it hit's the roof.

"Darn it!" you exclaim. You draw another circle and clap your hand. Kagura side steps over thinking the ground is going to come up again. She was right, but it wasn't under her. The ground came up under Kanna's mirror causing her to drop it.

"Got you," you smirk.


	12. Have Faith

Number 12 coming your way! Hope you enjoy! It might be a little long because I need to start to finish up this ark!

*** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION! ***

Chapter 12: Have faith

The moment that mirror hit the floor, you see the guys slowly start to shift and wake up.

"What the hell happened," Kyo shout getting up.

"The mirror," Inu explains pointing to its shattered remains on the ground.

"You guys!" you whisper from across the room. They all snap their heads up and look at you. You motion for them to come over here, but only L comes over. Ed and Al head for Dante while Kyo goes for Kagura. L tosses Inu his sword then Inu heads for Naraku.

"W-where are they going! We have to leave! They'll die if they fight," you yell as you try to run towards them but L holds you back.

"You must have faith in them," he whispers letting you go. All the boys take their fighting stances while the villains laugh and smirk.

"It's time to witness their true power," L says to you sitting down against the wall. You sit next to him and watch.

_****All this is happening at the same time!****_

**-Kyo VS Kagura-**

"You really think you can take on me? Ha you smug brat," Kagura sneers gripping her fan ready for anything.

"Well, I'm not suppose to hit girls, but in your case I'll make an exception," Kyo shouts as he rushes her.

"Not so fast," Kagura yells whipping her fan causing the wind to become blades. Kyo dodge all but one. He holds his left arm thinking of a plan.

"Give it up, boy. You're out matched," she says whipping her fan again. This time Kyo dodges all but two.

"Damn it!" Kyo whispers spitting out some blood, "how the hell do I beat her?"

"You don't," Kagura laughs whipping her fan for a third time. Kyo braces himself then flies back into a wall.

**-Ed and Al VS Dante-**

"Give it up, Dante. You're plan will never work." Ed says as he turns his auto mail into a weapon.

"You can't win this fight," Al adds drawing a circle. Dante smirks.

"That's why I have people who can do it for me," she roars snapping her fingers. Six people run up from behind her. "Greed, Sloth, you two stay with me. You others, kill them both," she commands and five of them move in front of Ed and Al.

"Homunculus," Al whispers.

"Good to see you two again," a women with a tight black dress says.

"Yeah, too bad we can't say the same, Lust," Ed replies. He looks at a tall man wearing an eye patch (Pride).

"Ah, Fuhrer Bradley. Glad to see that you could take time off from running the government to be here," Ed taunts.

"Enough! I'm going to finish this!" a boy (Wrath) shouts running towards Ed and Al. They both clap their hands simultaneously and place them on the ground. Giant spikes form under the boy stabbing him multiple times. The boy twitches while the spikes crumble and make him fall on the floor.

"That's one down five more to go," Ed smirks.

"Don't take us so lightly," Lust says running towards Ed and using her fingers like blades. Ed dodges them easily.

"I.. must.. help, Lust," a bulbous homunculi (Gluttony) whispers as he wobbles over to Lust and begins to fight. Ed tries to fight both of them, but is barely able to keep up.

"A-Al help!" Ed yells turning to Al for help.

"I'm sorry, but Al is a little busy right now," Pride replies pressing his sword closer to Al's neck. Ed freezes. Lust kicks in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground and cough up blood.

**-Inuyasha VS Naraku-**

"You're going down," Inu threatens as him and Naraku walk toward each other.

"Do you really think you can beat me? A half breed like you?" Naraku asks.

"Hell yes I do!" Inu shouts swinging his sword back "Wind scar!" Naraku blocks it with his barrier.

"Pathetic." he replies as you raises up and releases a strange purple gas. "Let's see you top this."

Inu falls to the ground coughing.

"D-damn.. It.." he coughs trying to force himself up but falls again.

"They're dying!" you shout standing up. L grabs your arm and pulls you back down.

"Please we have to help them!" you beg looking at L desperately. He shakes his head.

"Watch," he replies letting your arm go.

**-Kyo-**

Kyo stands up and pops his neck.

"Not gonna lie, that really hurt," he says wiping blood from his lip.

"You want pain? Try this on! Dance of Dragons!" Kagura shouts using her fan to make tornados. Dust and smoke fills the air. Once its subsides, Kyo is nowhere to be seen.

"Ha, I must have blown that punk to bits," Kagura laughs folding up her fan.

"No exactly," Kyo whispers from behind her.

"h-how did yo-" she begins. Kyo punches her in the face then kicks her fan across the room.

"Now, let's see how strong without your fan," he smirks cracking his knuckles. Kagura turns to run but Kyo grabs her hair and slams her into the ground.

"Just as I thought. You're nothing without that thing," Kyo jeers tying up her unconscious body.

**-Ed & Al-**

"Get… your filthily… hands off MY BROTHER!" Ed yells forcing himself up.

"Make me, Full Metal," Pride sneers. Ed tights his left hand into a fist and runs toward Pride.

"Not so fast," Lust coos stepping in front of him.

"Out of my way!" Ed commands punching her with his left hand in the stomach and then stabbing her in the back with his auto mail weapon. Lust falls to the ground and the Gluttony stares at her.

"L-lust… Lust…" he cries. Ed continues to run to Al while behind him Gluttony goes into a rampage and charges toward Ed.

"Ed! Look out!" Al shouts trying to get out of Pride's grip. Ed turns and sees Gluttony charge at him. Ed falters to the left just barley dodging Gluttony. Gluttony's momentum causes him to fly forward and roll onto the ground. He quickly recovers and charges Ed again. Ed staggers back and side steps Gluttony. Gluttony rams into a wall causing parts of it to break off and crash onto the ground. Pride dodges the giant piece of debris water falling down and accidentally lets go of Al. Al jumps back away from Pride and transmutes a spear. Pride smirks and holds out his sword.

"Let's see how well you can defend yourself," Pride chucks rushing Al. Al holds out his spear and counters as many of Pride's swings as possible.

"Give it up, kid. I'm the greatest swords man alive," Pride boasts swinging at Al faster. Al twists his sword around Pride's handle knocking Pride's sword out of Pride's hands and into Al's hand. Al forces Pride on his knees with the swords crossed against his neck. Ed dodges another strike from Gluttony and ends up back to back with Al.

"Hey how's it going Al?" he asks.

"Um, good?" Al croaks trying to steady his grip on the swords.

"Good," Ed replies clapping his hands.

**-Inuyasha- **

**Inuyasha struggles, but finally manages to push himself up. He coughs more trying to steady himself.**

"**I've got to get rid of this stuff," he coughs out. Inuyasha takes his sword and begins to fan the area around him. The poison smoke dissipates.**

"**You may have made my poison disappear, Inuyasha, but it is already in your system. You won't last five minutes," Naraku booms floating back to the ground.**

"**Watch me!" Inuyasha wails running towards Naraku. Naraku levitates into the air again and release more poisonous gas. Inu jumps back covering his mouth with his arm. He looks over to Ed and Al.**

"**Guess there's just no choice," he coughs out and he retreats toward them.**

"**What is it?" Ed asks still dodging Gluttony's assails.**

"**I want you to take everyone and leave," Inuyasha coughs.**

"**And leave you here alone?" Ed protests. Inu nods. "No way!" Ed exclaims**

"**Listen, I'm just going to hold them off long enough for you guys to get out of here," Inu lies. "I'll leave the moment I see you guys are safe." Ed stares at him then nods.**

"**You better be right behind us," he threatens. "Let's go, Al." Ed says running toward Kyo. Al looks strangely over at Inu.**

"**Bu-" he begins.**

"**Just go, Al!" Inu breaks in. "Go save her." Al stares a little longer then drops his swords and runs.**

"**You fool, do you really think you can take us on by yourself?" Pride echoes picking up his sword.**

"**I guess we'll never know unless I try," Inu smirks.**

"**Kyo we're leaving," Ed shouts running over to him.**

"**Wait what? There are still bad guys all over this place!" he hollers.**

"**Inuyasha going to take of it," Al explains.**

"**He's staying behind?" Kyo yells. The brothers nod. "No way! I'm staying with him then!" Kyo replies heading over for Inu. Ed grabs his arm.**

"**He wants to do this himself," Ed whispers. Kyo shakes Ed's grip off.**

"**So, you're trying to show me off even to the very end," Kyo whispers with a little laugh. "You're still not a good as me! You hear me you stupid dog!" Kyo yells at Inu.**

"**Shut up you dumb cat don't you see I'm trying to kick these guys' butts! You're next!" Inu shouts back. Kyo chuckles. **

"**Will he be ok?" Al asks. Kyo nods.**

"**Then let's go," Ed says running to you and L.**


	13. Goodbye is the Hardest Thing to Say

Sorry! I've been working on stuff for a con I'm going to so I've been running behind. Number 13 coming your way! Hope you enjoy!

*** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION! ***

Chapter 13: Goodbye is the Hardest Thing to Say

"What's going on?" you ask standing up.

"Inuyasha wants us to leave," Ed informs while L stands.

"N-no! We can't!" you shout.

"It's what he wants," Ed replies.

"You won't be able to change his mind. He's trying to be strong and show off," Kyo adds.

"We have to help him," you whisper. Al takes your hand.

"He'll be ok. He'll be right behind us. He's going to be fine. I promise," Al vows.

Inu watches you guys leave from the corner of his eye.

"Alright, let's do this," he coughs charging towards Gluttony. Gluttony is sitting next to Lust's body morning her. "Heads up, fat boy!" Inu shouts as he slices Gluttony's head off in one clean slice. Pride rushes Inu from behind stabbing him in the leg. Inu screams and staggers back.

"Damn, I can't move my left leg," he whispers to himself falling onto his right knee

"Gluttony may have been killed quickly but I am not as an easy of a target," Pride brags rushing Inu again. Inu clutches his sword tightly using it to help force himself up.

"Don't be so sure you cocky bastard!" Inu barks swinging his sword. "Wind Scar!" Pride easily dodges Inu's attempt at destroying him.

"If that's all you got then you're not going to last very long," Pride jeers rapidly swing at Inu. Inu moves in and out of Pride's attacks the best he can, however, with his cut leg Inu's speed and coordination is way off. Another slice to Inu's left leg forces him to fall into his hands and knees.

"Checkmate, mutt," Pride smirks placing his sword on the back of Inu's neck. Inu coughs up some blood. Pride kicks Inu's sword away from him. "Time to die."

"Sorry, but I've got an Ace in the hole," Inu relies, "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inu slashes Pride's chest with his claws. Pride stumbles back dropping his sword and falls to his knees. Inu stands up squeezing his leg. Dante glares at the fight.

"Greed. Sloth. Go assist Pride," she demands walking toward Naraku.

"Are you worried?" Naraku laughs. Dante doesn't answer as she continues to watch the fight intensely. Sloth and Greed walk over to Pride and help him up.

"Go away! I don't need your help to kill this fool!" Pride shouts pushing them away.

"Apparently you do," Greed mumbles while Pride picks up his sword.

"Great. Now there are three of them," Inu sighs grabbing his sword and seizes it tightly. His breaths are shallow and it's hard to see in focus. "Damn Naraku and his poison."

"Kill him!" Dante yells and just like that, the three homunculi start to charge Inuyasha.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inu shouts unleashing a giant wave of diamonds out of his sword. The diamonds piece the charging homunculi which out even giving them a chance to dodge or block the attack.

"No!" Dante cries clenching her hands into tight fists. Inu smirks leaning on his sword for support. Naraku smirks as well.

"Do you think you've won, Inuyasha?" he asks floating over to Inu. Inuyasha doesn't reply.

"These are just pawns. I will win because I've have the power you wish you did," Naraku mocks.

"Well, I have something much more powerful then you can ever hope to have," Inu replies struggling to breath.

"Oh yeah? What is that?" Naraku laughs, "What can you say you have that I don't when you're the one on his death bed and I don't even have a scratch?"

"A heart," Inu answers. "With that I know I can beat you no matter what!" Inu holds up his sword and points it toward Naraku.

"You fool," Naraku whispers. Naraku appears behind Inu and stabs his hand into Inu's chest. Inu coughs out blood.

"Is this your heart, Inuyasha? Well, it's nothing special in fact I don't think you're ever going to need it again," Naraku taunts ripping his hand out of Inuyasha's chest.

"Y-you…" Inu whispers falling to the ground.

"Please, don't strain yourself, Inuyasha," Naraku laughs. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

**-Inside the forest- **

**You keep looking back toward the hideout.**

"**How long do you think it takes Inuyasha to kill them all?" you ask looking at your phone for the time.**

"**I don't have the slightest idea," Kyo replies.**

"**Me either," Ed agrees looking straight ahead. You look back once more then stop.**

"**What's wrong, Niume?" Al asks looking at you strangely. **

"**I'm going to check on Inuyasha," you shout as you run back toward the hideout.**

"**Niume! Don't!" Ed yells running after you.**

"**Damn it!" Kyo exclaims following Ed. L and Al look at each other worried them follow you guys.**

**As you run into the hideout, you see several bodies all over the place, but the one you notice first is Inuyasha's.**

"**No…" you whisper. Ed runs up behind you and grabs your arm.**

"**Let go!" you scream pulling out of his grip and running toward to Inu's body. Ed looks at Inu and turns the opposite way while running his hands through his hair. You fall beside Inuyasha who is in a puddle of his own blood.**

"**No.. please.. Wake up!" you shout shaking his body. Kyo runs into the building and when he sees Inu he slams his fist into the wall. Al and L look at him them to the ground.**

"**Ni-..Niume.." Inu chokes out.**

"**Y-yes? I'm right here," you whisper grabbing on to Inu's freezing cold hand.**

"**Don't.. w.. orry… it's.. on. .ly a flesh.. wound," Inu whispers. You stare at the giant hole in his chest and begin to cry. Inu stares at you with his dazed eyes.**

"**I.. need to.. Tell you.. Something," Inu mutters gently squeezing your hand.**

"**What?" you ask avoiding his gaze.**

"**I-I…love…y-" Inu smiles. His grip loosens and his hand falls to the ground.**

"**No! Don't you do this Inuyasha! Don't! Please!" you cry shaking him over and over again. Burning hot tears stream down your face. "Please…" Kyo puts his hand on your shoulder. Ed closes Inu's eyes and Al stares at the ground. Silent tears fall from all the boys' eyes.**

"**you told me he was going to be fine, Al.." you whispers glaring up at Al. Al flinches from your glare. "You told me he'd be right behind us! You promised!" you yell getting up. Al lowers his head.**

"**We all thought he would," Kyo whispers. You sit back down next to Inuyasha.**

"**Ed?" you ask looking at Inuyasha.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Isn't it possible to bring someone back from the dead with alchemy?" you whisper. Ed and Al stare at you in shock.**

"**Y-yes. In theory.." Ed answers watching you carefully.**

"**Then, can't you bring Inuyasha back," you ask looking up at Ed.**

"**No." Al responds. You clutch your hands into fists.**

"**Fine! If you won't do it them I will!" you shout drawing a circle and clapping your hands. However, when you're just about to place them on Inu, Kyo grabs your wrist. You glare at him.**

"**Let me go!" you yell struggling to get out of his grip, but you can't. Kyo kneels down and stares at you. You look into his eyes and see something that seemed different. He pulls you into a hug. You resist at first but then you give in.**

"**It's all my fault," you cry as Kyo pulls you out in front of him.**

"**No, it's not. To be honest you actually gave him his life back," Kyo retorts. "You see, I knew Inu for a very long time, and I never once saw him as happy as he was before he met you. You made him smile and feel like he belonged. Even now as he lays dead he's still smiling because he got to see you. He got to spend his last few minutes with the woman he loved.." Kyo lefts go of your wrist to wipe a few tears from his eyes. "If you bring him back, it will kill you… and he'll be here all alone again even more miserable then before." You close your eyes.**

"**So, what do you want to do?" L asks.**

"**I.. want to go home.." you reply.**

"**Then let's go," Kyo says standing up and holding up his hand to help you up. You take it and he pulls you up.**

"**What about this place and… the bodies?" Al asks walking over to Ed.**

"**We should burn this place down," L answers.**

"**But some of them are still alive!" Ed exclaims.**

"**Like I said, burn this place down," L repeats.**

"**We can't do that!" Ed shouts walking over to L angrily.**

"**He's right. We should just burn this place," Kyo says. Ed looks at them both shocked. You sneak over to Kagura while the boys argue.**

"**What do you want," she snaps.**

"**How do you kill Naraku and Dante?" you ask.**

"**Why should I tell you?" she sneers.**

"**because they're planning to burn this place down and if you don't want to rot in Hell, you'll tell me," you reply as cold as possible. Her eyes widen as she stares at you.**

"**Dante, she's just a human. Naraku… to kill him you have to kill his heart." Kagura explains.**

"**Where is it?" you ask.**

"**How should I know? He never tells me anything anymore," Kagura sighs. You look into her eyes.**

"**Ok," you whisper as you untie her.**

"**Y-you're letting me go?" she stutters.**

"**You told me how to kill so I won't let you die here," you reply. Kagura takes a feather out of her hair and looks down.**

"**Find the baby and you'll find Naraku's heart," Kagura says then she flies away. The boys notice that she leaves and come running to you.**

"**Why did you let her go!" Kyo shouts.**

"**Because she told me what I wanted to know," you answer. "Besides, she'll tell Naraku that we're coming for him. All the boys stare at you.**

"**Are we ready to leave?" you ask. **

"**Yeah. I'm going to stay behind-" Kyo begins**

"**Why?" you interrupt.**

"**-to burn the hideout," Kyo finishes raising his eyebrow. You blush and look down. Ed and Al walk toward the door angrily.**

"**Come on, Niume," L says motioning toward the door. You and L follow the Eric's.**

"**What's wrong with them?" you whisper to L.**

"**They don't want the place burnt down," L replies. You mouth the word "Oh." and continue to walk. You look back at Kyo and see him smile at you. You smile back slightly, but the memory of Inu causes a tear to fall from your eye.**

"**Don't cry, Niume," L whispers. "Inuyasha isn't really gone." **


	14. Truth Hurts

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION***

Chapter 14:Truth Hurts

"Wh-what!" you shout staring at L in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Ed asks turning toward you and L.

"Nothing," L replies. Ed glares at him then turns back around.

"What do you mean Inu? Inu's alive?" you whisper. L nods. "How? Where is he?" you ask bombarding him with questions.

"I'll explain it all when we get home," L answers walking faster to catch up with Al and Ed. You do the same. When you do get to the house, L tells you to go wait in Kyo's room.

"I wonder what he means…" you ask yourself plopping down onto Kyo's bed. L walks in holding a letter.

"Read this and it should explain everything," L assures holding out the envelope. You take it and begin to read it.

"_Dear Niume,_

_If you're reading this then, I guess that means L is doing a good job for once. Look, I have some things that I need to explain. First of all, I'm not dead. Naraku and I have been working together for some time now. We both are after the Philosopher's Stone. However, it's not me that is helping him. Kyo has also done his part. You know how your mother died of "cancer?" That was lie. Kyo killed her and paid off coroner. I know this is all a little hard to believe, but you have to trust me, I'm very sorry. I never wanted to hurt you._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha"_

You drop the note and jump up.

"Niume-" L beings_._

"Did Inuyasha really write this?" you interrupt while you wipe tears from your eyes.

"I did several tests including a handwriting test and they all match. Inuyasha is the only person who could have wrote it," L replies. You run to the Kyo's door and open it. It's still plain white and empty however, you notice a piece of the white wall paper it sticking off. You pull it off to reveal photos covering the wall. As you take a closer look, you see that they're photos of you and you're mom. You viciously rip the off the wall.

"Niume, calm down," L whispers putting his hand on your shoulder.

"Calm down! This bastard killed my mom!" you yell running out of the room.

"What's wrong, Niume?" Al asks as you storm into the living room. You don't answer as you head to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ed asks getting up.

"Out. Don't follow me," you respond slamming the door. L runs into the living room.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I have no clue. Niume just stormed out," Ed replies.

"We have to go after her," L demands heading for the door. Ed and Al follow.

-**Over at the hideout-**

**Kyo walks through the house pouring gasoline. **

"**Great. Now all I have to do is the dungeon and then I can light this sucker," Kyo says. As he walks down into the dungeon, he hears screaming. He runs quickly toward the screaming still pouring gasoline. When he sees Envy, Kyo stops running and laughs.**

"**Oh, Yeah. I forgot about you," Kyo says pouring gas all over Envy.**

"**What the hell are you doing!" Envy yells struggling to get free.**

"**I'm fixing to have an early Fourth of July," Kyo smirks. Envy's face goes blank. "Peace, sucker," Kyo says turning away.**

"**Kyo, please…don't hurt me," Envy (as you) cries. Kyo stops and turns around. Envy looks just like you except Envy has made it look like you're left side is extremely burnt.**

"**Ha! Nice try. Niume is a lot cuter than that," Kyo laughs turning to leave again.**

"**Why didn't you help me, Kyo," Envy shouts (as Inuyasha.) Kyo freeze. "You just left me there to die!"**

"**Cut it out you freak!" Kyo snaps turning and glaring at Envy.**

"**Am I hitting a nerve?" Envy laughs turning back to himself. Out of nowhere, a loud cry of a baby echoes through the dungeon. Kyo and Envy pause and try to figure out where it is coming from. Envy manages to push himself up and stands. **

"**Where the hell is it coming from?" Kyo asks. Envy shrugs and wobbles over to the noise. **

"**I found it!" Envy exclaims as he puts his foot on the baby.**

"**What arte you doing!" Kyo shouts running toward then. Envy presses his foot harder against the baby causing it to wail louder. Kyo stops in his place.**

"**Let me go or I squash this baby like a bug!" Envy demands. Kyo tights his hands into fists. "I'm waiting." Kyo walks over to Envy and unties him. "Good kitty," Envy purrs as he punches Kyo in the stomach.**

"**You ass!" Kyo yells as Envy runs out of the dungeon. Kyo coughs then gets up. He bends over and picks up the baby. "Well I guess it's just you and me." **

"**Unfortunately," the baby says. Kyo's eyes grow big.**

"**D-did you just talk?" Kyo yells.**

"**Yes," the baby responds. Kyo stands there shocked, staring at the baby. "It's not nice to stare."**

"**Sorry?" Kyo apologizes shaking his head as if he was trying to wake up from a bad dream.**

"**Shouldn't we get out of here?" the baby asks.**

"**R-right," Kyo answers walking out of the dungeon and out of the house.**

"**Stay here," Kyo says placing the baby down and pulling out a match.**

"**Where am I suppose to go? Am I just going to get up and walk away?" the baby sneers.**

"**You're a real smart ass you know that, right?" Kyo asks throwing the match into the hideout and with a split second fire engulfs it. A snapping sound comes from behind Kyo so he turns around.**

"**Who's there?" he asks getting into a fighting stance. A dark shadow appears from under a tree. You become clear as you walk toward Kyo. **

"**Quit playing around, Envy," Kyo laughs, but you keep walking toward Kyo. Kyo stops laughing.**

"**I'm not joking. Quit it or I'm going to kick your ass," Kyo snaps, but you still walk toward him. "That's it!" Kyo shouts throwing a punch at you. You grab his arm and punch him in the nose. The punch throw him into a tree. You walk toward him with hot tears streaming down your face. Kyo touches his face and feels blood dripping from his nose.**

"**Niume?" he whispers. You try to punch him again, but he dodges making you hit a tree.**

"**Niume! Stop!" he yells dodging all your blows.**

"**What is the matter?" Kyo asks but you don't answer. You try to punch him with your left hand, but he grabs your wrist. When you try to punch him with your right hand, he grabs your right wrist. You struggle to get out of his grip.**

"**Niume, please answer me! What's going on?" Kyo asks. You head butt him making him let go of your wrists. You both fall to the ground. You crawl over to a stick and pick it up. You both stand up, and you began to charge Kyo with the stick.**

"**What did she ever do to you!" you cry swinging the stick trying to hit Kyo. Kyo freezes and you hit him in the stomach. The stick breaks into two pieces so you throw it down.**

"**She was a good person!" you scream hitting Kyo nonstop. He doesn't try to dodge or move. You get in ten good punches before you fall to the ground crying. "Why…"**

"**Niume…I didn-" Kyo begins but L, Ed, and Al cut him off but running toward you both screaming.**

"**Kyo!" L shouts going over to him.**

"**Are you ok, Niume?" Ed says helping you up. You don't answer. You just head over to Kyo who is leaning against a tree for support.**

"**So, now are you going to tell me why you killed my mom?" you shout glaring at him. Ed and Al gasp and look at Kyo.**

"**Niume, I didn't kill your mom," Kyo whispers.**

"**Yes you did! Inuyasha told me everything in this note," you say holding it up. Kyo looks at the note.**

"**What? I never killed your mom!" Kyo shouts standing straight up and walking over to you.**

"**He's not lying," Al says, "I would be able to tell if you was lying."**

"**Niume, please come here for a second," L asks. You walk over to him. "I believe the note is fake."**

"**But you said it was real! You said you tested it a hundred times!" you shout.**

"**No, what I mean is that Kyo might be innocent. Inuyasha DID write this, but that doesn't mean that he wrote the truth. Maybe he's trying to frame Kyo," L hypothesizes.**

"**Why Inu do that?" you ask.**

"**According to the note he was working with Naraku. Inuyasha might have been a bad guy," L responds.**

"**But Naraku killed Inuyasha! Why would he kill someone on his side!" you exclaim.**

"**Like I said before, Inuyasha is still alive. What we saw could have been a fake." L answers. "If we find Naraku, I guarantee we will find Inuyasha." You look down at the ground. L puts his finger under your chin and lefts your head up.**

"**I now you feel hurt and betrayed. We all do." L assures. You look over to Kyo who is back to leaning on the tree. His face is covered in blood. L removes his hand then gives you a towel.**

"**Thank you," you whisper. L smiles and walks over to Al. You head over to Kyo. You hold out the towel for him to take, but he just stares at you.**

"**I'm…sorry," you mumble as he takes the towel.**

"**it's fine," he says taking the towel and wiping the blood.**

"**Does it hurt?" you ask looking at the ground.**

"**What? The since of betrayal that you don't trust me or the fact you can't even look at me," Kyo says throwing the towel to the ground. You flinch at the comment.**

"**I just wish you would talk to us before you go all ninja and kick our asses," Kyo sighs. Your bangs fall over your eyes and you begin to cry. "W-wait! Don't cry…please."**

"**I'm sorry…." you whisper. Kyo hugs you.**

"**I'm the one who needs to be says sorry. Look, I'm just tired. I've had a very, very, very long day, and I just need some sleep. Hell, I found out that I'm a dad," Kyo says leaning on the tree. You and the guys stare at him like he's on fire. **

"**What? When did that happen!" Ed asks moving over to Kyo.**

"**It's not what you think, baka. I found a baby in the castle. It's over there," Kyo explains pointing to the ground beside L and Al.**

"**Pick it up, Al," L says motioning to the baby. Al hesitatingly picks it up.**

"**Wow, it's really cute," Al coos smiling at the baby. You stare at it in utter shock. It stares back at you with an evil smirk.**

"**Al! Drop the baby!" You command, but before he can do it, the grabs onto Al and Al's face goes blank.**

"**Well, that was easy," the baby smirks.**


	15. IT'S A TRAP! Star Wars Reference FTW

Sorry I'm running late again I'm trying to do as much as I can. Hit me up if you're going to go to Anime Blues Con in Memphis, TN!

*** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING ANIME CHARACTERS***

15: IT'S A TRAP! (Star Wars Reference FTW)

The baby laughs an evil chuckle as Al stares out into the distance.

"D-did that baby just talk?" Ed shouts.

"Yeah, it does that." Kyo replies nonchalantly.

"Al? Are you ok?" L asks waving his hand in front of Al's face Al shoves L to the ground.

"Oi! What's wrong Al?" Ed asks going over to him but you get to Al first.

"Al?" you whisper trying to find Al in this stranger's eyes. The baby smirks then Al kisses you. You stumble back and fall onto your butt.

"Jealousy. It always lurks in even the purest of hearts," the baby chuckles while Al jumps back and runs into the forest.

"Al!" you shout getting up. The boys all stare in shock at what Al just did.

"Did… he just kiss you?" Ed whispers covering his mouth with his hand.

"What the hell is up with that kid!" Kyo shouts holding up his fist.

"You guys! We have to go after him!" you plead but they all just stand there. You go over to them and slap them each in the face. "Focus! Al just got kidnapped!"

"What are you talking about? Al just took the baby and ran off," Kyo says corrected your statement. You do a faceplam.

"The baby is Naraku's heart," you say trying to see if they piece it together. They all stare at you with blank faces.

"To kill Naraku you have to kill that baby. Al. Has. Naraku's. Heart!" you explain. ***Click* **

"Al is in danger!" Ed shouts while you roll your eyes.

"Yes! Now, let's go!" you demand running in the direction Al ran to. For a while, you lead the boys through the thick forest. Kyo runs up to you and begins to talk.

"Niume, there's no way that baby is Naraku's heart. I found him in the dungeon when I was setting the place on fire. Envy was going to kill him!" Kyo says.

"Kyo, if a baby mysteriously appears in the dungeon of an enemy's hideout and it can talk, do you really think it's a good guy?" you ask. Kyo opens his mouth to speak then closes it.

"You got a point," he sighs. The end of the forest is coming closer so you slow down. When you get out of the forest, you see a barren waste land that stretches for what seems like forever.

"This is really strange…"Kyo whispers walking forward a bit.

"Yeah," Ed agrees walking a little more forward and almost falls. Kyo grabs him and pulls him back.

"What the hell?" Kyo asks kicking the ground under him. The flat ground gives into a giant crater three football fields in length.

"Huh. It's an illusion." L explains. "It's made to make a person think they are walking straight on solid ground but then they fall into a crater."

"What a cheap trick," Ed sneers.

"They must be expecting us," L says. "otherwise why go to such great lengths to trick us into killing ourselves."

"We have to go down, and see if Al is there," Ed says.

"If you want to do a straight drop to the ground about three hundred feet from us be my guest," Kyo laughs kicking a rock down into the crater.

"So, how do we get down there?" you ask walking over to the edge.

" 'We' don't. Me, Ed, and L will find a way down." Kyo says.

"It's not fair! I'm in just as much danger up here as I would be down there!" you whine. Ed claps his hands and makes some stairs that go down to the bottom of the crater.

"Look, Niume-" Kyo begins.

"Let her go," L interrupts walking to the stairs. "She's strong enough to handle herself." You smile and walk over to the stairs as well. Kyo glares at L. Ed comes up behind Kyo and pats him on the back as he heads to the stairs.

**-500 hundred stairs later-**

"I'm NEVER taking the stairs again," Ed moans trying to catch his breath. As soon as you're at the end of the stairs you plop onto the ground.

"Stairs! Why couldn't you have made an escalator!" Kyo shouts leaning against the crater wall.

"All I had was rock! I couldn't make an escalator!" Ed snaps.

"Well, we're here at the bottom safe. That's all that matters," L says. You all nod.

"What's the plan?" you ask getting up.

"I like to keep things simple," Kyo begins, "We go in there kick all the bad guy's butts, find Al, then leave."

"Yeah, it's always that simple," Ed chuckles taking his red jacket off revealing his black top and his auto mail arm.

"It is for me," Kyo snorts cracking his knuckles.

"Well, let's get going," L says.

"No need to go anywhere," Naraku booms as three figures appear, "We'll come to you." Dante is to the right of Naraku and Al is to the left of Naraku holding the baby.

"Al!" Ed shouts running toward him. However, before he reaches Al, Inuyasha appears in front of Ed and punches him into the stairs.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kyo stammers. Ed gets up and pops his neck.

"What kind of trick is this?" Ed shouts. "Inuyasha is dead!"

"No he's not…" you whisper. Ed and Kyo turn to you. "that's.. really Inuyasha." L nods.

"Ok then," Ed begins, clapping his hands.

"Stop," Kyo breaks in, and Ed stops. "I'll take Inu."

"Are you sure?" Ed asks. Kyo stares at Inu.

"Yeah. I'm sure." he says walking over to Inu. "You get Naraku, Ed."

"Gotcha," Ed nods heading over to Naraku. You start to go over toward Ed and Naraku, but L puts his hand on your shoulder.

"Let them fight. This is personal." L says.

"It's personal for me too!" you shout.

"Just leave it to them," L insists. You sigh.

"The instant I think one of them is losing…" you begin.

"Then I won't stop you," L interrupts.

**-Kyo VS. Inu- **

Kyo stares into Inu's eyes as he walks to him. Inu just stands there smirking.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyo asks, but Inuyasha just charges him. Kyo dodges and punches Inu in the back of the head. Inu falls to the ground and Kyo grabs his hand.

"Damn you have a hard head!" Kyo exclaims rubbing his fist.

"Well, try my fists! They're even harder!" Inu yells upper cutting Kyo in the jaw.

**-Ed VS. Naraku-**

"Hello, Edward." Naraku greets, and Dante smirks.

"Cut then crap, Naraku. Give me back my brother." Ed demands.

"Why? Do you not think you can be him?" Naraku asks. Al moves towards Ed with the baby clinging on to him.

"Al! You have to snap out of it!" Ed shouts.

"Why? Why so I can go back to being second best?" Al snaps glaring at Ed. Ed freezes.

"W-what.." Ed stutters.

"No way! Not this time! I'm going to be the hero. I'm going to get respect. And I'm going to get the girl," Al shouts. "I'm going to be the Full Metal Alchemist NOT his sidekick!"

"I-I didn't…realize you felt that way…" Ed whispers looking down at the ground.

"Of course you didn't! You're too busy worry about yourself. All because of you I had to spend ¼ of my life living as an emotionless, cold suit of armor! It's all your fault!" Al barks while the baby laughs.

"You never knew how your little brother really felt did you, Ed? Well, now you are," it smirks. Ed remains frozen staring at the ground. Al runs up to him and kicks him in the stomach. Ed loses his footing and stumbles to the right. Al punches Ed square in the eye. Ed falls to the ground.

"Defend yourself." Al calls taking a fighting stance. Ed gets up, but just continues to stare at the ground.

**-Kyo & Inu-**

"No. Your head was harder," Kyo growls raising from the ground. Inu watches him carefully.

"I don't know who the hell you are. Maybe you really are Inuyasha and maybe you're not. All I know is that you're on the wrong side, and I have to destroy you!" Kyo shouts while he hammers Inu with kicks and punches. Inu dodges all of them then finds an opening and punches Kyo in the stomach. Kyo evades his attack by side-stepping. With on swift kick, Inu is thrown back.

**-Ed & Al-**

Al tackles Ed to the ground and begins to punch Ed in the face. Ed doesn't fight back or struggle. You tighten your fist.

"I have to help," you say heading toward the Elric's.

"Niume," L begins you shoot a glare at him. "Good luck." You nod then dash over to the brothers.

"Ed!" you shout as Al gets off of Ed and walks a few feet away. You kneel down and look at Ed. His face is covered in blood. "Ed, are you ok.."

"I-I'm fine…is Al?" he asks. You nod and he smiles.

"Ed, you have to snap out of it. He's going to kill you," you whisper.

"If that's what it takes to make up for what I did then ok," Ed replies.

"Al loves you. He doesn't blame you for anything. There is nothing you could have done to make him-" you start.

"Do you remember when you asked if it was possible to perform human transmutation?" Ed interrupts.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" you respond.

"When we were little, Al and I lost our mom. We were so scared, and I thought that I could bring her back. We thought we could do it. We had all the ingredients to make a human body, but…but not the soul," Ed whispers. "They took my leg, and all of my little brother. I brought him back, but only his soul. He suffered for so long because of my stupid idea!"

"Ed…"you whisper placing you hand on his hand. "If you give up now, Al would never forgive you for leaving him alone."

"But he's not alone. He has you." Ed explains smiling. "Knowing that I can peacefully let him destroy me."

"What about Naraku? Do you think that he's going to let Al live? No! You have to save your little brother!" you shout with tears running down your face. Ed stares at you then he gets up.

"All I have to do is kill the baby?" Ed asks wiping some blood from his face. You nod. "Good. You stay here."

"So? Are you ready to try it again?" the baby laughs. Ed runs up to Al and punches him in the face. Al flies back, but catches himself.

"Wake up, Al!" Ed shouts. Al touches the place where Ed hit him then glares at Ed.

"If that's all you got, brother, then you're going to be easy!" Al replies clapping his hands and running towards Ed.

**-Kyo & Inu-**

Inuyasha swings at Kyo with everything that he's got while Kyo blocks Inu's attacks.

"Ha! You use to be a lot tougher!" Kyo exclaims ducking a swing from Inu. Kyo slugs Inu in eye then kicks Inu's knees Inu. Inu screams collapsing to the ground.

"Come on. Get up," Kyo says bouncing on the balls of his feet. Inu spits up blood. Kyo extends his hand out to help him up. Inu smiles and takes his hand.

"Sucker," Inu smirks tightening his grip on Kyo's hand. Inu sweeps his leg under Kyo causing Kyo to fall to the ground on his knees. Inu elbows Kyo in the back of his head causing Kyo collapses onto the ground completely.

"Let me show you how strong I really!" Inu yells slamming his leg down onto Kyo's back.

**-Ed & Al-**

"**Niume, leave this to me," Ed says dodging the spears Al transmutes.**

"**Will you be ok?" you ask getting up. Ed smiles and nods. Al throws punch after punch, but Ed dodges them all. When Ed tries to punch the baby, Al blocks the attacks with his arms.**

"**Al, just let me hit that thing!" Ed shouts trying to punch it again.**

"**N-no way!" Al yells. Al claps his hands and transmutes a knife. Ed claps his hands but before he gets a chance to make anything, Al stabs him in the chest. Ed stands there frozen. When Al pulls the knife out, Ed falls to the ground. Al drops the knife on the ground. You stand there with wide-eyes staring at Al. He turns around and you see that he his covered in blood.**

"**N-Niume…what d-did I d-do?" Al stutters walking toward you. You take a step back and he freezes.**

"**Pick me up you fool!" the baby shouts thrashing about.**

"**I have a better idea," you say walking over to it. Once you get there, you transmute a dagger. The baby's grow big as you begin to bring the dagger down towards it.**

"**Stop!" L yells. You turn to him and see L holding a knife to Al's throat. You drop the dagger.**

"**L what are yo-" you begin.**

"**Step away from it," L interrupts. You slowly move away from the baby.**

"**Let Al go," you say walking closer to L and Al, but L only presses the knife harder against Al's throat. Dante goes over and picks the baby up. **

"**L, what are you doing?" you question watching the knife closely. L doesn't answer.**

"**N-Niume help…" Al whispers trying to struggle. Naraku laughs as he watches this spectacle.**

"**L!" you shout.**

"**L!" Naraku mocks. You turn and glare at him.**

"**What have you done to him?" you shout. Naraku looks at you innocently.**

"**Me? I'm not doing this. Did you ever stop and think that maybe L was the real bad guy?" Naraku responds. "Who was it that gave you the note from Inuyasha? Who was it that convinced you Inu was alive?"**

"**Inu is alive!" you yell turning over to Kyo and Inu. However, Inu wasn't there. Instead, it was Envy tying up Kyo. You stare at this in disbelief while Naraku walks up behind you.**

"**That's right. L was the one that framed Kyo. He was the one who wrote the letter. It was all the great detective. Of course, he couldn't help it. Being under mind control makes you do things against your will," Naraku smirks.**


	16. I Can Be Your Villain, Baby

Sorry for the long pause! I was in the middle of nowhere for the last three days -_- here you go! P.S. the title is a Yu-Gi-Oh Abridge Reference XD

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING ANIME CHARACTERS***

Chapter 16: I Can Be Your Villain, Baby.

Your body freezes, and your eyes widen.

"L's under…" you begin.

"Under my control." Naraku whispers in your ear finishing your sentence. You close your eyes.

"It isn't his fault, though," Naraku starts, pulling out a dagger, "I was only able to control him because you caused him to let his guard down."

"it's…all my fault…" you whisper while Naraku smirks.

"Yes. Now let me relieve all the guilt that you're feeling," he says stabbing you in the back with the dagger. You let out a sharp shriek, and Naraku coos in your ears.

"Shh… It will all be over soon," he smirks removing the dagger from your back as you fall to the dirt floor.

"Niume!" Al screams, and L struggles to keep him under control.

"L, kill that idiot," Naraku shouts toward L. L shakes as he stabs Al. You stare blankly as you hear Al scream and fall to the ground. Naraku turns to see if L did it. However, what he sees is Al on the ground holding his cut arm, and L standing above him with one hand on his head and the other holding a dagger.

"Y-you bastard!" L shouts struggling to gain control of himself.

"You're stronger than I thought," Naraku glares, "Well, no matter, I'll just kill you now." L tightens his grip on the dagger. Naraku chuckles.

"Do you really think you could do any damage to me with that?" he laughs. L looks over to Dante and the baby. Naraku stops laughing. They both shoot off at the same time toward Dante. L is almost there when Envy appears and kicks L. L flies twenty feet backwards and hits his head on a rock. You begin to shake.

"You fool!" Naraku booms putting a barrier around himself, Dante, and the baby. You roll over to your other side, and you see Al getting up.

"You're the coward who uses others to fight for you! You have no right to call anyone anything!" Al shouts. Naraku smirks. With one quick movement, Naraku throws a sword at Al.

"N-no!" you shout trying to move. Al closes his eyes and prepares for it, but when he doesn't feel anything, he opens his eyes. A boy with orange hair and wearing all black stands in front of Al holding the dagger in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Naraku sneers walking out of the barrier and toward the stranger. The orange haired boy smirks then charges Naraku. Envy begins to intervene but is then shot several times by a man with red hair and goggles. Envy falls to the ground while the orange haired boy jumps over Envy's body and slices Naraku in half. Naraku laughs as he morphs whole again. The orange haired boy jumps back.

"What the hell?" he exclaims. The boy with the goggles stares strangely at Naraku.

"the b-baby," you choke out, "you have t-to kill the baby." Both the boys search for the baby then nod. Dante squeezes the baby tighter.

"Do not worry, Dante. You and my heart are safe behind that barrier," Naraku assures.

"A barrier, huh? The orange boy sighs looking back at the goggle boy. The goggle boy kneels to the ground and pulls out a laptop.

"It will be about five minutes," he says typing quickly.

"Great," orange boy whispers tightening the grip on his sword. "Just tell me when." Al walks over to the goggle guy.

"Are you ok, Al?" he asks not looking away from the laptop.

"Yeah. I just have a cut." Al replies. Goggle guy looks over at Ed.

"Do me a favor. Take your brother and start heading out of here. He doesn't look so good so get him to a hospital," Goggle guy says.

"But what about yo-"

"Just go."

Al looks over at you then at Ed. Al goes over to Ed and carries him away. You watch goggle boy push a several more guys.

"Go!" he shouts pushing one last key triumphantly.

"Finally!" the orange boy yells running toward Dante and the baby.

"You fool!" Naraku booms then the barrier dissipates. "What is going on here!" Naraku begins to rush toward Dante, but the goggle boy shoots him in the head causing Naraku to falter a little.

"Gotsuga Tensho!" the orange boy screams as a giant burst of light shoots out of his sword. The light engulfs Naraku, Dante, and the baby.

"CURSE YOU!" Naraku yells as they all are torn in millions of pieces. The goggle boy closes his laptop. You lay there with wide eyes. Your vision begins to blear.

"I guess it is," the orange boy says wiping some sweat from his brow. Everything begins to turn black, and the last thing you see is the orange hair boy walking over to you.

As you wake up, you find yourself laying on the couch at the boys' house. You jolt up then let out a tiny whimper.

"Oi! Take it easy. You were stabbed in the back, you know," a voice whispers. You lay back down then look over to where the voice came from.

"Good to see that you're wake now," the orange haired boy smiles.

"You. You saved me," you says staring at him in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. That's what friends do." the boys replies.

"Friends?" you question . He chuckles a little and runs his hand through his hair.

"It figures you wouldn't remember me. It was a long time ago," he answers. You look at him confused.

"What was?" you ask. He sighs.

"You don't even remember that?" he asks. You shake your head. He stares at you with a mix of pity and disappointment.

"Well, about a year ago-" the boy begins but then the goggle boys walks in.

"Ah, you're awake! Ichigo has been waiting forever," goggle boy laughs flipping on the Xbox and sitting in L's chair.

"Who's Ichigo?" you ask looking around. The orange haired boy raises his hand.

"That's me," he whispers.

"How embarrassing," you think to yourself.

"The boys are begging to see you," the goggle boys says pushing buttons rapidly.

"Right!" you reply getting up too quickly. You begin to fall over, but Ichigo catches you.

"Be careful. We wouldn't want you to get any more damaged," he laughs. You blush then head down the hall. You contemplate on who to go to first.

"I guess I'll go see Ed and Al," you whispers opening their door. As soon as you do, Al hugs you.

"It's good to see you too, Al," you smile hugging back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Al says stepping back. You turn and see Ed laying on the bed.

"Is he ok?" you ask walking over to him.

"He was stabbed three inches from the heart…" Al replies. You brush some of the hair off of Ed's face. Ed weakly grabs your hand. You jump because you weren't expecting it.

"I-I thought you were asleep," you stutter. Ed smiles.

"I was just playing," he whispers opening his gorgeous golden eyes. You blush.

"How are you feeling," you ask. Ed opens his mouth to answer, but a large clang in another room stops him.

"Kyo is awake," Al sighs sitting next to Ed.

"You should go see him," Ed begins, "He's been worried about you ever since he got here." You see both of the brothers frown as you head to the door.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back," you smile. They both smile their innocent smiles, and you head over to Kyo's room.

"Hiya!" you great walking into his room.

"Niume!" he shouts struggling to get up. You rush over to him so that he doesn't hurt himself more trying to get to you.

"Are you ok?" you ask sitting on his bed.

"Yeah. I'm just sore and tired." he replies. "What about you? Are you sure you should be up and moving?"

"Please, I'm fine," you say smiling. You just stares at you.

"What?" you ask.

"Nothing," he responds still staring at you.

"Stop," you whine playfully punching Kyo in the arm.

"Ow! Hey, come on. You maybe be fine but I'm still hurt," he moans.

"I'm sorry," you say rubbing the place on his arm where you hit him.

"Thank you," Kyo says. You smile as you get up.

"Get some rest," you say heading to the door. Kyo makes a funny face and mumbles whatever. You laugh to yourself then turn off the lights and close the door.

"Now to L," you whisper walking across the hall. You see L reading a book when you open the door.

"Am I interrupting?" you ask as you ease in.

"Not at all," L replies putting the book down. You smile as you walk over to his bed. "Niume, are you all right?"

"Hey, that's my line," you laugh sitting down. L looks into your eyes and you look into his.

"You probably hate me…" he whispers looking away.

"What are you talking about? I could never hate you!" you shout standing up. L continues to look away.

"It's all MY fault all this happened," L says.

"He was only able to get to you because of me, it's all my fault," you whisper. L looks at you with forlorn eyes. You look down as you fight back tears. However, it is obvious that you're crying.

"So don't beat yourself up," you smile wiping tears away from your eyes. L smiles a little.

"Niume-"

The door slams open and the goggle guy walks in.

"Matt, what are you doing?" L asks. You watch as Matt struggles to catch his breath.

"Matt?" L says irritated. Matt shoots up.

"Um, yeah?" he replies.

"What do you want," L asks raising his eyebrow. Matt rubs his head. He walks over to you and grabs your hand.

"Niume needs to come with me," Matt explains. L stares at Matt like he's on fire.

"Just for a minute," Matt adds. You look at L who is now glaring at Matt.

"I'll take that as a yes," Matt says smiling. He pulls you out of the room, and locks L's door from the outside. You watch as he puts five more locks on the door.

"What are yo-" you start, but he puts his hand over your mouth and shh'es you.


	17. A Blast From the Past

W00t w00t! We're done with the first ark! Now onward! Please send some reviews if you think this is going well because I don't know.

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION***

Chapter 17: A Blast From the Past

"You have to be quiet," Matt whispers removing his hand from your mouth. He pulls out his laptop and begin to type rapidly. You watch as electronic force fields begin to form over the door. You walk over to one and begin to touch it. Matt grabs your hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he says. You pull your hand from his grip.

"Or what?" you snap. Matt smirks and pulls out a piece of paper. He places it on the force field and it sets on fire and burns. You watch wide-eyed.

"Or that." Matt replies.

"W-why are you putting those on their doors?" you ask.

"All in good time, love. Now, come with me," Matt answers pushing you toward the front door. Once he forces out of the house and into the front yard, you see Ichigo waiting for you.

"What is going on here?" you ask glaring at both of the strangers.

"Ichigo just wants to take you somewhere," Matt answers.

"Where?" you question. Matt and Ichigo look at each other.

"Just come on," Ichigo says turning to walk away.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on! Why are you looking them up, and why won't you tell me where we're going? Al might have trusted you guys, but I don't!" you shout. Ichigo smiles a little.

"I knew you were going to say something like that," he whispers.

"Ok, stop with all the 'I know you' crap because you're really starting to freak me out. I. Don't Know. You." you say slowly. He turns and looks at you with the same expression as before, with pity and disappointment.

"Niume. I-"

"I don't care. Give me answers!"

Matt slowly backs away and heads for the house.

"Oh no you don't!" you shout grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back. "Why are they locked up?"

"So they don't follow you guys," Matt confesses struggling to get out of your grip. You let him go, and he falls to the ground.

"Your turn," you says looking at Ichigo.

"Fine. We're going to get your memory back," he sighs.

"What are you talking about? I NEVER LOST IT!" you yell.

"That's what you think," Ichigo replies holding up a badge. You close your eyes as you feel yourself being pushed back. When you open your eyes, you see your lifeless body on the ground.

"What did you do!" you screech.

"I took you out of your gigai," Ichigo explains exiting his gigai.

"My what?" you shout.

"To you, your body. To the real you, your fake body," Matt replies.

"Thank you sooo much, Matt. I see that light and everything is clear now!" you yell trying to pick up your gigai. Ichigo chuckles.

"Stop laughing! Put me back into my whatever this thing it!" you demand.

"No, not until you're Saya again." Ichigo says.

"Saya? I'm Niume! N-I-U-M-E!" you shout dragging your gigai to the door. Matt and Ichigo sigh. Matt goes over to you and picks up the gigai as if it was as light as I feather.

"Just give mw a chance," Ichigo begs. You stare at him. He goes over to you and takes your hand.

"Let go," you say trying to pull away, but he is too strong. You sit on the ground refusing to move.

"If you don't want to walk, then I'll just have to carry you," Ichigo threatens.

"You wouldn't dare." you say angrily. Ichigo smiles then flings you over his shoulder. As we walks off, you slam your fists into his back.

"Let me down right now you stupid boy, or I swear I will transmute you into a brick!" you yell.

"That's against the law of Alchemy isn't it? Human Alchemy?" he asks.

"How did y-"

"Al told me."

"How do you know Al?"

"We'll leave that answer for another day. We're coming up on my house."

The house was two stories and was also a hospital. Ichigo puts you down and tells you to follow him. As you walk into his house, you see a man in a white coat and two little girls.

"Um, hi," you say timidly.

"They can't hear or see you," Ichigo laughs heading for some stairs.

"Oh…" you whisper trying to hide your embarrassment. You follow Ichigo until you get to his room.

"Oi! Rukia get out here," Ichigo says laying on his head. The closet then slams open. You jump back three feet when you see a girl come out of his closet.

"What is it?" she asks not even noticing you. Ichigo points in your direction, and the girl freezes.

"Saya? Is it really you?" she asks running over to you and hugging you.

"No. I'm Niume," you answer easing your way out of the hug. She stares at you strangely.

"Rukia. Did you wipe her memory?" Ichigo asks angrily.

"W-what do you mean?" Rukia asks.

"You heard her! She has no idea about us or who she really is! What did you do?" Ichigo shouts.

"I didn't do anything! You mean she doesn't remember anything?" Rukia asks. Ichigo shakes his head.

"Nothing." he answers.

"Is it really Saya?" Rukia asks examining you.

"It has to be." Ichigo replies.

"Well, Saya was one of the captains in the Soul Society, so she must know bankai. Even if she lost her memory, she should still be able to summon it," Rukia says. Ichigo nods his head. You stare at both of them as if they are speaking Polish.

"Hey, you," Ichigo says pointing to you.

"you has a name," you reply.

"Not right now you don't. Anyway, pull out your sword," he demands. You look down and notice you have a sword. The lilac handle was wore as if it had been used far too many times. You gently pull it out.

"This is so cool! It looks just that that one from that one anime!" you think to yourself. You stand there admiring the sword when Rukia snaps you back to reality.

"Just say bankai," she says. You tighten your grip on the handle.

"Bankai," you whisper. A giant burst of light emerges from the sword. When you can see again, you notice that sword is gone and you're now wearing a completely new outfit.

"Wow, she really is Saya," Rukia says.

"No I'm not!" you shout. Rukia looks at you like you're crazy.

"What?" you ask.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Rukia questions.

"I don't. You said that I was Saya," you explain.

"I never said anything," Rukia says calmly.

"But yo-" you begin.

"She never opened her mouth," Ichigo interrupts. You look at Rukia then at Ichigo then at Rukia again.

"Quick. Ichigo think of something!" you shout. Ichigo raises his eyebrow. "Just do it!"

"This is stupid," Ichigo says.

"No it isn't! Now think!" you command.

"I did!" he yells.

"This is incredible," Rukia whispers moving toward you. "Your bankai lets you read thoughts. I wonder what else it can do."

"Me too!" you squeal smiling from ear to ear.

"Wait a minute! Let's not forget that she doesn't even know what a bankai is or anything for that matter," Ichigo says.

"That's right. Performing a bankai takes great power," Rukia explains.

"Well, it can't be so hard if I can do it," you reply. They both stare at you.

"You have no idea how long it takes people to reach that," Ichigo says.

"What are you talking about? It only took you three days," you laugh. You freeze after realizing what you just said.

"How did you know that?" Ichigo asks.

I-I don't know," you stammer.

"How did we meet," Rukia asks watching you closely.

"Your bother and I use to work together. One day I went to a family dinner with him and that's how I met you," you say without thinking. You realize what you said and cover your mouth. Rukia smiles.

"So, Saya was never gone. She was just covered up," Rukia says. The room begins to spin.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asks. Everything goes black.

"She means that I've always been here. I was just in disguise," Saya explains. The room gets extremely quiet.

"Saya?" Ichigo asks. Your body nods.

"Why did you create this Niume girl?" Rukia asks. Saya sits on Ichigo's bed.

"Well, it's complicated. After we saved you and everything returned to normal, I sensed that I was in danger. Every where I went I felt like I was being followed. I decided to leave the Soul Society, so I created this girl as a cover up." Saya explains.

"So, you're really you?" Ichigo asks.

"yes. As long as I'm out of that gigai, I should recall all of my memories and powers," Saya says.

"And when you're in the gigai?" Ichigo asks.

"Niume gets control." Saya answers.

"It's like two completely different people in one body," Rukia adds. Saya nods.

"Oh?" Ichigo says scratching his head. Saya walks by him patting his head.

"Keep up substitute. It ain't rocket science," she smiles heading out the door.

"She's got a point," Rukia agrees walking out the door, too.

"Just like the good old days," Ichigo sighs going after them.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asks Saya as they walk down the stairs. Saya stops and turns toward Rukia.

"We aren't going anywhere. Ichigo and I are going. You are staying here." Saya says. Rukia looks at her with a pouty face. Saya just stares back. Rukia stomps up they stairs past Ichigo and into the room.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asks.

"Just follow me. If you can," Saya smirk as she flash step out of the house. Ichigo smiles and does the same thing. Saya leads them both to a river.

"I see you haven't lost any speed," Ichigo breaths falling to the ground. Saya smiles and sits next to him.

"This was always my favorite place in the human world. It's so pretty," Saya says watching to water flow.

"Yeah. This was also the place were I asked you out and you rejected me," Ichigo adds. Saya laugh a little.

"I remember that," she whispers. Ichigo stares at her.

"I have some questions," he says.

"Shoot," she replies playing with some grass.

"Ok. First, do you have any memories of the boys Niume is living with?" he asks. Saya raises her eye brow.

"She's leaving with boys?" she asks.

"I'll take that as a no," Ichigo chuckles. "So, how does she have different memories and even a mother?"

"None of Niume's memories are real, of course. I implanted them into the gigai. As for her mother, I just found a woman with no family or friends and erased her memories and implanted fake memories into her mind. I went into hiding about a year ago so that's were their memories begin. Anything before that year is just faint bur." Saya says .

"but why? I mean, were you just going to stay like that forever? Were you going to let some made up girl live YOUR life?" Ichigo asks.

"Life? Ichigo, I'm dead. Uzumaki Saya died along tome ago. I'm a captain in the Soul Society. I don't have a life." Saya answers.

"So, what? You're just going to create a fake human to live while you fade in the dark? What about me and Rukia! You never even said good bye! We thought…. I thought… I thought you were gone forever…" Ichigo rants looking away. Saya flinches.

"I was going to come back. I just had to make sure it was safe to. I still don't know if it is, but oh well." Saya says.

"Did you ever find out who was after you?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes. Naraku. He wanted to use my powers to gain control of some person because he wasn't able to," Saya answers. Ichigo busts out laughing.

"Well, I guess it's safe to come back. We just killed that guy," he says still laughing.

"You did?" Saya asks. Ichigo nods.

"Yep. Niume was there, too."

"Was she hurt?"

"She was stabbed in the back."

Saya looks around franticly.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asks.

"the gigai? Where is it?" she asks.

"With Matt. It's fine," Ichigo answers. Saya sighs with relief. "Why?"

"That gigai is very important. When I created Niume and put in that gigai, I had to give it something to make sure it worked. Equivalent exchange, ya know? It was either my power or my soul, and I gave it my soul. I am that gigai. If it dies, I die." Saya explains. Ichigo punches Saya in the face.

"Why would you do that!" he yells.

"I needed to make sure she would be able to take care of herself. If I gave my powers, she wouldn't be able to defend us," you say rubbing your cheek. Ichigo stares at her.

"What are you going to do now?" he asks.

"Get my body and life back," Saya answers getting up. Ichigo smiles.

"Ichigo, I need you to go get my gigai. I can't be near those boys. They…they are very dear to her, and they make her want to take control again." Saya says.

"You should be able to keep control as long as you're not in the gigai, right?" Ichigo asks. She doesn't answer. "Saya?"

"I'm not sure. She…she really loves those boys. If I want to keep control, I need to avoid them as much as possible. Even though she's just made up, she has feeling, and I feel them… Quickly. Get the gigai so I can find a way to reverse this," Saya says turning away from Ichigo. Ichigo flash steps away. A tear falls down Saya's face.

"Stupid girl… I'm doing this for our on good." Saya whispers walking away from the river.


	18. Got It Memorized?

I'm trying to make this less confusing then the quiz version of it n.n' hopefully it's working.

***I DO NOT OWN OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FANFICTION!***

Chapter 18: Got It Memorized?

"Let me out!" Ed screams banging on his door.

"Sorry, no can do," Matt says playing his Game Boy.

"Ugh! If it wasn't for these stupid force fields, I would have broken out of here by now!" Ed shouts.

"That's exactly why I put them up," Matt says. A loud bang comes from the living room.

"What the hell was that…" Matt whispers. When he walks into the living room, he sees a boy in a full body black coat with red, spiky hair.

"Well, well, well. L said this place was a dump but still," he mumbles kicking some trash on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Axel?" Matt asks putting his gaming device away. Axel smirks at Matt.

"Oh, nothing much. Just returning a favor I owe," Axel answers. Matt has just enough time to blink before Axel knocks him out.

"Well, that was easy enough," Axel chuckles walking down the hall.

"Axel! Axel, open the door!" L shouts.

"Hey, we only agreed that I had to take care of Matt. You said nothing about opening any doors," Axels says.

"Open the damn door, Axel!" L yells.

"Gezz, ok. Calm down. I have to crack the code," Axel says grapping Matt's computer.

"Just hurry!"

Axel types a couple keys, and the shields go down and the doors unlock. Kyo busts through his door.

"That was easier than I though," Kyo says. "Axel? What are you doing here?" L opens his door.

"I called him here to help us get out." L replies.

"Matt. For the last time! Let us out!" Ed yells. Kyo walks over to Ed's door.

"Sorry, Ed. I'm not going to," Kyo says making his voice sound like Matt's voice.

"Fine. Have it your way!" Ed shouts clapping his hands and placing them on the wall. All the walls from his room explode leaving only his door and door frame up. Ed opens his door to see Kyo and L glaring at him. Ed stares back at them then closes the door. Kyo knocks on the door. Ed opens it slowly.

"How may I help you," Ed asks.

"Yeah, I was wondering HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THESE REPAIRS!" Kyo yells. Al goes to the rumble and transmutes them back to walls.

"Come on, we have to go fine Niume," Al says walking out of the room and to the front door.

"He's right." L says running after Al.

"Who?" Axel asks.

"Niume. Got it memorized?" Kyo says walking past Axel. Axel makes a face at Kyo.

"Who is she?" Axel asks.

"A girl who lives with us," Kyo laughs walking out of the house.

"You live with a girl?" Axel questions.

"Yeah. She's smart, and funny, and beautiful, and-" Ed begins. Axel raises his eyebrow.

"Let's go," Ed says walking out of the house. Axel follows chuckling.

Ichigo is walking down the street when Al spots him.

"Ichigo!" Al yells running over to him.

"A-al?" Ichigo stutters.

"Where's Niume?" Al asks.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day." Ichigo lies.

"Don't play innocent. You and Matt took her this morning," L says.

"Where is she?" Ed asks.

"Look. Niume doesn't want to see you guys right now," Ichigo says trying to get around the guys.

"We didn't ask that. We asked where she was," Kyo says grabbing Ichigo by the of his shirt.

"I don't know whe-" Ichigo begins, Kyo punches in the stomach. He lets Ichigo fall to the ground.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Where is Niume?" Kyo asks in a threatening voice.

"Niume…is back at the house," Ichigo answers.

"Thank you," Kyo says then they boys run back to the house.

"Why didn't you morons check the house before we left!" Axel shouts from the end of the pack.

"We didn't think about it," Ed answers.

"Really?" Axel asks sarcastically trying to catch his breath. When they get to the house, they only take a second to rest before opening the door. The living room is pitch black.

"Niume?" L whispers.

"NIUME!" Kyo shouts.

"Shh!" L whispers.

"Why?" Kyo asks.

"Because if this is a trap, we don't want to get caught. Do we?" L asks.

"No way! I'm not doing this! This is MY house!" Kyo says his voice getting louder and louder.

"Will you two shut up!" Ed whispers harshly.

"Guys, where is Matt?" Al asks looking through the open front door. They all freeze.

"ok. Here is the plan," L begin.

"Nah-uh no way! Last time I followed one of your plans, I ended up here in a giant lemon suit!" Kyo whispers loudly. Al bursts out laughing.

"Well, do you have a plan?" L asks.

"Yes but I need a DS," Kyo explains.

"Where are we going to get a DS?" Ed asks. They all turn to Al.

"No! I just got it for my birthday!" Al whines.

"Look. It's the DS or Niume," L says. Al pulls out his DS and looks at it remorsefully then hands it to Kyo.

"Ok! Let's rock this joint!" Kyo whispers turning the DS on. Mario 64 comes on the screen and begins to play. Al falls to the ground and silently screams as Kyo throws the DS into the dark room. Matt drops down from the ceiling and picks it up. Kyo runs inside and grabs him by the vest.

"Where is she?" Kyo shout.

"S-she's in your room asleep," Matt says.

"Ed, go check," Kyo says still holding Matt. Ed runs down the hall and looks into the room.

"Yes. She's in here," Ed sighs with relief. Kyo lets Matt go, and he runs out the door. Kyo starts to go after him. L stops him.

"he's not worth it. Come on, let's check on Niume," L says. All the boys go into the room and see your body on the bed. L walks over and sit on the bed.

"Is she ok?" Ed asks. L puts his hand on your forehead then takes it off quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asks.

"She's freezing cold," they all freeze. L studies the body closely.

"Al, you know a lot about the Soul Society, right?" he asks. Al nods. "Could you tell me if this is a gigai?"

Al walks over to the body and examines it.

"Y-yes," Al answers. All the boys look away with mix emotions. "She couldn't have done this by herself." Kyo clenches his fists.

"Ichigo set us up," Kyo spits trying to hold back his anger. The room goes silent.

"Well, he did say that Niume is trying to avoid you guys. Maybe I could go find her and convince her to come back here so you guys can work this all out," Axel suggests. They all look at Axel.

"You would do that?" Al asks.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Axel shrugs heading for the door.

"How will you find her?" Kyo asks.

"Don't worry, kitty. It'll be easy," Axel replies. Kyo glares ay him and opens his mouth to curse Axel out.

"Thank you," L whispers. Axel turns to L and smiles then disappears in a dark portal.

Saya looks over the rail of a bridge. Tears fall into the water.

"Stop crying. You had your turn at a life… You're not even real! Stop! I will not let you control me… It's my life…" she whispers to herself. Memories of Niume's life begin to flood her head. "Please…just go away…"

"Excuse me? Hey! Are you ok?" a voice shouts from behind her. She turns to see a blond boy standing there.

"H-how can you see me? N-never mind. How may I help you?" Saya asks wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, I just wanted to know why you are so sad?" the boy asks moving to stand beside Saya. Saya raises her eyebrow.

"Do you usually go up to random strangers and ask them questions?" she asks.

"Believe it!" the boy answers. Saya smiles a bit. "So what's up?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asks.

"Believe it!" the boy exclaims. Saya turns back to the water and stares at it.

"If you had a choice between saving your life and saving someone else's life, which would you pick?" she asks. The boys thinks for a moment.

"I would save them both!" he says. Saya stares at the boy surprised.

"but what if you can only save one," she asks.

"I would find a way to save us both, believe it!" the boy says.

"You can't! only one of you get to live," Saya argues.

"Says who? If it were me, I'd save us both!" he shouts. She stares at the boy again then smiles.

"How are you so confident that you could save both of you?" Saya asks.

"Because I can do anything that I set my mind to! Believe it! I'm going to be future Hokage!" he shouts playing with his headband. Saya laughs a little.

"Thank you, um.."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uzumaki?"

"Yep!"

"…Thank you, Naruto," Saya whispers. Naruto grins.

"No problem, um?" Naruto begins.

"Saya."

Naruto grins again, and Saya grins, too.

"Naruto! Come on! We don't have all day!" A girl with pink hair shouts.

"Ok, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouts back.

"Well, you better get back to your friends. Don't keep them waiting," Saya says smiling.

"Yep. You, too. I bet your friends are worried sick!" Naruto says. Saya freezes.

"Bye! Saya-chan!" Naruto shouts running toward the pink haired girl.

"Bye," Saya whispers leaning against the rail.

"Excuse me," A voice says.

"Wow, do I really look that depressed?" Saya asks turning toward the voice. A spiky red head looks at her with a confused expression,

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're the second person who wants to know why I look so sad," Saya explains.

"How did you kn-" Axel begins.

"I said you were the second person , didn't I?" Saya interrupts. Axel smirks.

"Then why do you look so sad?" he asks. Saya looks at him.

"You're with them aren't you?" Saya asks.

"How did you know?" Axel asks stepping back.

"Well, I didn't become a captain in the Soul Society by luck," Saya says returning her bankai into sword from and pointing it at Axel.

"Hey, can't we just talk about this?" Axel asks easing backwards.

"You can't convince me to go back," Saya says putting her sword away. The ground begins to shake violently.

"What's going on?" Axel yells grabbing onto the rail for support.

"The gigai!" Saya thinks to herself.

"You! Is the gigai still at the house?" Saya asks. Axel nods his head. The ground begins to settle down. Saya stares at herself in the water for a long time.

"Come on," Saya sighs walking off the bridge.

"What?" Axel asks trying following her.

"Let's say you just convinced me," Saya smirks.


	19. The Choice

Hopefully this all is making sense n.n' I'm trying to morph into making some any way XP Here you guys go!

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION***

Chapter 19: The Choice

"Could you be any slower?" Saya shouts back at Axel. Axel stops and leans on a light post.

"I'm sorry. I'm not use to running as much as you people are," he pants. Saya walks over to him and takes his hand.

"Close your eyes," Saya says.

"Close my ey-" Axel begins but you cut him off because you flash step. He scream the entire way to the house.

"I'm going to throw up," Axel shouts running toward some bushes. Saya lets the boy be as she walks over to the front door. She takes a deep breath then opens it. All the boys are sitting in the living room.

"Niu-" Ed starts. Saya holds up her hand.

"Don't say her name!" she shouts closing her eyes so she doesn't have to look at them.

"What's going on?" Kyo asks.

"Just tell me where the gigai is," Saya demands. The room grows quiet. "Please!"

"It's in Kyo's room. First door on the left," L answers. Saya quickly goes to the room and closes the door. When she opens her eyes, she smiles.

"I'm glad you're safe," she whispers going over to the gigai.

"Are you ok?" a voice asks. Saya quickly turns to see L by the door. She closes her eyes and sits on the bed.

"I-I'm fine," she answers.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that," L says.

"I…I can't," Saya whispers. L walks across the room and sits next to her, but the moment he sits down Saya gets up and blindly walks across the room.

"Niu-"

"Don't!"

L sighs.

"At least tell me why you can't look at us," L says. Saya doesn't say anything. She opens her eyes and goes over to the gigai.

"Please, just…take good care of this," Saya says picking up the gigai and handing to L.

"Why? It's just a gigai," L asks.

"It's not just a gigai… It's me," Saya explains.

"Who are you?" L asks. Saya stares at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know anymore," she whispers. The ground shakes roughly. "Please just take those boys and this gigai to a safe place."

"Not until I get some answers!" L shouts the ground rumbles again.

"Agh! You stubborn boy! Look. Niume is gone," Saya yells.

"W-where is she?" L asks. Saya points to L's heart.

"There." she says. He stares at her with a confused look. Another earthquake causes them both to loose their balance a little.

"Look. I'll explain everything later, but right now, you have to get everyone out of her," Saya demands. L nods and runs into the living room. Once the door slams shut, Saya walks into the living room.

"Stupid hallow," she whispers kicking trash out of her way as she heads for the front door. In the middle of the street is a huge creature with a white mask. Saya smirks.

"Is that really it? Even strawberry would be able to handle this one," she jeers walking toward it. It growls and bares it's teeth at her. Saya just makes an amused face and continues to walk to it.

She closes her eyes, and when she opens them back up, they a solid black.

"Brain warp!" she yells as she claps her hands. The hallow begins to thrash about wildly as it's mask begins to crack.

"Niume?" a little voice whispers behind her. Al steps out from behind the bushes.

"N-no! you idiot run!" Saya yells as she struggles to maintain control, but Al doesn't move.

"Niume…" he whispers again. Saya closes her eyes and in a split second, Niume is back in control.

"W-what's going on!" you shout as thousands of thoughts run through your mind. However, they are not your thoughts, they are Al's and the hallow's.

The hallow is still thrashing, but now, Al is also."N-Niume! What's g-g-oing on!" Al screams placing his hands on his head and falling to the ground.

"I-I don't know!" you shout looking around for help. Al and the hollow both scream in pain as they continue to suffer the effects of your attack.

"Help!" you yell falling to the ground and burying your head in your hands. Everything goes quiet. You can no longer hear Al or the hallow. You look up and see that everything is pitch black.

"W-where am I?" you ask as your voice echoes throw the darkness.

"You're in my soul," a voice answers. All of a sudden, a girl appears in front of you. She looks exactly like you except with shorter hair. She offers you her hand, and you take.

"Who are you?" you ask as she helps you up.

"I'm Saya," she answers

"What's going on, Saya? What's happening to Al?" you ask franticly. She looks at you and smiles a sad smile.

"He'll be fine," she whispers as she places her hand on your head.

"What are you doing?" you ask. She slowly begins to disappear.

"You win. I'm giving full custody of our body, but on one condition," Saya begins. You watch her with a confused look.

"Take care of Ichigo and Rukia for me," she whispers. When she is finally gone, a single tear falls from the spot where she stood. You stumble and fall to the ground. Once you hit the ground, you were back to reality. Al and the hollow were still suffering. You close your eyes.

"No, please," you whisper.

"Focus," a voice inside you says. You close your eyes tighter, but nothing happens.

"Come on! I know you can do this!" the voice shouts.

"Stop!" you scream and your eyes return to their normal color. Al and the demon fall to the ground. You begin to run toward Al, but something stops you.

"Finish the hallow first." the voice says. You want to argue, but you decide that's it's probably not good to argue with a voice inside your head.

You pull out your sword. With on hit to the head, the hallow's mask shatters and it disappears. You stand for a minute amazed at what you just did. You put your sword up triumphantly.

"Ni-Niume.." Al whispers trying to move.

"Al!" you shout running to him. When you get there, you see cuts all over his forehead and head.

"oh, my goodness, Al. Hold on. I'm going to get you inside," you say dragging him into the house.

"Niume… is it really you?" he asks.

"I think so?" you reply placing him onto the couch.

"Well, good," he says with a smile. You giggle.

"Al, I'm sorry…" you whisper. He takes your hand.

"I'm just glad you're ok," he says as he looks into your eyes. You look away blushing.

The door busts open and L, Ed ,and Kyo come rushing in.

"Niume! Is it really you?" Kyo asks running toward you.

"Well, yeah? I guess?" you answer. He sighs with relief.

"What happened to Al?" L asks moving closer to examine his cuts.

"Oh… um.." you begin.

"I fell," Al says. You look at him and he smiles.

"Next time don't be so clumsy," Ed chides and Al laughs nervously.

"I believe you owe us an explanation," L says sitting in his chair.

"Well, um, you see, I would explain things, but I'm not sure what happened myself," you say rubbing the back of your head.

"Then I guess we have to ask someone who does know," L begins throwing you his cell phone. "Call Ichigo."

L pulls out a cupcake and begins to eat it as you search his contacts for Ichigo. They all watch you carefully as you push the call button. After then third ring, he answers.

"What, L?" he spits.

"…Um, hi it's Niume," you say in a small voice.

"Niume?" Ichigo asks.

"Uh-huh," you reply.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"The house," you answer.

"Good. Stay there." Ichigo says hanging up. You toss L his phone back.

"I guess he's on his way," you say. You notice the red headed spiky boy.

"Al, who is that?" you whisper pointing to him.

"That's Axel," Al shouts making all the boys look at you. You glare at Al who just stares back with a cute, innocent smile.

"What's he doing here?" you ask.

"I'm here to kidnap you," Axel answers slyly. You make a face at him which causes the boys to laugh.

"He helped us escape," L explains. You mouth the word "oh" and look at Axel.

"How long is he staying?" you ask.

"Actually, I was just about to leave," Axel says getting up.

"No. I mean, I didn't mean anything," you say getting up too. He smiles.

"I know. I really do need to get going though," he replies as a black portal appears before him. He turns and looks at you.

"Thank you…very much," you whisper.

"Well, these guys couldn't save you let alone themselves, so some one had to," he smirks.

"You can go now," Kyo shouts and Axel chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya!" he says waving as he goes through the portal.


	20. Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?

Chapter 20! I'm almost done catching up! Then the final ark can begin : )

*** I DO NOT OWN ANY IF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FANFICTION***

Chapter 20: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?

As the portal disappears, you hear a knock at the door.

"Must be Ichigo," you say going to answer the door. When you open the door, Ichigo studies you carefully.

"Niume?" he asks and you nod your head. He moves past you and goes into the living room.

"Hi, Ichigo. It's good to see you, too," you whisper to yourself making a face and closing the door. You sit next to Ed and Al on the couch.

"Please, tell us what just happened," L says stacking sugar cubes.

"And don't play dumb," Kyo threatens holding up his fist. Ichigo sighs.

"I guess I have to start from the beginning, don't I?" he says. You don't know why, but you feel your heart racing as Ichigo begins to talk.

"Niume isn't a real person. She is just a made up soul with no real body. Saya created her using a gigai and her soul. Niume is a cover up so that Saya could avoid danger and harm. Saya gave you fake memories and a fake life so that it would seem more realistic. She was planning on taking her body back, but…" Ichigo starts.

"But?" you ask.

"You feel in love with all of these guys," Ichigo whispers. You and the boys freeze.

"Could you repeat that last line?" Kyo asks.

"Niume's emotions grew too strong. They started to take over Saya," Ichigo rephrases.

"Saya…What happened to her?" you ask. Ichigo looks at you funny.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, if I'm not real, then why isn't she in control right now?" you question. Ichigo doesn't answer.

"I don't know," he finally whispers.

"When I was fighting the hallow, I, well, she lost control and I took over. I freaked out, but then everything went black and she showed up. She told me something, but… I don't remember. After that, she disappeared." you say. Ichigo jumps up and so does Kyo.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Ichigo shouts while Kyo puts his hand on Ichigo's shoulder to calm him down. Ichigo shrugs it off.

"I-I don't know. She placed her hand on my head and disappeared," You whisper not looking at Ichigo.

"Did she say anything?"

"I-I don't remember…"

"You don't remember! You're not even real! How dare you just take her body, and don't even remember her last words!"

His words stab you like daggers.

"Calm down!" Kyo shouts. Ed stands to back Kyo up. Ichigo takes a deep breath and sits back down.

"Where is the gigai?" Ichigo asks combing his hand through his hair.

"It's um…safe," Ed says looking at L and Kyo.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asks again.

"Why?" Kyo questions. Ichigo chuckles a little then places his head in his hands.

"Because if the gigai dies or gets hurt, so does Niume," he answers. L jumps up.

"When need to go," L says in a hurry.

"Where is my body?" you ask getting up. Ichigo glares at you.

"Where is the gigai?" you rephrase. The room goes silent. Ed looks at Kyo. Kyo looks at L. L looks at Ed.

"We just need to go," L finally replies. You help Al up the head for the door.

"Niume, it's not out there," Kyo says. You look at him strangely. L pulls out his cell phone talks quietly and quickly in it.

"Then where is it?" you ask. Kyo and Ed look at L while he closes the phone.

"Ask Axel," Ed says looking uneasy.

"Axel? Axel is gone?" you say raising your arms in the arm.

"Not exactly," Axel says popping up behind him. You spaz out and karate chop him in the arm.

"Oh, Axel. Hello," you whisper.

"Hi," he replies rubbing his arm.

"Ok. Do you know where my- um, the gigai is?" you ask.

"Yeah. It's at castle oblivion," Axel answers.

"That place is covered in heartless and nobodies! Who on Earth would you take it there!" Ichigo shouts.

"Well, it seemed good at the time," Axel mumbles.

"Can you just get it and bring it back?" you ask looking at him desperately.

"Ooh, um, well, you see… I kind of lost it," Axel says.

"What!" the boys shout in unison. Axel backs away slowly.

"Well, I went to check on it, and… it wasn't there," Axel explains. You freeze.

"this is really bad," Ed whispers.

"We have to go find it!" L shouts. Your heart is beating a mile a minute as you continue to fade in and out of the conversation.

"You want to go find it?" Axel asks. All the boys nod.

"When can we go?" Al asks struggling to walk over to Axel. Ed watches him closely.

"Now? I guess," Axel replies opening a portal. You close your eyes.

"Are you coming, Niume?" Axel asks shaking you. You open your eyes and see that everyone else has left.

"O-oh! Yeah." you say snapping back to reality.

"ok. Hold my hand so you don't get lost," Axel smirks holding his hand out.

"I think I can handle myself," you reply smiling.

"Well, then. After you," he says motioning to the portal. You take a big breath and walk in.

"You can breath now," Axel chuckles walking past you. You hadn't even notice that you were already in a new world. Tall black and white builds surround you. In the far horizon, you see a giant white castle.

"Wow," you whisper taking a few steps toward the castle.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Axel says.

"That's an understatement," you say staring at this new world with awe.

"Come on. We need to go find the other guys," Axel says walking toward the castle. You begin to fall, but you can't help, but feel like your being watched.

"Axel, where are all the people?" you ask.

"People? No people here. Just nobodies and they all left because of the assassinations- I mean, fun fair at the castle," Axel says.

"Assassinations?" you ask.

"Oh, look! Ed!" Axel says running toward Ed and the rest of the boys.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Ed asks.

"Trying to find you guys," you answer.

"Right on time. We were just about to discuss the plan," Al smiles.

"So what is the plan?" you ask.

"Ok. It's pretty simple. We just split up and find the gigai," L says, and Kyo raises an eyebrow.

"Is anything we do that simple?" he asks.

"A guy can dream, can't he?" L replies.

"Ok. I say me, Al, Niume, and Axel search the castle and Kyo, L and Ichigo search outside the castle," Ed says.

"No way! I want to be Niume- I-I mean, I want to search the castle," L shouts then turns bright red.

" Screw that! I just want to be with Niume," Kyo says going over to you.

"No. Me, Al, and Axel can protect her just fine so go with them," Ed says pulling you toward himself.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me green bean!" Kyo shouts taking a fighting stance.

"Are you, cat boy!" Ed exclaims clapping his hands.

"Guys!" you yell stepping between them. The return to their normal stances, but still glare at each other. "Look it doesn't matter who's with who as long as we find the gigai," you say scolding Ed and Kyo.

"Fine. But if I don't get to go with you then neither does Ed," Kyo smirks. Ed's glare could burn a hole through stone.

"Ok. Al, L, Ichigo, and I will check outside. Axel, Kyo, and Ed can go check the castle," you announce. Ed and Kyo go into emo mode while Al and L give each other high-fives.

"Let's go, then," Ichigo says heading down a street. Al and L follow him right away, but you pause. You watch Ichigo carefully.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" you ask. Ed and Kyo shrug.

"I think…he's just upset," Axel says. You sigh and run after your group.

Awkward tension fills the air as your group silently walks down the road. Ichigo leads the pack while Al and L exchange worried glances.

"So, um, I heard something about an assassination going on here," you say trying to break the tension.

"Oh, yeah. I heard something like that, too," Al adds trying to carry on the conversation.

"Really? What do you know?" you ask.

"Only that a boy is going around killing heartless and nobodies. Not sure who it is, though," Al replies. Everything goes quiet again.

"So, Ichigo, don't soul reapers have the ability to find people?" you ask.

"No. I would track to spiritual pressure, but since it's a gigai, it doesn't have any," he responds.

Once again, everything goes quiet. However, this time a loud crash behind you guys pierces the silence.

"What was that?" L asks. A figure begins to walk toward your group.

"Who's there?" Al shouts. A man in a green robe wearing wooden shoes walks forward.

"My apologizes for popping in like this, gentlemen," the man says brushing debris off of his robe.

"Um, who are you?" Ichigo asks, but the man does not answer. L looks at him then at Ichigo and you.

"Who are you?" L asks.

"Shigure Sohma," the man says extended his hand out, "And you two are?"

"L," L says shaking his hand.

"Alphonse Elric," Al answers.

"Ah, an Elric. You and your brother are quite the alchemists," Shigure says shaking Al's hand.

"Can he not see us?" you whisper to Ichigo, but he doesn't answer.

"What are you two doing out here?" Shigure asks.

"Oh, we're looking for a girl. She's um, unconscious. Maybe you've seen her. She has long purple hair," Al says while Shigure scratches his chin.

"Hmm. Does she have purple eye?" he asks.

"Yes! The prettiest in the wor- I-I mean, yeah," Al replies.

"Nope! Haven't seen her," Shigure says.

"Then how did you know she had purple eye?" L asks.

"Lucky guess," Shigure answer. L looks at him suspiciously.

"What brings you here, Shigure Sohma?" L ask.

"Top secret," Shigure answers winking at him.

"Come on, let them deal with this guy," Ichigo says walking in the opposite direction.

"We can't just leave them!" you shout.

"Look. Do you want to find the gigai or not?" Ichigo asks. Al nudges his head toward Ichigo hoping that you get the signal that it was fine to leave.

"You know, I could help you find this girl if you want," Shigure suggests.

"Sure, the more the merrier," L says with a fake smile. Shigure smiles back. You see L also do the subtle nudge thing. You look at them both for a minute.

"Let's go," Ichigo says. You turn and follow Ichigo.

"Well, we'll never find her just standing here," Shigure says walking toward you and Ichigo.

"No! I mean, we already checked that way," Al nervously chuckles.

"Then, let's get going this way," Shigure says walking past Al and L. With a nervous glance at one other, Al and L follow him.

The tension in the atmosphere tripled since Al and L left. You feel like you can't breath.

"I hope we find it soon," you whisper.

"Yeah. This place freaks me out," Ichigo replies.

"So you do talk!" you say.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," you say looking at the giant heart-shaped moon. Suddenly, a chill runs up your spine. You stop dead in your tracks and turn around.

"I-I don't think we have to search anymore," you stutter.

"What are you talking abo-" Ichigo begins but stops when he sees the gigai floating about a hundred feet about ground.

"how is it doing that?" he asks squinting his eyes to get a better look. You stare at it closer and start to see something coming into focus. It was huge, purple monster with a giant heart across it's chest. In it's mouth, the gigai laid helplessly.


	21. All Your Gigai Are Belong To Us

Last chapter in this ark! Next ark is going to be freaking kick butt! Oh, and I'm sorry for making Ichigo a jerk in this version n.n'

*** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTIOn***

Chapter 21: All Your Gigai Are Belong To Us

"W-what is that thing!" you shout. Ichigo looks closer then curses.

"It's a heartless," he says pulling out his sword.

"How do we kill it?" you ask, but Ichigo just shrugs.

"Guess I'll just go try to find out," you sigh running toward it. You grab your sword and begin to swing it, but the monster hits you with his tail causing you to fly back. You hit the brick wall hard and fall to your knees. Ichigo watches you, but doesn't show any sign that he's going to help.

You force yourself up and begin to charge it again. You swing a solid blow, but it goes straight through the monster. The street cracks as your blade falls to it.

"Wha-" is all you get to say before the monster throws you against the wall again. Ichigo doesn't even lift a finger to help. You get up and charge Ichigo this time. You pull him into an alley and slam him into the wall.

"What the hell is your problem!" you scream, but he doesn't answer. "Answer me!"

"What do you want from me?" he shouts pushing you back.

"I want your help! I can't do this by myself!" you reply.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you caused all of this," Ichigo sneers.

"Me? If anyone caused this, it was you! If you had just left me alone, none of this would be happening!" you shout throwing your arms in the air.

"And what? Let you live a fake life in her body?" Ichigo asks glaring at you. This time, you don't answer. "Saya was my best friend and the only girl I ever loved. I couldn't just let you steal her away from me," Ichigo says leaving the alley. His words cut deep into. You take a step forward to follow him, but you stop yourself.

"I'll let him cool off. First, I need to go get the gigai," you think to yourself.

Once Ichigo goes out of sight, you head back over to the heartless. It thrashes around wildly. You try to use transmuted walls to trap the heartless, but it just crashes through your walls and the buildings surrounding it.

"Nothing I do is working! How do I kill an enemy I can't even touch," you whisper to yourself.

"I'm telling you, we need to go this way!" Ed shouts pointing to the left.

"No! This way!" Kyo shouts back pointing to the right. The two boys stare each other down as Axel sits on the stairs shaking his head.

"How about we go upstairs," Axel suggests.

"No!" Kyo and Ed shout together.

"Do you think Niume is ok?" Al whispers to L. L clinches his fist.

"I don't know, but in a moment I'm going to find out," L whispers back.

"Do you mean ditch this guy?" Al asks shocked. L nods.

"Follow my lead," L whispers. Al watching L closely to try to figure out what the plan is.

"Is that her over there?" L shouts running in a random direction. Al follows right away, but it takes Shigure a while to process the situation. L and Al turn into an alley and wait for Shigure.

"Hey, guys, whatcha doing?" Shigure asks nervously as he sees that it's only L and Al in the alley. L walks up to him.

"I'm sorry, but we have to save our friend," L says knocking Shigure out. He falls to the alley with a small thud.

"L! Why did you do that?" Al asks running over to Shigure.

"We can't have him following us. Just leave him here," L replies .

"What about the heartless?" Al shouts.

"Let's hope this guy has good luck," L answers with a small smile. Al scowls him.

"What do you want me to do, Al? Look, we have to find Niume," L says.

"Fine, but the moment we know she's safe, we come back here and help him," Al sighs.

"Deal," L says walking out of the alley. Al follows.

You watch the gigai dangle there. *light bulb comes on* You use the destroyed street and buildings to sneak your way over to the heartless with out it knowing. You place your hand on the heartless and are surprised that your touch doesn't go through.

"Well, that's good to know," you whisper climbing up the side of the heartless. It thrashes around trying to knock you off, and it almost succeeds a few times. You manage to get all the way to the top of the heartless without falling to the unforgiving ground.

"Ok, now I just have to ease my way to the mouth," you think to yourself. The trashing heartless makes it difficult to balance. As you get closer to the head, you feel your heart beating in your throat. You reach down into the mouth with your shaking hand and grab hold of the gigai's arm.

"Gotcha!" you exclaim as you begin to pull the gigai out of the mouth.

"Hey! What are you doing!" a voice shouts from on top of a building. You only get a glance of his brown spiky hair before he jumps from the building and cuts through the heartless with a giant key. The heartless screams out then disappears. A giant heart floats up into the sky as you fall to the ground. A sharp pain in your chest tells you that the gigai fell right on top of you.

"At least that's over with," you exhale pushing the gigai off of you.

"Oi! Are you going to tell me what you where doing on a heartless?" the voice that saved you asks. You get up and look at him. His spiky brown hair conflicts with his blue eyes and goofy grin.

"I, ah, needed to get this back," you explain pointing to the gigai. He stares at your strangely.

"Are you a nobody?" he asks. This time you look at him strangely.

"No. I'm a girl who has had an extremely long day or week or I don't know how long it's been," you reply trying to put the gigai back on.

"Oh, um, are you lost?" he asks.

"No. I.. well, maybe… I just have to find my friends," you answer looking around. You feel so tried once the gigai is back on so you sit down against the wall.

"Man, this place is a wreck," you think yourself looking at all the torn down buildings and shattered street.

"I could help you find them, if you want," the boy suggests.

"No thank you. I'll go find them…in a.. minute," you respond falling asleep.

"Sora, come on. Two of them are heading this way. We have all the info we need," Shigure says stepping down from some debris. The brown haired boy heads over to Shigure and opens a portal.

"Until next time, Niume," he smiles as him and Shigure enter the portal.

As the portal disappears, Al and L show up.

"Niume!" L shouts running to you. He shakes you fiercely waking you up.

"What…" you ask rubbing your eyes.

"Y-you're ok," he whispers to himself wiping a tear from his eye.

"Of course I am," you reply staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, this was all my fault. If anything happened to you…." he begins.

"There you go blaming yourself again. Everything's alright," you say smiling a sleepy smile. He laughs a little.

"Where's-" you begin.

"Al is getting Kyo and Ed," L interrupts. You smile then look around for the boy that saved you.

"Niume!" Al squeals running over to you.

"Al? I thought you were getting the others," L says.

"Oh, well, actually I was going to check on Shigure but…" he starts.

"But?" L asks.

"But he was gone when I got there," Al answers. L sighs.

"Hey, where's Ichigo?" Al asks looking around.

"He, um, left…" you answer.

"Oh, well. Come on we need to find the others," L says helping you up. Al hugs you the moment L moves away.

"I'm glad you're safe," he says as you hug back.

"I'm glad you are, too," you reply smiling. The three of you head off towards the castle in search of the other boys.

"We're lost," Axel says nonchalantly.

"You stupid cat! Look what you did!" Ed shouts.

"Me? I said to go-"

"Hey isn't that Ichigo?" Axel interrupts pointing ahead of them.

"Yeah, it is," Kyo says.

"Ichigo! Where's Niume?" Ed shouts.

"I don't know and I don't care," he replies turning away from them.

"What the hell does that mean!" Kyo yells running up to him and grabbing his shirt.

"Look, Niume hasn't done anything to you. Just give her a ch-" Ed starts.

"Just get me out of here," Ichigo says pushing Kyo away.

"We're not leaving until we find her, so if you don't want to be stuck here forever, you'll start talking," Kyo barks. Ichigo sighs.

"Last time I saw her, she was fighting a heartless," Ichigo says.

"And you left her all alone? Heartless can only be killed with certain weapons!" Axel exclaims.

"You better hope she doesn't have a scratch on her," Kyo threatens.

"The more time you waste here threatening me, the more time you could be using to find Niume," Ichigo says walking toward a hall.

"I'll lead the way," Ed says pushing Ichigo out of the way and going down a different hall.

"How many blondes does it take to screw in a light bulb," L asks.

"How many?" you question.

"Two. One to hold the light bulb and one to spin the ladder around," L answers. You laugh while Al sticks his tongue out at him.

"I maybe a blonde, L, but at least I don't fall victim to something so silly," Al says with an evil smile.

"You wouldn't dare," L replies.

"Wouldn't I?" Al asks. L covers his ears.

"Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry, Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry, Straw-ba-ba-ba-berry Shortcake" Al sings.

"N-no stop! You're making me hungry…" L whines, you and Al laugh.

"Look! It's the castle!" you shout running up to the door. You begin to open, but it burst open, slamming you in the face.

"I told you to turn left then go straight hundreds of time!" Ed shouts.

"Yes, and that lead us to a dead end, shrimp!" Kyo shouts back.

"Shrimp?"

"Great! Now Niume is probably in mortal danger and it's all your fault!" Kyo sighs.

L and Al go over to you and help you up.

"L? Al? Niume?" Axel asks pushing past Kyo and Ed.

"Hey, Axel," you greet holding your broken nose.

"What happened?" he asks seeing all the blood.

"Ah, nothing," you smile.

"Niume! You're bleeding!" Ed shouts running over to you.

"I'm fine," you promise. Kyo whacks Ed in the head.

"This is all your fault," he says.

"Mine?" Ed yells. Ichigo walks out of the castle and away from you and the guys.

"Do you want to fight, pipsqueak?" Kyo shouts.

"Bring it, you damn cat!" Ed yells. You sneak out of the group and head over toward Ichigo.

"What do you want," he asks in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry," you whisper. He freezes. "I know she meant a lot to you. I also know you meant a lot to her."

"It doesn't matter now. Saya is gone…" he says turning away from you.

"'You win. I'm giving full custody of our body, but on one condition, take care of Ichigo and Rukia for me,'" you whisper. Ichigo turns and looks at you.

"What?" he asks.

"Those were her last words to me. She wanted me to take care of you. I don't know why, but…it hurts me to see you like this… so alone… You said that my emotions were too much for her to handle, and now I get it. She loves you that's why it hurts so much," you explain looking at the ground.

"She's still there?" he asks taking a step toward you.

"Somewhere in here," you reply pointing to your head then heart.

"Can she hear me?"

You nod.

"Can she see me?"

You nod, and he grabs your hand.

"Can she feel me?"

You blush like crazy and nod.

"I'm sorry I've been an ass, Saya," he apologizes.

"I'm sure she forgives yo-" you begin but are cut off by Ichigo kissing you.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Kyo shouts.

"Just saying good-bye," Ichigo shouts back.

"W-what?" you stutter.

"Saya, …Niume, you deserve to live. Saya wants to, so… I guess, I have no choice. If I stay by you, I won't be happy and neither would you. This will be the last time we meet," Ichigo says walking past you over to the guys. You grab his arm.

"I'm not some kind of disease. You can't just get rid of me then everything will be ok. We are connect by Saya. If you leave forever, neither of us will ever forgive you!" you shout with tears running down your face. Ichigo stares at you.

"Come on," he whispers holding out his hand. You look at it.

"No way!" Ed shouts slapping Ichigo's hand then holding out his hand.

"What makes you think she wants your hand, bean sprout," Kyo says holding out his hand. You smile a little.

"Can we please just go home," you ask.

"Why? Aren't you having fun here?" Axel asks opening a portal. You smile more.

"Come on, let's get you home," L says.

"Right! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Al shouts.

"You're on!" Ed replies running in the portal.

"Loser cleans the house!" Kyo says running in. Al and L run in after him while Ichigo shakes his head in shame following them.

"You have weird taste in men," Axel chuckles.

"That may be true, but you're going to have to clean the house!" you shout laughing and running into the portal. Axel just chuckles some more and walks into the portal.


	22. Just When You Thought It Was Over

Are you guys ready for this? Here we go! The final ark has just begun! Enjoy!

*** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION***

Chapter 22: Just When You Thought It Was Over

"Hey! No fair!" Kyo shouts jumping up.

"Hey, hey ,hey. The cards don't lie my feline friend," Ed smirks collecting the cards and shuffling them.

"I don't know why you play with him when you know he checks," Al says playing Halo with L.

"Alphonse… So even my own brother thinks I'm a cheat," Ed whispers dramatically looking away from everyone.

"Stand up," L says not looking away from the TV.

"W-why?" Ed asks nervously.

"Just do it," L replies. Ed slowly stands up.

"Ha! See nothing happened." Ed smirks crossing his arms. Several cards fall out of his sleeves. "Ah… I can explain that.."

"Sure," L says shaking his controller fiercely.

"You," Kyo whispers glaring at Ed. "You're dead!"

"Oh, crap!" Ed shouts running out the door while Kyo chases him. You laugh to yourself.

"Wow, it's hard to think that a month ago we were running through some strange world looking for a gigai," you think to yourself. "Everything seems so…happy."

"I hope Axel comes by soon. We need him to clean the bathroom again," Al laughs quickly pushing buttons on his controller.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Al" Axel sneers walking through a dark portal.

"Axel! Wait. What are you doing here?" Al asks.

"Move!" Ed yells pushing Axel out of the way as he dodges Kyo's punches.

"Hold still!" Kyo screams chasing Ed. Axel sighs and gives you a envelope.

"What's this?" you ask taking it. Axel shrugs and shoots a worried look toward L.

"Who's it from?" L asks.

"I'm not sure. It just says The Council," you reply searching the envelope for more information. Ed and Kyo stop dead in their tracks and Al drops his controller.

"W-who did you say if was from?" L whispers.

"The Council," you repeat looking at them confused. L stares at Axel then at you.

"I think you should open it up and read it," Axel says sitting down beside you. You slowly open the envelope. Inside is a key and a letter.

"Read it out loud," L says turning off the Xbox. You take a big gulp and begin to read.

"_To whom this may concern:_

_It has come to our attention that multiple disturbances have been reported in the vicinity of this area. When we came to investigate, we discovered the source of the disturbance. The Council has summoned you for a trail in the Soul Society. You are to be present there on July 13, 2011 at 12:00 P.M. This trail is to determine your guilt or innocent for the following crimes: murder, impersonating a Soul Reaper, destruction of other worlds, and disruption of peace. If you are not present at the date above then you will be found guilty of all chargers and sentenced to death. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Council Board Members"_

The room goes completely silent after you get done reading. You feel your heart beating a thousand miles per hour in your chest. Millions of questions pop into your head.

"_Who's the council? What crimes!"_

You try to speak but nothing comes out. Everyone seems to want to say something, too, but words seem to fail them as well.

"You haven't killed anyone!" Kyo finally shouts.

"Or destroyed another world!" Ed adds.

"This is so strange…" L whispers biting his thumb.

"Niume hasn't done anything of these thing," Al says as your mind begins to drift.

"_Have I killed anyone? What about Light… I killed him…"_

"I don't know what to say," Axel begins, "They just told me to deliver the letter." Kyo tightens his fists while Ed watches you closely.

"_And that world Axel took us to. I broke up the streets and buildings a little… but nothing major…"_

The door slams open.

"Hey, guys- whoa… what's up?" Ichigo asks walking in.

"This isn't a good time," Kyo replies giving Ichigo a death glare. Ichigo flinches.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"What time is it?" you question snapping back to reality. Ichigo looks at his watch.

"11:37," he answers. You jump up.

"What is today?" you ask.

"Um, thirteenth, I think," he responds staring at you strangely. The air in the room thickens and you find it hard to breath.

"Ichigo! Take us right now to the Soul Society!" L shouts.

"W-what? Why? What is going on?" Ichigo asks. You go over and hand Ichigo the letter. His eyes get bigger and bigger as he reads it.

"We need to go NOW!" Kyo says as Ichigo hands the letter back.

"I'm sorry but…" Ichigo starts.

"but what?" Ed shouts.

"but I can't just open a portal to the Soul Society. I don't know how," Ichigo replies. You turn the key over and over again in your hand.

"What's this key for?" you ask. Ichigo takes it from your hand.

"I'm not sure," he says looking at it closely.

"We don't have all day to stand around looking at a key!" Kyo yells as Ed nods in agreement.

"Hey, what's the matter with me, let me see that key," Axel says getting up and taking the key.

"Do you know what to do with it?" Al asks. Axel nods then thrusts the key in front of him. He turns it, and metal clanking sound echoes the room.

"Weird," you whisper. Axel takes the key out of the invisible doorknob and a door appears.

"All aboard," Axel laughs in an uneasy voice. Everyone stares at one another.

"Guess I'll go first," Ichigo sighs opening the door. Before he can enter, a thick cloud of darkness pours out of the door and into the room.

"W-what's going on!" you shout as the darkness begins to devour the room. You feel a hand grab your hand.

"Just relax and hold your breath," Ed whispers. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Somehow, after hearing that, you feel safer. You close your eyes and take a deep breath.

"_What if they kill me?"_

_A/N: Sorry it's so short n.n' I promise I'll right more ASAP!_


	23. OBJECTION!

Sorry for the long wait! Here you go!

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION***

Chapter 23: OBJECTION!

"Niume? Are you ok?" Al asks as he shakes you. You slowly open your eyes.

"Phew, you scared us," Kyo sighs running his hand through his hair. Your focus drifts from the boys' concerns to your surroundings. Run down houses line a dirt road that stretches forever.

"Where are we?" you ask taking a step forward.

"The Soul Society, well, part of it. This is at the border of the Rukon District. We need to get to the Seireitei." Ichigo replies staring off into the distance.

"How long will that take?" L asks staring at his watch.

"Far too long," Ichigo whispers to L.

"We better get going then," L says looking at you with a false smile.

"I'll take Niume. You guys just meet us up there." Axel says forming a tiny portal.

"Why can't you take us all?" Ed asks staring at Axel suspiciously.

"This place weakens my powers. We should consider ourselves lucky that I could even open a portal here," Axel answers.

"How do we know that you won't betray us!" Ed shouts.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to-"

"To get her killed!" Ed screams charging Axel.

"Brother!" Al yells stepping in front of Axel. Ed freezes in his tracks.

"I-I'm sorry… I just.." Ed begins.

"We don't have time for this! Do you want me to take her or not?" Axel asks straining to keep the portal open.

"Yes, please. " L replies watching Ed closely.

"Niume, Come on," Axel says holding out his hand. You just stand there.

"We'll catch up. The important thing is that you get there," L says with another fake smile. You nod and take Axel's hand.

"Please, be safe!" you shout then enter the portal.

"That's our line," Kyo chuckles as the portal vanishes.

"Will she be ok?" Ed asks staring at the ground.

"Of course she will," Al says placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I freaked out like that… It's just… this place. It gives me the creeps." Ed whispers.

"Come on. We all know why you really freaked out. We're all worried about her." Kyo says crossing his arms.

"But that doesn't mean that we attack our friends," L adds. Ed turning away from the group.

"We better get going. It's going to be a long walk," Ichigo says taking a few steps forward on the dirt road.

"Last one there cleans the house for a whole year!" Al laughs running ahead of Ichigo and speeding down the road.

"How can he be so happy at a time like this?" Kyo whispers to Ed.

"He's not. He's just trying to be strong," Ed replies taking out a pocket watch and staring at it.

"Well. I know one thing. I'm not going to be cleaning!" L shouts running after Al.

"They both are…" Kyo sighs.

"going to lose!" Ed yells dashing off after them.

"Gezz, What is with you guys?" Ichigo asks watching the boys run after another.

"We all try to be strong because to be honest, we're all scared out of our minds," Kyo replies staring down the road. Ichigo looks at Kyo shocked.

"You and I both know that The Council's word is law, any one who crosses it is dead. Niume crossed the line and whether she meant to or not doesn't matter. They will not go easier on her." Kyo whispers clenching his fists.

"Why are you telling me all this? I thought you hated me," Ichigo says.

"I need all the friends I can get right now. We might have to cross the line, too, and I need to know if you're with us," Kyo replies.

"Of course I'm with you," Ichigo answers smiling at Kyo.

"Good. Now I don't have to clean the house!" Kyo smirks running down the road.

"That was cheap…" Ichigo cries running after him.

"I've always hated this place," Axel sighs as you both walk through the Seireitei.

"Why?" you ask.

"Besides the fact that it's freaking enormous and you can never find anything, when my leader, Xemnas, was being trailed for tons of stuff, they forced me to come up here and testify. Long story short, I did then I was marked a traitor by all my friends." Axel replies.

"What about your leader?"

"During his execution, he broke out."

"You mean he's still out there!"

"Yep. Somewhere."

You take a deep breath.

"Do you think that they'll kill me?" you ask. Axel doesn't speak for a minute.

"I don't know." he finally replies. You open your mouth to speak.

"Here we are," Axel interrupts. A large building stares you down. "And just in time. Go in."

You take a step towards it then freeze.

"It's ok." Axel says trying to comfort you, but you still don't move. Axel sighs then grabs your hand and pulls you into the building. An old man with a long white beard sits on top of a tall podium.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asks in a dry, aged voice. Axel pushes you forward.

"Ah, you must be Niume. I'd remember Saya's look anywhere," the old man sighs searching through some papers.

"Y-yeah. That's me," you stutter staring anxiously at the man.

"The Council is in the room on the left. Do not keep them waiting," he says stamping the pile of papers then handing them down to you. You quickly take them then turn to Axel.

"What do I do?" you mouth to him. He nods his head toward the left. You gulp and feel a shiver run down your back. He smiles sympathetically.

"Again. Do not keep them waiting," the old man repeats. Axel takes your hand and drags you into The Council's room.

The room is twice the size of the whole building. The walls cave in with metal bars to form cages while large rows of pews line up left and right forming a small aisle between them. At the end of the aisle is a platform ten feet high with a long, white desk on top of it. Five figures sit behind the desk patiently.

"Niume, I presume?" The figure in the center asks. His green and white stripped hat sits lazily on top of his head.

"Y-yes.." you whisper.

"I'm sorry. Could you come closer to the mic?" a man you recognize to be Shigure asks. You squint your eyes and see a microphone on a stand closer to the figures.

"Axel, you may sit," the man with the hat says. Axel nods his head and sit. You take a big breath and walk toward the microphone. A boy with blond spiky hair smiles at you. You stare at him strangely.

"Niume, you have been charged with the following crimes," the man with the hat begins. "Disruption of peace, destruction of other worlds, murder, impersonating a Soul Reaper. How do you plead?"

"N-not g-guity," you stammer out staring at each of the five men. The men begin to murmur.

"Not guilty, huh?" Shigure asks. "Sora, get the pictures."

A boy with spiky brown hair pulls out a folder and passes it to the man with hat.

"As for disruption of peace and destruction of property, here is the proof that we have." he says holding up pictures of you fighting the heartless in Castle Oblivion.

"b-but I had to get m-my gigai!" you shout out with out thinking.

"Which brings us to the other charge. You have been impersonating a Soul Reaper captain for quite some time haven't you?" a man with a long blond ponytail asks.

"Heonheim, patience. We must take this a step at a time," the hat man says harshly.

"Be nice, Urahara." Shigure chides to the hat man.

"Enough. Let's just get on with it. Niume, what proof do you have that you did not cause these charges," Urahara asks.

You look around franticly.

"I don't have any…." you whisper.

"Ok, Naruto give me the Death Note." Urahara says writing things down on a piece of paper. The blond spiky boy hands it down.

"Light Yagami." Urahara reads out. "He died by your hands using this book, yes?"

"Yes, but it was self-"

"Sage Sui, Kisame Lee, Sam Patterson, Miley Cyrus, and Juan Hernandez also died by your hands from the book, yes?"

"L-L wanted to make sure it really work, but-"

"That's six counts of murder. Do you have any evidence to prove your innocents?"

"I didn't kill them on purpose! L is a detective, we had to make sure that it worked… Light was Kira! He was trying to kill us!" you try to explain, but you're talking too fast to make sense.

"Uh-huh. Well, even if Light was Kira and we did dismiss that, that's still five counts of murder." he replies.

"but they were just criminals!" you shout.

"Murder is murder." Urahara says in a cold, hard tone. You flinch from his voice.

"The final charge is impersonation of a Soul Reaper." he says writing some more. "What's your evidence?"

"Um, Ichigo! Ichigo will tell you I'm not Saya! I'm Niume!" you reply.

"Very well. Where is your witness?" Urahara asks. You feel your heart drop as you look behind you and only see Axel.

"He's not here…" you say looking desperately.

"Then you have no evidence for this charge either?" Heonheim asks in an annoyed voice.

"No…" you whisper.

"Our evidence are the pictures of you, Niume, using Captain Saya's bankai." Shigure says holding up pictures.

"Do you still plead not guilty?" Urahara asks in a flat tone. You nod your head. "Then we will break for recess to discuss our verdict."

"Come back in thirty minutes," Shigure says. All The Council members get up from behind the desk and leave. You stand there.

"_It's over… I'm going to die…"_

"Niume, we have to leave…" Axel whispers placing his hand on your shoulder.

"_Die…"_

"Come guys! We're almost there!" Ichigo shouts running up to the building.

"When you said it's going to be along walk, I didn't think it was going to be that long," Ed sighs. Kyo collapses to the ground in front of the building.

"It wasn't that bad," Al huffs breathing in and out heavily.

"Where is Niume?" L asks his face red with sweat pouring from his face.

"Probably in the building. Come on," Ichigo replies opening the door.

"What do you want?" the old man asks.

"Captain Yamamoto, let us in to see the Niume trail," Ichigo demands.

"That trail just released for recess," the old man answers.

"Where's Niume?" Ed asks pushing Ichigo out of the way.

"She hasn't come out yet." Yamamoto answers.

"What room is the trail?" Ichigo asks pushing Ed.

"To the left," Yamamoto replies pointing to the door.

"Thanks!" Ichigo shouts rushing to the door, but Kyo gets there first.

"Niume!" he yells opening the door. You snap to focus and stare at him.

"Kyo?" you whisper to yourself. Ed pushes past Kyo and runs to you.

"I'm so happy you made it on time!" he exclaims hugging you. Kyo tears Ed off of you.

"Niume!" Al shouts hugging you in Ed's place. L looks at Axel who stares at the ground.

"How has the first half gone?" he asks. Axel bites his lip while you look away.

"It can't be that bad?' Kyo says tearing Al away. Neither you nor Axel speak.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you guys need to leave this area until we're done," Naruto explains walking around the giant platform with the table on it. His face looks grim and he avoids eye contact with you.

"Right. Sorry, we were just leaving," L apologized taking your hand and leading the group out.

"So, what happened?" Kyo asks once everyone is out of the room.

"I have no chance of winning," you squeak out trying to hold back tears.

"What do you mean?" L asks.

"They had evidence for everything! They had the Death Note and pictures and… and…" you trail off.

"Damn it!" Kyo shouts slamming his fist into the door.

"You can still win," Al says with a small false smile.

"There's just no way…" you whisper. Ed clenches his fists together then walks off.

"Ed? Where are you going?" Al asks.

"For a walk!" Ed shouts back as he leaves the building.

"I have to find a way to help her…" Ed whispers to himself as he leans against the side of the building. "Think, Ed. Think!" he shouts putting his head in his hands.

"Maybe I can be of some kind of assistance," a voice whispers.

"W-who's there?" Ed asks taking a fighting pose.

"A friend, perhaps," a man says stepping out of the shadows. His brown hair came to a curl on his forehead.

"Who are you," Ed whispers.

"Aizen is the name. I heard about your problem, I would like to help," Aizen coos with a smirk.

"how could you possibly help?" Ed asks returning to his normal posture.

"I could clear your friend from all of her charges. She'll be a free woman." Aizen proposes.

"What's the catch?" Ed asks watching Aizen closely.

"There's no catch. I just feel the need to be generous," Aizen replies.

"No catch? …You can clear all of the charges from her name?" Ed asks. Aizen nods.

"Just sign here," he smirks holding out a scroll.

"What does it say?" Ed questions taking the scroll.

"Oh, just that I'll help you clear 'Niume's name.' That's all," Aizen answers giving Ed a pen. Ed takes it, but hesitates.

"What are you waiting for? They will kill her." Aizen says. Ed clicks the pen and signs.

"There." he sighs.

"Thank you, Edward," Aizen smirks then disappears into the shadows. Ed leans against the wall.

"See, Niume? I got you into this mess, and now, I'll get you out," Ed smiles closing his eyes.


	24. Why So Serious?

W00t W00t!

*** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FANFICTION***

Chapter 24:Why So Serious?

"Ed?" Al asks looking around the building for his missing brother.

"What is it, Al?" Ed asks leaning against the wall.

"The trail is fixing to resume. I just wanted to see if you are coming," Al replies.

"How do things look?" Ed asks. Al doesn't answer. Ed pushes himself off the wall then walks past Al and into the building.

"Please… just let everything be ok," Al sighs. He gives one look around then follows Ed.

"Ha! That's a full house!" a man with sea foam hair shouts throwing cards onto a table.

"Fool, that's not even an option in Go Fish," a man with a long, black ponytail coolly says.

"Itachi, pay no mind to that idiot, Grimmjow. He's Aizen's problem," a figure in the corner of the room with tons of piercing whispers.

"What did you say? Come over here and say that to my face, Pein!" Grimmjow growls slamming his fists onto the table.

"Gentlemen, Please. Be professional." a man with long silver hair coos.

"Shut it, Xemnas! If that stupid freak wants to pick a fight then let him!" Grimmjow shouts.

"No one will be fighting. At least, not yet," Aizen booms walking into the tiny, dark room.

"Aizen…" Grimmjow whispers looking away.

"Aizen. You better keep your animal under control. The Akatsuki will not be degraded by such ignorance," Pein warns while Grimmjow bares his teeth.

"I'm sorry. Grimmjow just needs to be house broken," Aizen scolds giving Grimmjow a deadly stare.

"Do you have it?" Xemnas asks snapping Aizen back to matters at hand.

"Of course I do. The Elric boy was very easy. Give him the slightest bit of hope, and he'd jumps through hoops of fire to get it." Aizen smirks pulling out the scroll.

"Stupid kid. Did he even read it?" Grimmjow asks opening the document. Aizen shakes his head.

"What do we do now?" Itachi asks stacking cards.

"I say we keep our promise and visit this 'Niume,'" Aizen smiles evilly.

"We've all thought long and hard about this, but in the end the vote was unanimous," Urahara begins. You bite your lip and stare and the ground. The tension in air is so thick that it's hard to breath. "Guilty."

As that last word left his mouth, the world froze.

"For your crimes, you are to be executed one week from today….." Urahara rambles on, but you tune out.

"_I'm really going to die…. They're going to kill me!"_

"Objection!" a voice booms from the back of the room.

"Aizen? What are you doing here?" Urahara shouts standing up.

"Oh, I just came here to help a friend out," Aizen smirks winking at you.

"Aizen, you are wanted for murder of several hundreds plus-"

"Yeah, yeah. Look we're not here to worry about me. We're here because of this lovely girl," Aizen interrupts holding out his hand in your direction.

"W-what?" you stutter taking a few steps back. Al and Kyo jump up, but Ed holds them back.

"Trust me," Ed whispers.

"Brother? What are you doing?" Al asks.

"Sit down, Alphonse." Ed demands grabbing Al's arm. Aizen walks past the bench were the boys are sitting and over to where you are. You see a flash of movement.

"Take one more step, Aizen, and I'll kill you where you stand." Urahara threatens pointing his sword at Aizen's throat. Aizen chuckles.

"You and what army?"

"Behind you!" Axel yells jumping up. Urahara turns quickly to see Nobodies appearing all over the room.

"Urahara, we're going to need help!" Sora shouts slashing as many Nobodies as he can.

"They don't die!" Naruto yells throwing Kunai.

"Damn it! It's a trap," Urahara exclaims while Aizen smirks.

"Do you think your little key blade master can kill them all before they kill all of you?" Aizen asks. Axel clenches his fists.

"We have to help," Ichigo says pulling out his sword.

"There's nothing we can do," L whispers watching The Council fight the Nobodies.

"There has to be something!" Kyo shouts.

"Only special weapons can defeat them," Axel sighs.

"We can't just sit here! That creep is after Niume!" Kyo yells.

"He's not after Niume. He's going to save her," Ed says in a dazed voice watching the battle.

"What do you mean?" L asks staring at Ed in shock.

"We made a deal. He'd save Niume," Ed says still dazed

"Are you crazy? Aizen is insane! He's the most wanted man in the entire universe!" Ichigo yells.

"No, he's going to help us," Ed smiles. Al slaps Ed in the face.

"Are you so desperate to right a wrong that you make deals with the devil? We've done thing before bother! Why on Earth would you do it again?" Al screams with tears in his eyes.

"Al…"

"Ed, we all make mistakes. We have to try to fix this. The man tricked you," L interrupts.

"Sora! Help!" Shigure shouts as Nobodies knock him to the ground. A loud scream emerges from another Council member as Nobodies swam him.

"How long will you let them suffer?" Aizen asks in a sly voice. Urahara glares at him.

"Take the fallen members to the cages," Xemnas commands the Nobodies. The bodies of Heonheim and Shigure are drug to the cages.

"Dad!" Al shouts watching helplessly as Heonheim is tosses into the cage on the right. Ed stands up and claps his hands, but before he can place them on anything, Itachi grabs Ed's wrists.

"You boys are becoming troublesome," Pein sighs beside them. "Almighty Push!"

A huge push of gravity sends L, Ed, Al, Kyo and Ichigo flying across the room.

"No!" you shout trying to move, but Urahara keeps you back. Axel manages to dodge the attack from Pein.

"Huh, I guess that's what you'd expect from a Nobody," Pein chuckles. Axel pushes past him and runs toward Sora and Naruto who are fighting back to back.

"How many more are there?" Naruto asks trying to dodge the Nobodies.

"I have no clue," Sora replies slicing a one in half.

"Stand back," Axel says pulling out his twin chakrams.

"Axel? What are you doing?" Sora asks still trying to fend off the Nobodies.

"Trying to help you, duh," Axel responds. "Now stand back." Sora nods and drags Naruto away from Axel.

Axel winks at you then throws his chakrams into the air.

"No you fool! What are you doing?" Xemnas shouts.

"Saving me friends. Got it memorized?" Axel smirks. "EXPLOSTION!"

A giant flames explode from Axel and head straight for Xemnas.

"A-Aizen! Help!" Xemnas wails as the flames engulf him. All the Nobodies begin to disappear.

"No." Aizen curses under his breath.

"It's over Aizen," Urahara smiles. Axel falls to the ground. You take this chance to run over to him.

"Axel, are you ok," you whisper frantically.

"Ye-ah this is just a flesh wound," he chuckles as parts of him begin to disappear.

"What's going on?" you ask watching him.

"I'm disappearing. Look, don't worry about me. Go help those others guys. They need you right now. I took care of Xemnas now the rest is up to you guys," Axel replies closing his eyes.

"Y-you have to help us!" you cry out with tears running down your face.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." Axel chuckles. You give him a strange look.

"You are very strong in here," Axel begins pointing a your heart. "You'll be fine."

"But-"

"Go. We'll meet again someday," Axel whispers as the final part of him disappears. You get up with your hands in fists.

"Stupid kid," a voice booms. Xemnas brushes the fire off. Urahara watches with wide eyes as Xemnas summands thousands of more Nobodies.

"What were you saying about if being over?" Aizen smirks. Itachi side swipes Urahara in a pew.

"I'm your opponent now," Itachi says waiting on Urahara to stand. Aizen turns his attention back to you.

"Niume?" he asks staring at you with cold eyes.

"Ye-" is all you get out before he slams the handle of his blade into your head. You fall to your knees coughing out blood. Ichigo struggles to stand from Pein's attack.

"W-what is going on?" a voice shrieks from behind you.

"Saya?" Ichigo shouts jumping over pews. Grimmjow drops down from the ceiling cutting Ichigo off."What is going on?" Says asks glaring at Aizen.

"Ah, Captain Saya. Long time no see," he smirks. "I'm sorry we have to meet again like this, but.."

Aizen jabs his sword into Saya's stomach.

"Nothing personal. Just filling my contract." Aizen whispers in her ear.

"SAYA!" Ichigo screams as Aizen throws her body into a far aisle of pews. Grimmjow punches Ichigo in the stomach to calm him down.

"Aizen! What the hell are you doing?" Urahara shouts dodging Itachi's attacks.

"Silence, fool," Aizen demands waving his hand. With that simple motion, Urahara is lifted from the ground and thrown to the wall. You push yourself up onto your feet.

"Who new that girl contained so much power," Aizen whispers to himself.

"Run!" Sora shout at you from across the room. Aizen turns to you.

"Oh, no. We're not done yet," Aizen smirks grabbing you by the hair. "Pein, Itachi. Get the others." Pein picks up Ed's and Al's unconscious bodies and throws them into the cage on left. Itachi does the same thing with L's and Kyo's bodies.

"Come on carrot top," Grimmjow barks at Ichigo.

"You…. BASTARDS!" Ichigo screams slicing off Grimmjow's arm and charging Aizen.

"Quiet down," Aizen says lifting his hand in the air. Ichigo rises off the ground. As Aizen balls his hands in a fist, Ichigo begins to be choked.

"Interesting," Aizen whispers.

"Kill him!" Grimmjow barks holding his stub arm.

"No! Please stop! You're killing him!" you cry trying to pull away from his grip.

"Ah, how sweet. Even in mortal danger you stick up for you friends," Aizen chuckles throwing Ichigo against the left metal cage.

"Why are you doing this…" you silently cry.

"Why? Because your little friend Edward told me to," Aizen replies.

"Lies! Ed would never agree to anything like this!" you spit at him.

"Oh really?" Aizen begins. He pulls out the scroll and shows it to you.

"He signed something he didn't even take the time to really read," Aizen finishes.

"T-that still doesn't make since… What did you do to Saya?" you ask.

"I took her power. In the contract, I agreed to clear your name in exchange for your powers," Aizen smirks. "the best way to clear your name is to kill all the Council members."

"Now Naruto!" Sora shouts. Naruto unleashes several smoke bombs.

"Ugh!" Aizen shouts gripping your hair tighter. The smoke makes it impossible to see. You feel a hand cover your mouth. A sharp object cuts your hair freeing you from Aizen. A strong hand pulls you in a unknown direction.

"Almighty push!" Pein yells and a force blows the smoke away.

"We've lost them," Xemnas whispers to Aizen. Aizen throws your hair to the ground.

"Itachi. Grimmjow. Find them. Kill the other two, but bring me the girl unharmed," Aizen growls.

"With pleasure," Grimmjow sneers running out the door with Itachi right behind him.

"Where are we going?" you ask following Sora and Naruto.

"Just stay quiet and follow us," Sora replies dodging oncoming people.

"We need to get out of here," Naruto whispers to Sora who nods in response. Naruto freezes.

"In here now!" he shouts pushing you and Sora into a small building.

"Don't move or even breath," he whispers.

"Where are those stupid brat," Grimmjow snaps. Itachi stops.

"They're close," Itachi says looking at the small building. Grimmjow walks over to it. Before he opens it, a loud explostion happens behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow exclaims turning away from the building.

"Quick. In here," a blond boy next to a portal whispers.

"Roxas! You got my message!" Sora whispers excitedly.

"Yes, now come one," he replies. Naruto pushes you into the portal. When you open your eyes, you see a world that looks just like Earth.

"Welcome to Twilight Town," Roxas says behind you exiting the portal.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't find them. They must have left the Soul Society," Itachi says entering the building while Grimmjow waits by the door.

"Very well," Aizen replies sitting at the white table.

"You're not mad?" Grimmjow asks walking in.

"Of course not. Niume will come back to us. We have the things she loves the most," Aizen smirks.

"You won't get away with this!" Kyo shouts.

"I believe I already have," Aizen chuckles.


	25. Act III Scene IV

I'm so sorry these are taking so long! Marching band is slowly devouring my life

THIS IS IMPORTANT! The way the jury room is set up is very strange. You need it know how it is set up to understand how this is all working. The room is insanely huge. Inside the walls are cages. The right cage goes all the way across the right side of the jury room while the left cage goes all the way across the left side. They do not go into one one another!

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION***

Chapter 25: Act III Scene IV

"Twilight Town?" you ask giving the blond boy a confused look.

"It's the only place I could think of," he replies rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, good choice! This place it always so pretty," Sora exclaims with a goofy smile.

"How long until they figure out were we are?" Naruto asks. Sora's smile disappears.

"Who knows," he sighs.

"We should change worlds every hour," Roxas suggests. "At least until we figure out what we're going to do."

"What we need to do is go back," you declare giving them all a stern look.

"That's suicide!" Naruto shouts.

"I don't care! My friends are back there! We have to go save them!" you yell.

"Are friends are trapped there, too." Sora whispers. You open your mouth to argue but Sora interrupts.

"If we go back there right now, we wouldn't stand a chance. Aizen would kill us with one flick of the wrist. If we want to save our friends, we have to come up with a plan," he says in an strong voice. His eyes bore into yours causing you to look away.

"What do you suppose we do?" Roxas asks.

"We need to increase our numbers…dramatically," Sora sighs.

"Konaha has tons of ninjas! We could rally them up and-" Naruto begins.

"We can't go to Konaha. They'll be expecting that," Sora cuts in.

"Well, there's-" Naruto begins but this time Roxas pushes Sora and Naruto into a pile of boxes.

"What-" you start before he shoves you into a small hole in the wall.

"Oi! Roxas!" a voice shouts.

"Shut up, you idiot!" another yells. You try to move, but something is holding you in spot.

"Be very quiet," a sly voice whispers in your ear.

"What the hell do we do now?" Kyo whispers to L.

"I'm not sure what we can do…" he replies watching Ichigo's unconscious body.

"Brother… are you ok?" Al whispers to Ed who sits silently away from the others.

"This is all my fault, Al" Ed says clenching his fists.

"No, anyone of us would have done exactly what you did," Al assures placing his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"How touching," Aizen booms clapping his hands. Ed turns and glares at Aizen.

"Shut the hell up you sleazy asshole!" Ed screams.

"Feeling a little feisty are we?" Aizen sneers rising his arm up. Ed rises from the ground and grasps at an invisible force around his neck choking him.

"Leave him alone! Please!" Al shrieks! Kyo and L rush over to Ed and try to pull him down. Aizen chuckles loudly.

"Aizen! Put him down!" Heonheim yells from across the room. Ed falls to the ground on top of Kyo.

"Well, isn't this sweet. The father who was never there steps in for his son." Aizen laughs. Heonheim looks at the ground.

"I'm bored. While we're waiting for our honored guest. Let's play a game," Aizen coos. He raises his right arm and Heonheim rises into the air.

"I need you and…" Aizen begins. He raises his left arm and Al raises up. "You." Aizen yanks his arms forward. Al and Heonheim are pulled out of the cages and into the middle of the room.

"Ed! Help me!" Al screams as Aizen lefts Al and Heonheim high into the air.

"Alphonse!" Ed screams jumping off of Kyo. The bars in front of Ed open.

"Step forward, Edward," Aizen smirks. Ed takes one step out of the cage then the bars close behind him.

"Aizen, please…you can kill me if you want, but I begging you… don't hurt my sons," Heonheim pleads.

"Ed will be deciding who is the one getting hurt," Aizen explains. "The rules are simple. You choose who you want to save from this fall. Your dear brother or your abandoning father."

Ed freezes.

"Oh, um, hey Demyx. Hey Xigbar," Roxas nervously chuckles.

"Hey!" Demyx beams. Xigbar punches in the arm.

"Roxas, have you come into contact with any of these people?" Xigbar asks holding out a warrant. Sora's, Naruto's, and Axel's photo are printed on the paper.

"No? Why?" Roxas asks.

"Don't ask questions," Xigbar sneers. "What about her?"

He holds out a photo of you. Roxas takes it and looks at it carefully.

"Nope," he responds handing the photo back.

"Man, Xemnas was sure that they would have come to you," Demyx sighs. Xigbar punches him again.

"You better not be lying to us," Xigbar warns while Demyx rubs his arm. Roxas glances nervously at them.

"I-I'm not," Roxas stutters. Xigbar stares at him.

"Damnit, they're not buying it…" the person behind you whispers.

"Come on. He doesn't know anything. Guess we'll just have to go to Konaha," Demyx groans turning around. Xigbar continues to stare at Roxas.

"Ok. Konaha will give us some answers even if we have to massacre the entire village," Xigbar smirks. A box moves slightly. Xigbar and Demyx open a portal then disappear. Roxas lets out a deep breath.

"We're going to Konaha!" Naruto shouts shuffling out of the pile of boxes. Sora sighs.

"I guess we have no choice. Right, Axel?" Roxas asks. The person pushes you out of the hole, but grabs you before you hit the ground.

"Right." Axel responds smiling at you.

"Axel…" you whisper as tears come to your eyes.

"Ye-" he begins but is cut off by you slapping across the face.

"I thought you died!" you cry. Awkward silence fills the air as Axel tries to come up with words.

"I had to help you escape. I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Axel created the explostion that distracted those two that were after us in the Soul Society," Roxas explains. You stare at Axel in a mix of anger and relief, and he stares right back.

"We need to get going. If those two knew to come here, others will surely follow," Sora says walking over to Roxas.

"Where should we go?" Axel asks not looking away from you.

"Konaha! We have to!" Naruto demands.

"I don't know…" Sora begins.

"What do you mean! Konaha is in danger!" Naruto shouts.

"They might just be luring us into a trap." Roxas says. Naruto clenches his fist.

"Those people trust me and believe in me. I am not going to let them die!" Naruto growls.

"We're going to Konaha," Axel declares. Sora and Roxas turn to him.

"Think about it. It's just Xigbar and Demyx vs. all of Konaha plus us. They don't stand a chance," Axel says creating a portal.

"No. We're going somewhere safe to create a plan." Sora demands. Axel and Sora glare at one another. You feel anger bubbling up inside of you.

"I don't have time for this! My friends need me…" you think to yourself.

"Look. Sora and Roxas can go create a plan while Axel, Naruto, and I can go help Konaha!" you shout. They all look at you.

"That does work," Roxas agrees looking at Sora.

"I don't trust you two with Niume. She'll come with us," Sora says.

"No way! She's coming with us!" Axel argues.

"How about she comes with us," Xigbar smirks holding his Sharpshooter to Naruto's head.


	26. Kill Aizen Vol1

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FANFICTION***

Chapter 26: Kill Aizen Vol.1

"You're sick!" Urahara screams gripping the bars on the cage tightly.

"So who will it be Edward?" Aizen asks with a sly smiles spread across his face. Ed stands there wide-eyed staring at Al and Heonheim.

"I think you broke him, Aizen," Xemnas laughs while Pein and Itachi exchange nonchalant glances.

"Well, Ed?"

Ed opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. L clenches his hands into fists.

"You can't do this!" he yells slamming his fists into the ground.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow growls. Aizen begins to count down.

"Five, four,"

Ed takes a staggered step forward then freezes again.

"Three, two,"

Ed glances around in a panic.

"On-"

"Alphonse…"

A silence hushes over the room.

"Very well," Aizen smirks slamming his right hand down. Heonheim is thrown to the ground. His body makes a loud cracking noise as it slams into the floor.

"You're a monster…" Shigure exclaims in a harsh voice. Aizen just smiles as Heonhiem's body lays motionless in a pool of blood.

"There. Now let Al go!" Ed yells

"Not so fast," Aizen booms as he pulls Al over to him.

"Let him go!" Ed screams.

"But the game isn't over yet. I have a very special job for our winner," Aizen says glancing over at Itachi and Pein.

"Xigbar," Axel curses under his breath.

"I knew something seemed fishy," Xigbar chuckles.

"How could you lie to us, Roxy?" Demyx asks truly crushed.

"Shut up, you fool! Go alert Xemnas that we found them," Xigbar demands. Demyx runs his hand through his hair with a sign then opens a portal.

"I can't let you do that," Axel shouts tackling Demyx to the ground. Naruto kicks Xigbar's arm causing him to drop his Sharpshooter.

"You sneakily little…" Xigbar starts but is cut off by Sora whacking him with the Keyblade.

"Get Niume out of here!" Sora shouts whacking Xigbar again.

Xigbar grabs his Sharpshooter and fires it at Sora. Sora deflects it with his Keyblade and it ricochets into your right arm. You feel the sharp sting and fall to the ground.

"Roxas!" Axel yells struggling to pin Demyx down. Roxas stares back and forth between Axel and Sora frozen.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asks. You shake your head trying to stop the blood gushing from your arm. He picks you up and runs you over to Roxas.

"Snap out of it!" Naruto shout slapping Roxas in the face. Demyx pushes Axel off of him.

"Dance water! Dance!" He shouts pulling out a sitar.

"Fu-" Axel begins before a wall of water washes over him.

"Axel!" Roxas yells trying to run over to him, but Naruto grabs him.

"Just open a portal and get us out of here!" Naruto commands. The little blonde-haired boy nods and opens a portal.

"I'm not sure where it leads," Roxas whispers, "but it should be safer than here." Naruto nods and enters the portal. You watch Roxas run to his friends as the portal closes.

"Why am I always running away," you think before everything goes black.

"Water always trumps fire!" Demyx sings as Axel stands up soaking wet.

"You are so dead." Axel growls as steam rises from him.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Sora shouts as he looks up into the sky. A shot is fired, but Sora easily dodges it.

"Damn, kid. Stop moving around," Xigbar curses to himself firing more rapid bullets from his gun.

"You know, it isn't fair if you hide up here," Roxas taunts pointing his duel Keyblades at the back of Xigbar's head. Xigbar turns around quickly.

"R-Roxas, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Axel?" Xigbar asks.

"I think Axel can handle himself. Shouldn't you be helping Demyx? You know how hot-headed Axel can get," Roxas smirks while Xigbar scoffs.

"Man! That was close!" Demyx shouts dodging Axel's punch.

"Hold still you little water pixie!" Axel yells throwing punch after punch at Demyx. Demyx dodges them all fluidly.

When you wake up, you find yourself surrounded by leaves and trees.

"W-where are we," you ask in a tired voice. You sit up then feel a sharp sting in your arm.

"I think we're in some kind of jungle," Naruto replies looking up at the moon. You look at your arm and see it is bandaged.

"Did you do this?" you ask looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, Sakura taught me a few basics," he smiles. You shiver runs up your spine as a gust of cold air blows through the jungle.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asks.

"N-no," you lie brining your knees into your chest. He smiles then puts his jacket over you. You feel a blush sweep across your face, but you shake it off.

"How are we going to leave this place?" you ask. Naruto tilts his head to the side.

"Huh, I'm not sure," he replies. "I guess we just wait until they get done with their fight and come get us."

"How long could that take?"

"Not sure."

"I need to help them…," you whisper to yourself pulling your knees closer and resting your head on them.

"Then ditch this loser and follow us," a voice whispers. You snap your head up and look around.

"What's wrong," Naruto asks looking around too.

"N…nothing," you answer lying your head back down. Naruto stands up.

"Something is coming," he whispers staring straight ahead of him. Footsteps grow louder a figure begins to appear. You force yourself to stand up and watch closely. A gorilla walks out of the darkness and into the moon's light. Naruto sighs with relief while you smile.

"I think we're a little too paranoid," you laugh. A figure runs through the trees beside you causing you to freeze.

"Yeah," Naruto chuckles walking up to the gorilla and petting it. He didn't seem to notice it so you shake it off.

"Niume…" you hear a voice whisper behind you. Another shiver shoots up your back.

"Niume…" it whispers again.

"That voice…," you think to yourself.

"Alphonse?" you whisper turning to look behind you. Surely enough, Al is standing in the darkness of the jungle. His body is bloody and beaten.

"Alphonse wh-" you begin but he holds a fingerer to his mouth signaling for you to be quiet. He points to Naruto.

"Niume, you have to get away from him. He's working with Aizen," Al whispers. Your eyes grow wide. You look back and see Naruto playing with the ape oblivious to anything else.

"Come with me, Niume. We have to go and save Ed," Al continues motioning for you to come over to him. You slowly walk over to Al making sure that Naruto doesn't notice. Once you do get to Al, he hugs you.

"Al, what happened to you?" you ask looking at all the marks on his body.

"Aizen…He forced Ed to do… terrible things…We have to get back! We have to go save them before Aizen kills every one!" Al whispers in a frantic voice. You take his hand.

"It's going to be ok, Al. How do we get back?" you ask.

"The ship is over there," he says pointing a random direction. He pulls you deep into the jungle toward the ship then something clicks.

"Al, how did you know I was here?" you ask stopping.

"Roxas told me," Al answers not stopping. "Come on, we have to get back."

"That's weird because Roxas doesn't know where I am," you respond. Al turns to you.

"It doesn't matter how I found you. All that matters is that we have to save Ed," Al says with a look in his eyes you had never seen before.

"You're not Al," you whisper. A smirk forms on "Al's" face that causes you to take a few steps back.

"Naruto…" you whisper as you turn and run back. When you get to the spot where you left Naruto, he is still playing with the gorilla.

"Naruto! Stop!" you shout as you try to shake him, but your hand passes right through Naruto's body.

"Genjustu have always been Itachi's forte," a familiar voice chuckles. You turn to see Pein sitting on Naruto's beaten body.

"W-what's going on," you stammer backing up until you bump into someone.

"Grab her, Itachi," Pein demands twirling a kunai between his fingers. Itachi's cold hands clench onto your wrists.

"No! Let me go!" you scream thrashing around. Itachi's grip tightens.

"Well, this is our lucky day. We've got the nine tails and the girl," Pein smirks standing up, and grabbing Naruto by the collar.

"Please…just let him go! I'll go with you if you just leave him alone!" you shout trying to struggle against Itachi, but Pein just laughs.

"Why would I let him go to keep you if we already have you?" he asks creating a portal. You search your brain desperately.

"Because if you keep me, I can make you as strong as Aizen," you lie. Pein freezes.

"If you give me to Aizen, he'll be stronger than any one, and you'll still be his lackey. However, if you let Naruto go, I will make you as strong as or even stronger than Aizen. Then he would be your lackey," you continue. Pein ponders for a moment.

"Interesting," he whispers.

"Are you ok, Al?" Ed whispers trying to comfort his brother.

"Yeah," Al replies sitting next to Ichigo.

"You're injuries are just as serious as Ichigo's," L says examining Al's broken arm and bruised face.

"Those assholes are going to pay," Kyo curses clenching his fists.

"How?" Ichigo asks in a horsed voice. His eyes are staring off into the distance. "They've won. Don't you see that? We can't stop them now…"

"I liked it better when you where unconscious," Kyo whispers to himself.

"I hope Niume is safe…" Al whispers. All the boys pause.

"Do you think they captured her?" Ed asks in a low voice. Al bites his lip.

"I hope not…"

Aizen sits at the table with Grimmjow to his right.

"I sense a disturbance," Aizen says to him. "I trust the Akatsuki less and less."

"I could take care of that for you," Grimmjow smirks with bloodlust in his eyes. Aizen thinks for a moment.

"They're in the Jungle," Aizen says staring at a glass of water.

"Do you want them dead or just badly wounded?" Grimmjow asks.

"Dead." Aizen replies as the glass explodes. "But do not harm the girl." Grimmjow nods then disappears.

"These powers are beginning to become more than I can handle," Aizen thinks to himself, "I must find that girl fast…"

"Lord Aizen?" Xemnas asks interrupting Aizen's thoughts.

"Xemnas, that Sora kid is beginning to become a real nuisance especially since he has Axel and Roxas. Take care of them or else I will," Aizen warns. Xemnas nods his head then vanishes into a portal. Aizen stands up and walks to the other side of the table. He kicks Heonhiem's body out of his path then stops in front of Saya's body.

"Who would have thought you would be so troublesome," Aizen whispers.


	27. Kill Aizen Vol2

***Important: ***

This will be the last main story chapter there fore it will seem incomplete because the ending will differ depending on the guy you want Niume to be with. I will be making story ending with: Kyo/Niume, Ed/Niume, Al/Niume, L/Niume, Ichigo/Niume, Inuyasha/Niume, Axel/Niume, Naruto/Niume, Roxas/Niume, and I think that is it. Anyone else you want an ending with just let me know! Ok! Enjoy!

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN FICTION***

Chapter 27: Kill Aizen Vol. 2

"Just how do you plan on making me as strong as Aizen?" Pein asks standing up and walking toward you.

"Crap!" you think to yourself. You search around desperately for something.

"Pein. We don't have time for this. She's obviously lying," Itachi cuts in.

"I suppose you're right." Pein sighs picking up Naruto's body. "I would do anything to cut Aizen down to size."

"Is that so?" Grimmjow growls walking out from behind a tree. Itachi's grip around your wrists tightens.

"Great. Just what I need a dog who's bark is worse then his bite." Pein sneers.

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes," Grimmjow smirks taking a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that," Pein replies, "Almighty push!"

"Are you tired already, Axel?" Demyx taunts while Axel bends over to catch his breath.

"Damn it! If he would just hold still I could get him!" Axel curses to himself.

"It seems Axel has run out of steam," Xigbar laughs while Roxas clenches his fist.

"Then I guess I just to hurry up and beat you!" Roxas shouts charging Xigbar.

"That's weird…All the attacks just stopped," Sora whispers to himself looking around. Axel flies past Sora and hits a wall.

"Sora, if you're not busy, do you mind ya know giving me a hand?" Axel asks wiping water from his face.

"Ah, sure?" Sora replies gripping his key blade.

"W-wait! Two against one isn't fair!" Demyx whines taking a few steps back then bumping into someone.

"Then allow me to even the odds" Xemnas smirks.

"Xemnas!" Sora shouts tightening his grip in the key blade. Xemnas chuckles.

"This isn't good. Sora, we need to get Roxas and get out of here," Axel whispers to Sora.

"No. We're staying. We can't let him win," Sora replies.

"B-but Xemnas-"

"Is going down!" Sora shouts charging Xemnas.

"Demyx, you take Axel. I'll take the boy," Xemnas commands walking toward the charging Sora.

"Right!" Demyx nods strumming his sitar.

"Great…" Axel sighs

The invisible forces slams Grimmjow into the trees. He staggers up but falls to his knees.

"Ha, you thought you were a match for me. Well, think again, fool," Pein chuckles.

"Don't take me so lightly," Grimmjow growls wiping blood from his mouth.

"Itachi, take the girl and the jinchuuriki. This won't take long." Pein commands, "Almighty push"

Itachi jerks you closer as he throws Naruto over his shoulder.

"If you and your friend want to escape, you'll do exactly what I say," Itachi whispers. You stare at him with a shocked face. He pulls you in a random direction and into the forest. As you both run quickly through the trees, you hear the battle taking place behind you. You don't know who to cheer for.

"Maybe if I'm lucky they'll take each other out," you think to yourself. "But… what do I do about this guy?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you," Itachi says after a while. He stops and places Naruto's unconscious body down.

"Then what do you want with me?" you ask looking at him strangely.

"You seem like a good asset to have on my side," Itachi replies bending down to dress Naruto's wounds.

"W-what do you mean?" you stutter

"I mean, everyone wants you. It's nice to have some leverage," Itachi explains standing to face you.

"So you're still the bad guy," you sigh leaning against a tree.

"Not necessarily," Itachi replies. "I'm just trying to stay alive."

Roxas rapidly swings his key blades while Xigbar dodges.

"It's no use kid. I can dodge your feeble attacks all day," Xigbar laughs. He shoots Roxas in the leg with his sharp shooter causing Roxas to fall to his knees.

"Why did you betray us, Roxy? You know you can't win," Xigbar smirks pointing the gun at Roxas' head.

"No…I will win," Roxas grunts wincing and gripping his key blades.

"Take a look around, Roxas. You've lost! Axel isn't coming to save you. It's over!" Xigbar shouts. Roxas looks down to Axel and Sora.

"Still so weak," Xemnas chuckles standing over Sora.

"I-I'll beat y-you…" Sora coughs out trying in move, but Xemnas puts his foot on Sora.

"What's the matter, Axel?" Demyx giggles.

Axel is on his hands and knees soaking wet. His breathing is staggered.

Roxas curses and looks down.

"It's over," Xigbar repeats.

"So it's all about you. Naruto and I aren't even safe are we?" you ask glaring at Itachi.

"Would you rather me do my duty and turn you into Aizen? Listen. All of us can stay alive if we work together," Itachi replies.

"Why should I trust you?" you ask. Itachi sighs.

"Because we both have someone we want to help. I have to stay alive until then and so do you," Itachi responds. You look closely at him. His eyes are sunk in with dark circles all around them. He look deathly ill.

"If we want to be safe, why don't you just open a portal and get us out of here?" you question.

"I'm trying to think of a safe place to go. I only have the strength to open one portal so it needs to be a place no one would suspect," Itachi answers.

"Oh," you mouth pushing yourself off of the tree. Itachi sits against a tree and closes his eyes.

"Who are you trying to help?" you ask sitting next to him. There is a long pause.

"My little bother," Itachi replies after awhile. You open your mouth to reply, but stop when you hear a loud noise.

"Itachi!" you hear Grimmjow scream..

"He's after you!" Itachi yells grabbing your wrist and pulling you up and deeper into the forest.

"Wait! We left Naruto!" you shout struggling to escape Itachi's grip.

"It's too late. We need to get out of here," Itachi replies as continues to drag you along.

"No! I'm tired of running! I'm going to help my friend!" you scream breaking free of Itachi's grip. You run back toward Naruto as Itachi yells your name. You turn to see if he's following then you run into something.

"Forget something?" Grimmjow smirks tossing Naruto's body to the ground. You feel your body shake as you back away from him. You freeze when your back bumps into a tree. Grimmjow places his hand next to your head and leans in toward you.

"Aizen wants me to take you in alive. Man, he'll be so upset when he finds out the Akatsuki beat you," Grimmjow says with a wicked look on his face. There is a quick movement then you feel a sharp sting on your cheek. You close your eyes and brace yourself as he raises his hand again. However, you don't feel any pain from his attack. You slowly open your eyes and see Itachi pinning Grimmjow by his throat to a tree.

"You… you came back…" you whisper.

"Yes, now listen carefully. Grab Naruto. I'm going to open a portal to get you out of here," Itachi says struggling to keep Grimmjow pinned.

"But what about you?" you ask picking up Naruto's body.

"I've got some unfinished business," Itachi smirks. Grimmjow bares his teeth.

"Do you really you can beat me?" Grimmjow yells punching Itachi in the stomach then breaking free of his grip. Itachi takes a few steps back and glances at you.

"Don't even try to open a portal Itachi. I'll kill her before she even has a chance to move," Grimmjow threatens taking a fighting stance. Your body tenses.

"If you kill her, Aizen will kill you," Itachi says coolly. Grimmjow growls.

"Sora!" Urahara shouts as Xemnas throws Sora into their cage. Shigure helps him up.

"What happened? Where's Niume?" Urahara asks quickly.

"She's… with Naruto," Sora replies wincing from the pain in his stomach.

"Don't move. You're badly injured," Shigure says examining Sora's wounds.

Axel and Roxas are put into the cage with the other boys.

"Axel! Dude, what's going on?" Kyo questions in a panic.

"Where's Niume?" L asks.

"Is she ok?" Al adds.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. Look, Niume got separated from us," Axel answers.

"You mean you lost her?" Ed shouts.

"No, I sent her away with Naruto," Roxas explains leaning against the wall. Axel does the same.

"But she is ok?" Al asks looking at them both. Axel and Roxas exchange unsure glances.

"I'll make you a deal," Itachi proposes. "Let me send her away while we fight. If you win, I'll tell you where she is. However, if I win, well, I guess it won't matter than will it."

"No deal," Grimmjow growls as anger continues to bottle inside of him.

"If you're so sure you'll win, what's the problem?" Itachi asks.

"Right now, you're my problem," Grimmjow snarls. The tension is the air is thick. The two men stare each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. Then, Grimmjow's eyes light up as if he's thought of some brilliant plan.

"It's too bad I couldn't stop you from stabbing the girl, Itachi," Grimmjow smirks staring at you with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asks raising his eyebrow. You open your mouth to scream as Grimmjow charges toward you, but no words come out.

_This is it. It's the end…_

"Go!" Itachi grunts. Your eyes widen as you take in the scene in front of you. Itachi is standing in front of you with Grimmjow's arm penetrating his stomach.

"What are waiting for! Enter the portal!" Itachi shouts snapping you back into reality.

"Thank you…" you breathe as you run past Itachi and into the portal.

"No!" Grimmjow yells trying to pull his arm out of Itachi, but Itachi grabs it.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," Itachi whispers. "Susanoo!"

You hit the ground with a hard. However, that isn't why tears seem to burn your cheeks.

"I didn't even know his name!" You shout punching the ground.

"Um, excuse me? Are you alright?" a voice asks. You look up to see two blonde boys staring at you.

"Does she look alright? God, Alfred you can be so bloody dense sometimes," the shorter of the two reply.

"Gezz, I was just trying to be nice, Auther," the taller of the two sigh rubbing the back of his head.

"Where I am?" You ask looking around.

"In Britain," the Auther responds raising a very thick eyebrow. Your eyes land on Naruto. His beaten body rises and falls slowly.

"Would you like us to take you to the hospital? You and your friend looks badly beaten," the Auther suggests. You arm hadn't been bothering you since Naruto wrapped it.

"Yes… please take him," you whisper.

"Alright then, Alfred, get him to your car," Auther commands walking over to you and offering you his hand. Your mind flashes back to the moment you met Ed. His blonde hair flowing in the wind as he offers you help up.

_I have to help them!_

In a panic, you swat his hand away and force yourself to stand. You see Alfred gently placing Naruto in the backseat of his Hummer.

"Look, I'm sorry. There's no time to explain," you begin. "I have to go save my friends. Please take care of Naruto while I'm gone."

"You mean you're not coming with us? What exactly is going on?" Auther asks crossing his arms against his chest.

"Chill, Iggy. You're from one of the other worlds aren't you?" Alfred asks adjusting his glasses. You open your mouth to respond, but Auther beats you.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"Don't you remember? The little mouse guy came here looking for some Key dude! He told us all about the other worlds and what not. Maybe it was Japan that was with me…"Alfred explains.

"Little mouse guy?" you think while Auther stares at Alfred with a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Long story short, you have to save the world from the really evil guy, right?" Alfred asks. You nod.

"Then go on little key blade girl! We'll protect your friend until you return!" Alfred shouts striking a heroic pose. A smile tugs at the corners of you mouth. However, this feeling of relief doesn't last very long.

"Do you know how to open a portal? I have to get to Aiz- the bad guy," you ask.

"Sorry… I don't know how to…" Alfred replies.

"Portals aren't that hard to open," Auther scoffs finally understanding the situation.

"Y-you can do it?" you shout.

"Of course. Magic is my forte," Auther proclaims with a smug look on his face.

"Let's hope it's just better than your cooking," Alfred mumbles. Auther rolls his eyes and quickly begins to draw things on the sidewalk. You watch him closely. The symbols he draws remind you of alchemy. A sick feeling washes over you.

"You look nervous. Hey, everything's gonna be fine!" Alfred smiles patting you on the back. The sure force of his hand sends you stumbling forward.

"Oh! Sorry!" he shouts trying to steady you.

"Quit playing around you two," Auther scolds. "The portal is ready."

You stare a the gaping black hole in front of you.

_This is it…_

"This portal will take you anywhere you want to go," Auther explains.

"Thank you," you whisper taking a step forward.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? I can accompany you while Alfred takes your friend to the hospital?" Auther suggests.

"No… this is something I must do alone." you reply trying to keep your voice from shaking. Auther and Alfred exchange glances.

"Well, key blade girl, good luck!" Alfred cheers with a strange tone in his voice.

"Niume…" you whisper. Alfred raises an eyebrow.

"My name is Niume," you say a little louder.

"I'm Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred replies way too enthusiastically.

"And I'm Auther Kirkland," Auther sighs rubbing his temples. Somehow this scene makes your smile.

"Again, thank you," you say taking another step toward the portal. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You step into the portal, and before you know it, you're right outside the Council's room. Nerves begin to take over.

_W-what am I doing? I can't beat him! I- I-_

Your hand shakes as you reach for the door knob.

_I have to save them!_

You push the door open and hit's the wall with an echoing bang. Aizen sits in the middle of the Council's table.

"I knew you would come back," he smirks.

"Niume? No! Run!" Ed shouts. Your body stiffens.

"Oh no, she won't be running away anymore," Aizen coos. It feels like someone wrapping their entire hand around you. Aizen slowly raises and begins to walk toward you.

"No, please!" Al begs. L stares desperately while Kyo slams his fist into the wall. Aizen continues to get closer and closer. You try to struggle, but it's useless.

_This is where I die…_

You stare from the corner of your eyes at the boys.

_At least I got to see them… Once last time…_

There is a sharp pain in your chest as Aizen's sword starts to slowly pierce it. There is a sudden flash of light and a loud bang. Aizen's sword withdraws and falls to the ground followed quickly by him. A pool of blood begins to form around his head. The strange force holding you still disperses.

"Never fear! The hero is here!" A loud voice booms. You turn to see Alfred standing in the doorway with a pistol. He gives you a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"You idiot! You can't just barge in like this!" Auther shouts running up behind Alfred. A dark chuckle bellows from behind you. Aizen slowly rises from the floor. Picking up his sword, he wipes some blood from his forehead.

"How nice of you to bring more people for me to kill, Niume," Aizen laughs with a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Go get your friends, Niume! Me and Iggy have got this!" Alfred smiles while Auther sighs. Your mind is telling you to run, but something seems to hold you back. It's not Aizen. It's…

_If I leave them, they'll die…_

_Alfred shots several more times. However, Aizen dodges the bullets with ease._

"_Move, Niume! You're getting in the way!" Auther shouts pulling out a spell book. You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. _

"_Stupefy!" Auther yells as a beam of light flashes toward Aizen but misses him._

"_J-just don't die!" you cry running toward the boys. _

"_You know, we should have told her we were nations. We don't die," England chuckles to Alfred._

"_Eh, she'll figure it out," Alfred smirks unloading several more bullets at Aizen._

_As you reach the cage with the boys in it, the pain in your chest causes the world to start to spin. _

"_Niume, forget about us! You have to leave!" L says as you try to draw an alchemy circle on the bars._

"_Alchemy doesn't work. We've tried," Ed sighs clapping his hand and placing them on the bars. Nothing happens._

"_Just go… You have to get out…" Kyo says leaning against the bars._

"_No! I'm done running! I'm going to save you!" you shout grabbing a bar for support. You stare at the ground trying desperately to think of a way to get them out._

"_The ground!" you exclaim. _

"_What?" Axel asks as Roxas kicks some of the concrete. _

"_Try to transmute the ground. Make a tunnel!" you suggest. You quickly begin to draw a circle on the ground. Al does the same on his side. He claps his hands and place them on the ground. After a flash of light, a narrow tunnel connects one side of the cage to the other. You close your eyes and lean against the cage. _

"_Niume!"_

_Who's the first one to get to you?_

_I will be trying to make these endings ASAP! Thanks for sticking with me guys!_


End file.
